Se reconstruire
by Cameleon Re-Louu
Summary: Hannah réapprend à vivre après la guerre qui a détruit sa famille. Dans le bar moldu où elle est serveuse, un homme qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir, entre. Et sa vie va enfin changer.
1. Souvenirs

Bonjour!

Tout est à J.K. Rowlig.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Hannah & Neville, couple peu exploité. J'ai donc eu envie d'essayer. Donnez-moi vos impressions!

**Note :** J'ai appris bien après avoir terminé l'écriture de cette fiction, que Neville, juste après la guerre avait été Auror. Moi qui croyait être vraiment dans le respect total des informations fournies et par les livres, et par JKR, je suis désolée de finalement ne pas suivre celle-ci. Enfin, j'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez votre lecture !

Les premiers chapitres sont très courts. Ca s'arrange (en partie) par la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Souvenirs**

* * *

Hannah achevait son service. D'ici quelques minutes, elle fermerait le bar, rentrerait chez elle et dormirait, enfin. Depuis deux ans, elle travaillait dans un bar moldu discret, installé au coin d'une petite rue londonienne.

Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait obtenu ce petit boulot de serveuse ; plus d'un mois après la mort de sa mère, elle était entrée ici, sous une pluie battante après avoir lu la petite annonce scotchée sur la vitrine.

Depuis le décès de sa mère, son père était dépressif. C'était un moldu et après cette année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt seize, il avait décidé de renier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, avait déménagé et puis posé un ultimatum à sa fille. Soit elle le suivait et vivait du côté « normal jusqu'à que cette foutue guerre se termine » lui avait-il dit, soit elle se débrouillait seule. Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Abandonnant ses études, elle s'était enfuie comme bon nombre de sorciers avaient fait. Et Hannah avait trouvé ce travail. Cela n'avait pas était facile de convaincre la patronne du bar, une certaine Elisabeth, de l'engager. Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, majeure chez les sorciers mais pas chez eux, les moldus. Mais elle avait réussi à la persuader, déterminée à aider son père.

En une année, elle s'était métamorphosée. Même si elle écoutait le plus souvent possible _Poterveille_ et si elle gardait toujours sur elle sa baguette (qui lui servait bien lorsqu'elle cassait quelque-chose), son faux gallion, souvenir de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'un collier ayant appartenu à sa mère, personne ne l'aurait reconnu tant elle faisait moldue. Elle avait abandonné ses éternelles tresses pour se fondre dans la masse et portait beaucoup d'habits noirs, signe de son deuil.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, qu'elle avait abandonné précipitamment son travail lorsque son gallion avait « chauffé » indiquant une bataille imminente au sein de Poudlard. Elle avait prétexté une affaire familiale urgente, et avait transplané à la _Tête du Sanglier_ le plus vite possible.

Après la bataille, elle avait annoncé que la guerre était finie à son père, que Voldemort était mort ; et qu'enfin ils étaient tous libres. Mais la nouvelle ne lui avait pas fait plus d'effet que ça ; la guerre avait tué sa femme, c'était trop tard. Mais au moins pensait-il, elle avait épargné sa fille ne se doutant pas de la bataille qu'elle venait de mener.

Elle était revenue quelques jours plus tard, dans le bar de Liz, où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillie à bras ouverts après avoir déserté si subitement son lieu de travail. Pourtant, si sa patronne avait voulu la virer ou la réprimander, elle n'en avait rien fait lorsqu'elle eût vu l'expression d'Hannah. Son visage, où s'attardait souvent un sourire triste ; mais un sourire quand même, était vide d'émotion. Effectivement après la joie d'avoir gagné cette guerre, Hannah, et surement un grand nombre de ses semblables, s'était rendu compte des sacrifices faits pour y parvenir. Elle voyait encore le visage de Colin ou de Fred Weasley, figés. Ou celui de son ancien professeur, M. Lupin à côté apparemment de celle qui devait être sa femme. Elle était partie bien vite, ne pouvant supporter cette vision de mort. Elle avait juste eu le temps de serrer dans ses bras Susan Bones celle qui fut sa meilleure amie du temps de Poudlard.

Depuis elle reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie et renouait des liens avec le monde sorcier. Hannah avait revu plusieurs amis de Poufsouffle, principalement Susan avec qui elle avait retrouvé des liens très forts, et Ernie Macmillan. Mais elle gardait son travail dans le Londres moldu principalement car elle attendait d'en trouver un stable chez les siens. Puis après tout, elle était de Sang-Mélé, et avait appris à apprécier la vie moldue.

Ce soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer devant l'absence de clients, un jeune homme entra. Un jeune homme qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. Un jeune qui avait beaucoup changé lui aussi. Neville Londubat.


	2. Rencontre

Deuxième chapitre; bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Rencontre**

* * *

Neville avait eu une mauvaise journée. Tout au long de la matinée, il avait couru dans le Londres sorcier, à la recherche d'une plante rare, la _Sarracenia purpurea_ soit une plante moldue carnivore. Bien entendu, ne l'ayant trouvé dans aucune des boutiques sorcières, il avait ensuite passé son après-midi à écumer les pépinières moldues londoniennes. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait trouvée nulle-part. Même en fouillant discrètement dans les arrière-boutiques, après l'heure de fermeture. Il décida d'envoyer un hibou à son patron pour le prévenir que sa maudite plante, il ne l'aurait pas de si tôt. Évidemment en exprimant cela, de façon plus diplomatique.

Neville avait donc eu une mauvaise journée. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il décida exceptionnellement d'entrer dans un bar moldu. Il voulait se remonter le moral, changer un peu ses habitudes.

Il poussa la porte du bar, ne remarquant en premier lieu que l'absence de clients. Ce qui l'obligea à regarder l'heure. « Presque minuit ! » se rendit-il compte. Il observa l'intérieur, chaleureux, puis décida de s'installer à une table proche d'une fenêtre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'impatienta. Pourquoi personne ne venait le servir ? Il avait pourtant aperçu une serveuse avant d'entrer ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour commander, la dite serveuse apparut devant lui. Avant même qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il désirait, il la coupa :

- Une bièrau .. Euh, une bière sil-vous-plaît. Une blonde, dit-il en espérant ne pas se tromper. Il confondait toujours les boissons moldues, et avait du mal à se souvenir de leurs noms.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Hannah se demandait s'il l'avait reconnue. « Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai trop changé. » En préparant la bière commandée, elle s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre : fallait-il qu'elle lui dise qui elle était ou pas ? De toute façon qui se souvenait d'Hannah, la Poufsouffle ? Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis... Depuis si longtemps ! Seuls Susan et Ernie, se rappelaient de son existence. Alors Neville… En plus elle ne l'avait côtoyé qu'un an, avec l'AD. Elle lui servit sa commande sans dire un mot, puis repartit derrière le comptoir, pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Ne s'était-elle pas promis de se réinsérer dans le monde sorcier ? C'était plus qu'une occasion. Mais si difficile. Le monde sorcier lui rappelait la guerre, la souffrance, la perte de sa mère.

Elle enrageait ! Il fallait qu'elle recommence à vivre ! Sa vie n'était pas ici à servir des moldus, elle était sorcière ! Comme son existence d'avant lui manquait ! Sans danger, sans deuil, sans interdictions. Aujourd'hui plus de magie, plus d'amis, plus de vie. Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais l'addition si possible.

Neville se tenait là, devant elle, d'un air gêné au possible. « Je suis vraiment asociale » pensa-t-elle en voyant le visage du jeune homme qui aurait préféré ne pas la déranger. Il avait changé. Même s'il paraissait sûr de lui depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle voyait toujours un peu du gamin fragile qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux, plus long que dans ses souvenirs, étaient du même brun foncé que ses yeux. Des yeux d'ailleurs qui lui donnaient un charme qu'elle n'aurait su décrire. Il avait changé, il était bien plus beau qu'avant. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, et l'expression gênée de son visage lui donnait un air attendrissant.

- Mademoiselle.. ?

Et voilà, à le détailler avec indiscrétion, elle en avait oublié de lui répondre. Alors qu'elle se sentait rougir, elle décida de lui répondre avec un léger sourire:

- Bien sûr, je suis désolée. Cela vous fera trois livres cinquante.

Neville chercha dans son porte-monnaie s'il lui restait de l'argent moldu, priant pour en trouver. Au bout de quelques secondes, il brandit victorieux quelques pièces qui n'étaient pas des gallions. Il les posa sur la table. Pendant que la jeune serveuse recomptait l'argent, il l'observa discrètement. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais sans parvenir à deviner qui. Sa voix et son attitude, sa façon de parler et de sourire. Mais qui était-elle ? Elle devait surement ressembler à une des nombreuses personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Une moldue ressemblant à une sorcière, l'image le fit sourire. Elle devait avoir son âge, et un air triste s'attardait sur son visage. Comme si elle avait vécu plus de choses qu'elle n'aurait du. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie, deux longues mèches encadrant son visage, avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait des yeux marrons qui tiraient sur du vert. Oui décidemment, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Il manque vingt cents, l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique

- Ooh, je .. Mince, je ne les ai pas, je suis désolé.

Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il n'avait même pas réfléchi en entrant dans ce bar moldu. Tellement l'habitude de payer en gallions !

Hannah, elle, l'observait en souriant. Elle voyait Neville chercher désespérément une solution alors elle décida, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, de se laisser aller. Elle éclata de rire devant la mine paniquée qu'il affichait.

- Excusez-moi je suis vraiment... Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- Arrêtez un peu de vous excusez. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine qu'il vous reste encore de l'argent, lui répondit-elle en espérant l'embarrasser encore plus.

- Je .. Oui, nan je veux dire. Je suis confus. « Bien sûr j'ai quelques gallions et mornilles, comme si j'allais payer avec ça » pensa-t-il.

- Mais j'ai vu qu'il vous restait des pièces.., lui continua-t-elle, rieuse.

- Non, non. Ce ne sont pas des pièces ... euh d'ici. Enfin pas des livres. Enfin je veux dire... « Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Par Merlin ! »

- Voyons voir, dit-elle en lui arrachant le porte-monnaie des mains. Ooh, effectivement ces pièces sont... spéciales !

Décidant que la serveuse en savait trop et pour « le bien » de la communauté sorcière, il attrapa sa baguette pour lui lancer un léger sortilège d'amnésie. En tant qu'ancienne combattante, Hannah avait réagit plus que rapidement en comprenant l'intention de Neville. Elle sortit elle aussi sa baguette, avec un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle s'amusait ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

Neville lui, comprit son erreur au moment où, la jeune serveuse lui déclara, avec une baguette magique dans la main droite :

- Alors tu t'apprêtais à me lancer un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ ?

- Hein, mais, je... Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi ?

- Essaye de te souvenir. Et tutoies-moi s'il te plaît… Oh, attend j'ai un indice pour toi si tu veux!

Elle fouilla dans la poche, et lui lança un objet brillant. Neville le rattrapa avec dextérité puis l'observa avec attention. C'était un gallion. Un simple ga… Non, pas un banal gallion ! Alors tout commença à trouver sa place dans sa tête : le gallion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Poudlard, la guerre, la bataille...

- Abbot ? Hannah Abbot ?


	3. Quand faut y aller

_(Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!)_

* * *

Chap 3 : **Quand faut y aller...**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, Hannah eut l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque-chose. Comme chaque soir où elle travaillait, elle se levait à une heure plus que tardive et c'est en préparant son café, qu'elle se souvint. « Ohh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en manquant de renverser son bol, qui n'avait rien demandé. Sa soirée lui revint en mémoire. Après la surprise de la retrouver, Neville l'avait rapidement assaillie de questions. Oui, c'était bien elle. Non, en effet, elle n'avait pas réellement donné signe de vie depuis la guerre. Non, elle ne se cachait pas. Oui, elle avait gardé des amis dans le monde sorcier (enfin très peu mais elle ne l'avait pas précisé).

Elle avait appris que lui, travaillait pour un médicomage privé et un peu zélé, et qu'il était toujours en contact avec le célèbre trio, avant qu'il n'enchaîne sur la journée chaotique qu'il avait passé. Le temps avait défilé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'elle avait étouffé un bâillement, Neville avait enfin regardé sa montre, avant de s'affoler devant l'heure tardive.

Ils s'étaient séparés, non sans se promettre de se revoir au plus vite. C'était avec un sourire qu'elle repensait au moment hors du temps qu'elle avait passé. Si c'était cela se réintégrer au monde sorcier, elle allait s'y mettre bien plus vite que prévu !

Aujourd'hui Mercredi, avec le Jeudi, étaient ses uniques jours de congés de la semaine. Elle regarda l'heure. « Déjà midi ! Pas de temps pour le petit-déj... » décida-t-elle avant d'aller se préparer.

Hannah habitait dans un petit appartement londonien qui comportait en tout, seulement quatre pièces : une cuisine vieillotte, un salon plutôt spacieux, ainsi qu'une petite chambre accompagnée d'une salle de bain. Alors qu'elle prenait une douche froide revigorante, elle prit une décision : aujourd'hui elle allait se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait bien commencer, non ?

Ce fut en fouillant dans sa modeste armoire qu'elle se rendit compte du peu d'habits sorciers qu'elle possédait. « Et bien, du shopping s'impose ! » déclara-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Elle opta finalement pour un jeans, et un haut bleu passe-partout. En espérant justement qu'ils « passent » dans le Londres sorcier !

Tout en faisant fonctionner l'artillerie moldue de sa petite cuisine pour se faire un plat rapide, elle se dit que la « technologie » des non-sorciers allait lui manquer. Ou plutôt, qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas, car elle allait s'arranger pour y avoir toujours accès.

En souriant, elle quitta son appartement après avoir mangé, descendit les trois étages qui la séparaient de la rue, et sortit en inspirant profondément. Après quoi, elle fut prise immédiatement d'une quinte de toux à cause du motard qui avait eu l'idée lumineuse de démarrer juste sous son nez. Fusillant du regard le fautif déjà loin, elle se dirigea la tête haute vers les rues méconnues de Londres, à la recherche du _Chaudron Baveur._Persuadée qu'elle se perdrait un bon nombre de fois, c'est fière d'elle qu'elle entra dans le bar, n'ayant rebroussé son chemin qu'à une seule reprise. Le lieu avait tout de même un peu changé depuis la guerre ; en effet, la plupart des gens souriaient, s'accostaient, étaient habillés de couleurs joyeuses. Mais le Chaudron Baveur était encore et toujours un lieu de passage, pour son plus grand malheur. Des sorciers allaient et venaient sans réellement s'arrêter. Oh, Tom le barman, devait bien obtenir un petit quelque-chose comme un droit de passage, ou une aide du Ministère. Mais Hannah trouvait bien dommage de perdre un endroit comme celui-ci, bien plus grand que le petit bar où elle travaillait.

C'était d'ailleurs en pensant à son travail et au bon vieux temps, qu'elle décida de s'accouder au comptoir et de commander ; après tout, elle avait tout son après-midi !

- Une bièraubeurre, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Tout de suite, lui répondit le barman, d'un sourire fatigué.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hannah flânait au milieu de l'agitation. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles boutiques, surtout d'un nouveau genre pour les vêtements. Elle vit avec étonnement des magasins d'habits qui semblaient se trouver entre la robe de sorcière classique et des vêtements moldus de base. Elle comprit alors pourquoi personne ne lui avait fait de remarques déplaisantes sur son pantalon « jean's ». Comme quoi, le Ministère ne semblait pas vouloir faire l'erreur de laisser les préjugés s'installer. Bien, très bien. A peine entrée dans une de ces boutiques, une jeune vendeuse l'accueillit :

- Bonjour, bienvenue. Puis-je vous aidez ?

- Oh, euuh .. balbutia-t-elle. Non pas spécialement, merci.

La jeune fille laissa un instant une expression de peine sur son visage, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, à l'aide d'un grand sourire factice.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir … tenta de se rattraper Hannah.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de monde ? reprit-elle sans s'offusquer de l'interruption.

- Et bien, cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes ouverts vous savez, et puis, c'est difficile de se battre contre les idées préconçues, même si depuis l'arrêt de la guerre, le Ministère fait tout pour, comme cette Hermione Granger, une née-Moldu comme moi, elle aide beaucoup aussi, mais ça ne fait pas tout, il va falloir du temps …

« Un vrai moulin à paroles, celle-ci » pensa Hannah. Tout en écoutant un résumé de la vie sorcière Londonienne faite par cette jeune fille bavarde, elle choisit dans les rayons deux robes, deux pantalons, puis une panoplie de hauts en tout genre, en agrémentant le tout, de quelques accessoires. Satisfaite, elle l'interrompit et se dirigea vers la caisse. Ravie, la vendeuse, lui proposa même une réduction « Parce qu'il faut bien attirer la clientèle et que vous m'êtes bien sympathique, mademoiselle». En même temps, pensa Hannah, il suffit d'être une oreille attentive pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Tout en sortant son portefeuille, elle se retrouva devant un assez gros problème. Son argent. Mais comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Quelle imbécile ! Se maudissant, elle déclara rapidement :

- Oh, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais j'ai oublié de passer à Gringotts, je… Pouvez-vous me mettre tout cela de côté, je reviens le plus vite possible, je vous le promets !

Et elle sortit en trombe du magasin, en tentant de se rappeler où se trouvait cette maudite banque. En marchant une cinquantaine de mètres, elle put difficilement la rater. Elle avait en effet entendu parler de « l'évasion de Harry Potter à dos de dragon », mais ne pensait pas qu'il en existait des « conséquences ». Devant l'architecture bizarre, et asymétrique qui essayait, en vain, de cacher l'effondrement, elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et, un peu moqueur il faut l'avouer, s'attirant les regards des passants. Elle était étonnée que tout ne soit pas réparé parfaitement, mais bon la magie avait des aléas, elle aussi.

C'est après avoir échangé son argent moldu avec un gobelin grincheux, qu'elle pu enfin récupérer ses achats. Après les remerciements chaleureux de la vendeuse, et la miniaturisation de ses paquets, elle reprit sa « redécouverte » du Chemin de Traverse, n'y étant allé que quatre ou cinq fois depuis la Bataille. Elle vit de loin, l'allée des Embrumes, encore moins fréquentée qu'avant, si cela était possible, puis le magasin des Weasley & Weasley, bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et toujours aussi populaire.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le libraire bien connu Fleury & Bott, elle se rappela du nom de la librairie dans laquelle travaillait Susan qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis au moins deux semaines. Demandant son chemin à quelques passants, elle finit par tomber sur la boutique du nom de _Betty's books_, dans laquelle elle entra après un moment d'hésitation.

* * *

Wah, moins d'une semaine pour écrire la suite, c'est .. exceptionnel :D

(j'avais mis des mois entre le chap 1 et 2..)

Beaucoup de passages ne me plaisent pas, mais j'arrive pas à les formuler autrement. Tant pis.

Voilà voilà.

Reviews ? Ou pas ?


	4. Il faut y aller!

Oulalalah, je suis désolée.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas publié.

Vraiment désolée.

J'espère que la suite plaira.

* * *

Lorsque Hannah poussa la porte de la boutique, la première chose qui l'assaillit fut l'odeur des vieux livres. Respirant avec bonheur ce goût d'antiquité, elle ne fit pas attention au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

- Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? déclara celui-ci, d'un sourire éblouissant.

Elle fut incapable de réagir rapidement. Il était tellement … « Waouuh » pensa-t-elle. Avec ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds, qui retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux gris anthracite, il était magnifique. C'est en bafouillant qu'elle lui répondit :

- Non, enfin oui.. Je cherche , euuh, Susan.. ?

- Oh Suzy, oui. Elle est partie chercher le café de la patronne, elle va revenir ! lui dit-il avec un sourire encore plus resplendissant si c'était possible.

- Merci, je vais l'attendre alors.

Alors qu'elle fouillait dans un rayon de livres sur les moldus, elle entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée, puis la voix de l'Apollon qui l'avait accueilli.

- Suzy chérie, il y a une amie à toi ici.

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis pas à toi, Evan. Bien, qui est-ce ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Une petite blonde, habillée en moldue, assez mignonne qui..

- Hannah ?! Que fait elle là ?

- Avoue, tu voulais me présenter comme ton futur petit ami..

- Tais-toi ! Va te faire voir, t'es lourd. Hannah ? Sors de ta cachette !

Se retrouvant obligée de se montrer, elle sortis du rayonnage et s'avança, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.

- Susan, alors comment-vas-tu ?

- Laisse moi deux minutes, j'apporte ce café à Betty, la patronne.

Un nouveau client entra, et le fameux Evans alla l'accueilli, laissant la jeune sorcière attendre seule.

Lorsque Susan revient, Hannah commença avant même que l'autre n'ai ouvert la bouche :

- Dis-donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu travaillais avec un dieu !

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, lui répondit son amie, en vérifiant qu'elles se trouvaient loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Voyons, n'importe-qui aimerait être à ta place, je pense.

- C'est un dragueur fini, ce type. Je ne te raconte pas le tableau de conquêtes qu'il a.

- En même temps ça se comprend, vu son physique ..

- Effectivement...

- Tu avoues !! Je t'ai eu ! Tu l'aime bien alors, ..huum ?

- Hannah, tu m'énerves, lui répondit-elle en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

Elles discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne soient interrompues par Betty. Hannah avait en effet, légèrement oublié que Susan était sensée travailler. Elle proposa donc à celle ci de venir chez elle, le soir même, pour une soirée tranquille. Après tout, le Jeudi était aussi son jour de congé.

En sortant de la boutique _Betty's books_, elle se sentait revigorée. Décidemment, la vie magique avait du bon. Elle décida qu'avant de rentrer dans son appartement, elle allait passer chez _Weasley & Weasley_ pour le plaisir. Elle fut émerveillée par la diversité des produits qu'il y existait, du bonheur qui se lisait sur le visages des gamins ainsi que sur ceux des adultes. Elle aperçut Ron et George qui allaient et venaient dans tout le magasin. Le premier avait l'air plutôt heureux d'être ici, s'amusant à faire des démonstrations de leurs nouveaux produits, alors que le second Weasley, George, paraissait légèrement détaché. Même si dans son regard on voyait qu'il aimait son magasin, ses farces, son frère, et les gamins qui couraient ici, il restait une lueur de tristesse dans yeux comme sur son visage. « Il ne doit plus être le même depuis la guerre, depuis la mort de Fred.. » pensa Hannah en sentant un vide l'envahir, souvenir de son propre deuil. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, elle pensait que la vie sorcière avait du bon, elle voyait à présent le revers de la médaille : ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle ressortit du magasin sans se montrer, ne voulant pas, si par le plus grand hasard un des Weasley la reconnaitrait, répondre aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Avant de rejoindre son chez-soi, elle décida de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois _Au Chaudron Baveur_, où elle discuta pendant un moment avec le barman sur son commerce. Effectivement, il y avait plus de passage que de clients dans son bar. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas car en effet, le Ministère l'aidait un peu, car c'était l'endroit le plus fréquenté pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle lui déclara qu'elle même était serveuse dans un pub moldu, et leur discussion continua sur les avantages des bars moldus et des sorciers.

Cette conversation lui avait totalement changé les idées, et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle rentra chez elle, pour préparer la soirée qu'elle allait passer avec sa meilleure amie Susan.

* * *

Pas très long, et pas beaucoup d'action, encore désolée.

Mais je sais pas, j'le sens comme ça, alors j'l'écris comme ça.

Donnez moi vos impressions.

:D


	5. Avance d'un pas, recule de trois!

En retard, très en retard.

Une tentative d'excuses en fin de chapitre.

Merci, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

**Avance d'un pas, recule de trois**

Trois coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter Hannah. Puis elle se mit à rire, se moquant de sa propre réaction. Avec un grand sourire, elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, non sans vérifier une dernière fois que son salon était accueillant. Même si elle était rentrée depuis seulement une heure et demi, grâce à la magie, le rapide ménage ne lui avait même pas pris dix minutes. Ah, le bon côté des sorciers! Puis elle s'était attaqué au repas, et à la table avec plaisir. Elle recevait des gens tellement rarement, que ses préparatifs avaient occulté ses mauvais songes de la journée. Une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, elle s'était préparé avec soin, choisissant une des robes qu'elle venait d'acheter.

- Susan, en avance, comme d'habitude!

- Que veux-tu, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, répondit celle-ci en entrant. Oh, j'adore quand tu prépare des soirées comme celle-ci, tu as un don pour rendre chaleureux n'importe quel lieu!

- Arrête, mon salon n'est pas si lugubre que ça d'habitude.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, mais...

- J'ai compris, ça va! lui sourit Hannah, faussement vexée.

Après quoi, elle dinèrent en se racontant les dernières nouvelles en date. Au bout d'une heure, Susan finit par poser la question qu'attendait son amie.

- Mais dis-moi Hannah, pourquoi ce brusque élan, aujourd'hui? Tu est venue jusqu'à la librairie, c'est... plutôt étonnant!

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour passer te voir? lui répondit-elle hypocritement.

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi. Les faits sont que tu ne viens _jamais_ me voir! Alors? Je suis sure qu'il y a quelque-chose que tu ne m'as pas raconté.

- Non, absolument pas, persista-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Même tes joues disent le contraire, arrête!

- Bon, bon. Hier j'étais de service...

- Tu es toujours de service le mardi soir.

- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, je ne dirais rien.

- Ce que tu peux être gamine parfois, lui répondit Susan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hannah débuta ainsi son récit, racontant comment elle avait reconnu Neville, comment elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise avec cette histoire de monnaie... Elle lui dit qu'ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant presque deux heures, et finit en lui expliquant sa décision de se réintégrer réellement au monde sorcier. Susan lui apprit qu'elle l'avait aussi croisé quelques fois depuis la fin de la guerre, et qu'il avait « agréablement changé » selon ses dires.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, marmonna la blonde, pour elle même.

Ce qui fit partir son amie au quart de tour. « Tu es d'accord avec moi? », « Il a vraiment l'air gentil », « Tu vas le revoir? », « Ne mens pas, tu rougis! », le tout agrémenté de plusieurs clins d'oeil complices. Mais aucun n'atteignirent Hannah.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as? Je t'embête c'est ça? Tu sais, sortir avec un gars te ferait le plus grand bien, et..

- Arrête! De toute façon, il a laissé entendre qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un et puis, Il. Ne. M'intéresse. Pas.

- Hé, calme toi! J'ai en effet du lire un truc sur lui dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, il est avec une fille un peu plus vieille que nous, qui était à Griffondor je crois. Une jolie poupée superficielle si tu veux mon avis.

- Mais je m'en fous! Je ne suis même pas sure de le revoir, même pas sure d'en avoir envie, alors changeons de sujet!

- Comment cela, « pas envie »? reprit quand même son amie. Tu ne viendrais pas de me dire que cette rencontre t'avait donné envie de revenir parmi nous?

- Je... Je ne le connais pas, et je ne sais pourquoi, même si je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, c'est si dur... Impossible.

La jeune adulte joyeuse et oublieuse du monde qu'elle avait été la veille lui paraissait bien loin à présent.

- Hannah? Tu n'est pas claire du tout là, explique toi.

A défaut de mots, la jeune fille blonde fondit en larmes. Sans raison apparente. Susan fit du mieux qu'elle put pour la consoler, et son amie finit par se calmer. Et doucement elle commença à expliquer les difficultés qu'elle avait à revenir dans le monde sorcier. Même si elle le désirait vraiment, dès que son esprit vagabondait elle revoyait sa période de deuil, la bataille finale, les nombreux morts, son père qui perdait la raison, son année seule... Elle était tiraillée entre deux sentiments contradictoires: sa joie de retrouver le monde magique, et les souvenirs et l'horreur que lui apportait celui-ci.

- Tu sais, il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec. A ne plus vivre dans le passé. Il faut que tu avances Hannah, tu te fais du mal...

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est si difficile, répondit-elle en séchant ses dernières larmes. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Changeons de sujet veux-tu? Tu a évité de parler de ton magnifique collègue de travail. Tu n'as rien à me dire, par hasard? continua-t-elle, effaçant les derniers sanglots de sa voix.

C'est en se chamaillant qu'elles se quittèrent quelques heures plus tard.

Une fois seule Hannah se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle s'obligea à se remémorer tous ses moments de souffrance, depuis la cinquième année avec l'annonce du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, voir même depuis la mort de Cédric en quatrième année, à la bataille finale de Poudlard en passant par son année éprouvante loin de tout. Elle avait essayé d'oublier, de passer outre, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle comprenait à présent que cela n'avait servi à rien, et continua à remuer ses souvenirs. Après avoir versé de nombreuses larmes, elle se sentit bien plus légère. Même si la guerre avait été meurtrière, douloureuse, insupportable, elle avait permis la victoire et la liberté des sorciers. Elle savait d'ailleurs que dans quelques jours, la première célébration de la victoire aurait lieu au Ministère, elle avait entendu ça au Chemin de Traverse. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'y aller. Elle savait que Susan et Ernie y seraient, mais elle décida de se laisser un an encore avant de se confronter au beau monde et aux combattants. Oui, elle irait l'an prochain. Et elle allait faire plus d'effort pour appartenir à la société sorcière au cours de cette année. Elle s'endormit en pleine réflexion, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

La journée du Jeudi fut plutôt banale. Elle décida de ne retenter l'expérience du Chemin de Traverse que la semaine suivante, consciente qu'elle avait encore les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle s'occupa en rangeant de son petit appartement, en triant de ses affaires et objets: elle faisait le ménage de sa vie. Tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau moral.

Elle reprit son travail sans réellement s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'avancerait jamais si elle ne s'y forçait pas. Une semaine plus tard, de service un dimanche après-midi, sa patronne l'interrompit.

- Hannah, j'aimerais que tu prennes quelques jours de congés supplémentaires, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis quelques jours…

- Oh, non, Liz ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, je te jure.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce-que tu m'inquiètes un peu quand même.

Hannah réfléchit rapidement pour expliquer son comportement apathique. Lui dire qu'elle avait du mal à faire le deuil de la guerre entre sorciers, n'était surement pas une bonne idée.

- C'est juste que… Tu sais, l'année dernière, je suis partie précipitamment…

_Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ?_

- Et bien, des gens de ma famille sont décédés en fait, dans un grave accident, et comme cela fait presque un an, j'y repense voilà tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux bientôt, continua Hannah, fière d'avoir trouvé une excuse valable, et en partie véridique.

La patronne du bar ne posa pas plus de questions après lui avoir assuré qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire une pause si elle le désirait.

Une deuxième employée arriva aux alentours de dix-huit heures, pour faire le service du soir, et permettre à Hannah de rentrer chez elle. Après quelques politesses échangées, elle s'apprêtait à débaucher, n'ayant jamais été complice avec cette Mary. Pourtant, elle s'interrompit lorsque celle-ci lui posa une question inhabituelle.

- Dis, tu connais un certain Neville ?

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, l'autre continua.

- Non, mais c'est parce-qu'un type prétendant s'appelait comme ça -d'ailleurs, bizarre comme nom, nan ?-, et bien, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir que tu n'étais pas là, le jeudi soir. Enfin bon..

- C'est vrai ? Il est passé ? Tu lui a donné mes horaires de service ?

- Hum, oui, et je lui ai donné les miens en même temps, répondit Mary avec un clin d'oeil. Par-contre quand je lui ai demandé son numéro de téléphone, il a bafouillé, c'était trop chou !

Hannah décida d'ignorer les réfexions stupides de sa collègue, qui venait de baisser dans son estime sans qu'elle n'arrive à saisir pourquoi. « Evidemment qu'il a bafouillé, on n'a pas de téléphone chez nous ». Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se dissocier du monde moldu à cause de cette fille, alors qu'elle s'était promis que même en revenant dans le monde sorcier, elle se débrouillerait pour ne pas s'éloigner du monde non-magique. « Allez oublie cela, tu as mieux à faire ».

Elle désirait s'acheter une chouette. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Elle décida d'y aller le lendemain après-midi, étant de service toute la matinée. Et tranquillement elle se prépara un plat de pâtes, sans utiliser une once de magie, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle appartenait aux deux mondes.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

Je sais, c'est une honte ce retard de publication. Mais j'ai du mal à continuer. Je m'explique: je sais quelle tournure je veux donner à cette histoire et quelles en sont les grandes lignes. Pourtant j'ai du mal à la faire avancer. Pour moi, l'histoire de ces deux persos n'est pas un coup de foudre, elle se crée petit à petit, avec le temps, les difficultés, puis les sentiments. Je trouve cela donc plus difficile à écrire, d'autant qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire de haine qui on le sait tous sert de base à un grand nombre de fictions.

Tout cela pour m'excuser. Le prochain chapitre est partiellement écrit mais pas encore fini.

Les moindre suggestions, ou commentaires seraient les bienvenus!

Et pour les fautes d'ortographes, vu que je ne supporte pas en lire sur les fics, si certaines m'ont échappées, n'hésitez pas non plus!


	6. Du hasard?

De retour après deux mois d'attente, je sais.

Lira qui lira :D

* * *

Le vendredi soir, de service jusqu'à la fermeture, Hannah attendait que son ami arrive.

Après tout il n'y avait que deux clients, elle n'allait pas les déranger en invitant une personne. Grâce à sa chouette qu'elle avait appelé Aeli, elle lui avait écrit une longue lettre, s'excusant de sa piètre amitié, et l'invitant à passer lorsqu'elle travaillait le soir, pour pouvoir discuter. C'est lorsqu'elle donnait l'addition aux clients qu'Ernie entra. Avec un grand sourire, elle l'accueillit.

- Bonsoir, vous désirez une table ?

- Non merci, je vais m'installer au bar, lui répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

- Et, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Mais, ce que vous désirez, mademoiselle.

Hannah éclata de rire, puis lui dit en chuchotant qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ignorait le nom des boissons moldues.

- N'importe quoi, répondit-il avec une moue vexée, rappelles toi que moi j'ai fait étude des moldus à Poudlard !

- Moins fort ! En plus j'ai aussi pris cette matière.

- C'était de la triche, ton père est moldu.

Même après quelques années, il fallait qu'il rabâche le sujet. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses banales jusqu'à que le bar soit désert. Lorsque le dernier client fut parti, ils purent parler librement.

- Au fait Hannah, tu sais que tu as raté la journée de commémoration de la... bataille?

Devant son air hésitant, la jeune fille faillit lui mentir, faire semblant de ne pas avoir été au courant. Mais Ernie étant l'un de ses seuls amis, elle ne put s'y résoudre.

- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux. Je crois... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu y aller. C'est trop dur, et trop récent.

- Hum, Susan m'avait dit que tu n'allais toujours pas bien. Et je pense qu'elle t'a déjà dit plusieurs vérités, mais au risque de répéter la même chose qu'elle, il faut que tu passes le cap, tu sais? Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...

Il continua à la réconforter, à lui parler, et à la réfléchir durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à qu'elle l'interrompe d'un geste de la main, avec sur son visage, un semblant de sourire.

- J'ai compris Ernie, j'ai compris. Juste... Il me faut juste plus de temps que vous. Merci d'être là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon...

- Oh! Je sais que je suis totalement hors sujet, mais Suzy m'a demandé de t'inviter pour mercredi prochain, elle organise une soirée pour son anniversaire, et elle m'as dit de te dire que...

- Mais elle est née le seize mai, pas le dix-sept!

- Oui, mais le seize c'est un mardi, et tu es de service le mardi, non?

- Oh...

- Évidemment, tu croyais qu'elle n'allait pas t'inviter? Bref, je disais donc, qu'elle m'a dit de te dire – j'emploie souvent le verbe « dire » décidément – que si tu ne venais pas, ou que tu trouvais une excuse quelconque pour t'esquiver, elle comptait te torturer lentement, très lentement, tout en te faisant réciter toutes les dates des batailles de gobelins de tous les livres d'Histoire de la Magie que l'on a eu depuis... la première... année... de Poudlard.

Le fou rire qui les avait gagné, les empêcha de continuer leur conversation. Les seules phrases phrases compréhensibles qu'ils purent échanger furent « Plutôt cruelle, la Poufsouffle quand même », « C'est vrai que l'Histoire de la Magie et moi, ça fait bien plus que deux! », « Imagine, si en plus, elle prenait l'apparence de Binns pour te torturer.. », et « Je crois qu'il vaudrait pour ma vie, que je vienne mercredi, n'est-ce-pas cher messager? ».

Avec le coeur léger et un grand sourire, Hannah promit de venir, et déclara qu'il était temps de fermer le bar. Les deux amis se séparèrent, puis Hannah transplana directement chez elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire à cette heure tardive. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit rapidement, détendue.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait revu Neville. L'été touchait à sa fin, laissant derrière lui nombreux enfants plus ou moins ravis de retourner à Poudlard. C'était justement à la rentrée, qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Elle finissait tranquillement une bièraubeurre, en observant le défilé des familles pour les achats scolaires. Elle se souvenait de sa toute première année, la première fois qu'elle avait traversé ce bar, et qu'elle avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse. Elle y était allée en famille, elle aussi. Avec sa mère, et son père. Qui ne détestait pas encore ce qui approchait de près ou de loin à la magie.

- Hannah, tu prendras autre chose?

Elle leva les yeux rapidement vers l'homme qui l'avait interrompu, et lui sourit.

- Non merci, Tom, et ne t'embête pas à débarrasser, je t'apporterais tout ça, quand j'aurais fini.

Le vieil lui rendit son sourire d'un air fatigué et se dirigea vers une table voisine. Elle l'observa discrètement, se rendant compte de son dos courbé, de ses mains usées, de son crâne maintenant chauve, et de son sourire édenté. Ils étaient devenus amis. _Le Chaudron Baveur_ était l'un des seuls lieux où elle se sentait chez elle dans le monde magique, en dehors de chez Susan.

Elle s'y rendait au minimum une à deux fois par semaine, même lorsqu'elle ne passait pas voir son amie à _Betty's books_. Elle y venait pour être tranquille, observer et s'imprégner une nouvelle fois du monde magique, et puis pour discuter avec Tom aussi. Elle savait qu'il risquait de mettre la clé sous la porte, s'il ne trouvait personne pour reprendre le bar. Trop timide, et peu ambitieuse, elle ne s'était pas proposé à sa succession, et lui, conscient de sa situation financière et morale, ne lui avait pas non plus proposé.

Mais aujourd'hui, devant les signes évidents de fatigue dans l'attitude de son nouvel ami, elle se promit d'essayer de lui en parler, de lui proposer, sinon un rachat du _Chaudron_, au moins une aide en tant que serveuse, pour qu'il puisse s'organiser, se reposer puis arrêter de travailler.

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution, qu'elle rapporta au comptoir, son verre et son assiette. Quelle était la probabilité que Neville Londubat entre à ce moment précis, dans le bar? Faible, très faible. Peut-être que la jeune fille seule dont le visage lui était familier (« Probablement une élève de Poudlard » avait-elle pensé), qui n'arrêtait pas de se remaquiller à deux tables d'elle, aurait du l'alerter, ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle ait décidé qu'elle désirait travailler ici, aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille... Après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas vu la dernière dois, sur son lieu de travail?

Une fois que le jeune homme fut allé saluer sa belle (Lisa? Lydia? Lyra? elle ne s'en souvenait plus), il se dirigea vers le comptoir, surement par habitude et par compassion pour Tom.

Hannah, elle, n'avait pas bougé dès l'instant où il était entré. Elle se rendait compte que finalement sans cette soirée, trois mois plus tôt, peut-être qu'elle serait encore en train de se morfondre dans son appartement moldu, à écrire occasionnellement à Susan, jamais à Ernie, à aller voir son père tous les mercredis alors que cela la déprimait encore plus, et que celui-ci ne s'intéressait même plus à elle... Elle lui était reconnaissante, finalement. Ou reconnaissante au hasard, elle hésitait.

* * *

Des idées? Des critiques?


	7. Tournant décisif

Un nouveau chapitre.

Un peu court. très court. Désolé pour le retard.. :)

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il s'avançait un doux sourire aux lèvres, vers Tom, sans un regard vers elle.

- Bonjour Tom, deux cafés noirs s'il-te-plait.

- Je t'apporte ça de suite.

Hannah, elle, avait fini par bouger, elle posa sans grande délicatesse son verre et son assiette, interrompant ainsi la conversation des deux hommes.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais engagé quelqu'un, commença Neville en s'adressant au barman. Vous êtes nouvelle, ici, alors? continua-t-il en tournant son regard vers la jeune fille. Oh! Hannah! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

- Eh bien, euh...

Elle lança un regard paniqué vers le patron du _Chaudron Baveur_. Elle n'était pas serveuse après tout, pourtant avant qu'elle puisse contredire le jeune homme, c'est Tom qui parla.

- Oui, elle m'aide de temps en temps, tu sais je ne suis plus d'une forme olympique maintenant, il faut que je pense à arrêter tout ça...

Alors que Neville, dos à elle, tentait de convaincre le barman qu'il était toujours un homme aussi vigoureux comme un dragon, Hannah remercia d'un hochement de tête son vieil ami.

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tom. Surtout après la scène de tout à l'heure, elle voulait réellement lui proposer de l'aider. Ses pensées divaguaient alors que la fameuse Lydia parlait de son travail. L'ancien grinffondor l'avait invité à les rejoindre pour discuter, et maintenant, elle écoutait la copine de celui-ci lui parler de l'importance de l'entretien esthétique des sorciers et sorcières. Heureusement qu'elle était sensée travailler au _Chaudron Baveur_, elle comptait donc s'éclipser d'ici cinq minutes. Quatre minutes. Trois minu...

- Hannah, au fait, tu sais j'ai essayé de te revoir au bar moldu où tu travaillais, mais les deux fois où j'y suis passé, tu n'y étais pas.

- Oh, oui, je suis au courant, ma collègue me l'a dit. Elle t'aurait d'ailleurs donner mes horaires de boulot. Et les siens par la même occasion. C'est vraiment bête qu'on se soit raté, ça doit faire trois mois quand même. Tu travailles toujours pour ton savant fou?

- Oui, même si je cherche un peu ailleurs quand même. Mais toi quand as-tu décidé de venir ici, de quitter ton petit coin moldu?

- Tu sais, je ne travaille pas vraiment...

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop? les interrompit la petite amie de Neville.

- Lydia chérie, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hannah, alors je peux bien discuter, non?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois retourner travailler de toutes façons, à la prochaine Neville... Lydia, les salua-t-elle d'un sourire pour l'un, d'un signe de tête un peu raide pour l'autre.

Elle s'était éclipsée, comme prévu. Juste quand la discussion devenait intéressante, évidemment. Tant pis, elle aurait surement une autre occasion de discuter avec lui. Pour l'instant, elle devait parler à Tom.

* * *

Hannah n'en revenait pas. Elle était allongée, sur son lit, à essayer de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait discuté avec Tom. Et contre toutes attentes, il avait directement accepté sa proposition et même plus. Alors qu'elle voulait simplement l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un acheteur potentiel à son bar, il lui avait promis un emploi stable, et que même s'il vendait, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle puisse garder son travail si cela lui plaisait vraiment. Elle commençait lundi. Lundi. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Elisabeth, sa patronne actuelle, qu'elle démissionnait. On était jeudi, demain pourrait être son dernier jour de service. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas après qu'elle l'ait engagé alors qu'elle faisait une piètre serveuse à ses débuts, pas après qu'elle n'ait rien dit malgré sa disparition pour la bataille de Poudlard. Non, elle travaillerait jusqu'à dimanche. Pour la remercier en quelque sorte.

Elle écrivit ensuite deux lettres, une à Susan, une à Ernie, quémandant des félicitations pour cette importante nouvelle. Elle regarda Aelis s'envoler, puis la tête encore un peu ailleurs, elle se mit à cuisiner. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle désirait plus que tout faire le somptueux gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui faire. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle fila à la supérette moldue à deux rues de chez elle, pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin. Il avait beau être déjà dix-huit heures passées, elle trouva tous ses ingrédients, et même un beau moule à gâteau, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'acheter en s'installant. Et tranquillement, en écoutant un disque que son père lui avait offert quatre ans auparavant, elle se remit aux fourneaux, la tête pleine de souvenirs et son coeur endeuillé, un peu plus léger.

* * *

Evolution un peu lente. Mais c'est ainsi.

Le moindre commentaire est le bienvenu. D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées quant à la suite, donnez les moi, pour que j'ai un peu votre vision des choses :D

Merci de suivre!


	8. Encore des choses à apprendre

Et un nouveau chapitre! Ca y est j'ai de nouveau des idées, la publication devrait être donc bien plus rapide :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Elisabeth?

- Combien de fois, t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Liz, dis-moi?

- Euh, beaucoup? Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire timide. Je peux te parler?

- Je suis à toi dans deux minutes, le temps de servir la table cinq, j'arrive.

Hannah ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Après tout elle était dans son droit, elle pouvait poser sa démission quand cela lui chantait. Mais elle se sentait redevable envers cette femme, qui l'avait plus qu'aider. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le nouveau travail (enfin pas si différent que celui-ci) qui l'attendait lundi.

- Alors quel est ton problème? lui demanda sa patronne, un plateau vide à la main.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi, en fait... Mais plutôt pour vous..

- Quand tu dis vous, tu parles du bar c'est ça?

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elizabeth comprit assez vite de quoi il retournait.

- Tu veux démissionner Hannah? Tu veux partir? Pourquoi?

- Je.. Ça s'est décidé si vite, désolée, je suis désolée de te prévenir seulement maintenant, mais je peux pas refuser! Vraiment désolée..

- Du calme, jeune fille! Explique toi plus clairement, s'il-te-plait!

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité de toutes façons. Elle avait donc plus ou moins préparé une histoire bancale en prenant son petit-déjeuner le matin même.

- C'est précipité je sais, mais on m'a proposé un travail plutôt éloigné d'ici, pour aider un ami de la famille, et j'ai besoin de changer un peu d'air. Je sais que c'est vraiment lamentable de ma part de te prévenir si tard, mais j'ai vraiment envie, et même besoin d'y aller.

- Je vois...

- Oh, mais tu sais je comptais rester jusqu'à Dimanche, je voulais pas abandonner le bar comme ça. Tu m'as tellement aidé il y a deux ans, en m'acceptant ici, tu sais...

- Et quand es-tu sensée commencer ton nouveau boulot?

- Lundi, ce lundi là...

- D'accord, d'accord. C'est donc ta dernière journée de travail aujourd'hui, tu viendras vers dix-sept heures pour qu'on mette un terme à ton contrat. Mary s'occupera des clients pendant ce temps.

- Mais je voulais rester jusqu'à dimanche!

- Certainement pas, tu vas aller travailler loin, tu dois surement déménager, concentre toi là dessus, et laisse moi trouver un nouvel employé.

« Si elle savait... » pensa Hannah.

- Oh, mais je serais souvent en ville, je passerai vous voir!

- Ce soir, dix-sept heures. Bonne dernière journée Hannah, conclut avec un regard légèrement peiné sa future ex-patronne.

* * *

Dix-huit heures, dans son appartement. C'était fait. Je démissionne, tu démissionnes, il/elle démissionne, nous... Elle l'avait fait. Dix-huit heures donc. Un vendredi. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire? Ne fallait-il pas fêter cela? Elle se mit à la recherche de sa chouette pour envoyer un message à Suzy et à Ernie, pour savoir s'ils voulaient sortir. Mais Aelis devait être partie chasser, elle restait introuvable.

Si seulement sa cheminée était reliée au Réseau de cheminettes, cela serait tellement plus pratique... Hannah se leva d'un bond. Bien sûr la cheminée! Il lui suffisait de passer au _Chaudron Baveur_ et d'emprunter la cheminée de Tom. De toutes façons, elle voulait le voir pour régler quelques modalités.

Elle enfila rapidement une veste épaisse car malheureusement, il commençait déjà à faire un peu trop froid pour ce début septembre. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de transplaner. Enfin pour rentrer chez elle, pas tellement, c'était tout de même bien pratique. Mais là, pouvait-elle se permettre d'arriver directement sur le chemin de Traverse, ou directement dans le bar? Elle n'était pas sur de connaître assez bien les alentours moldus du _Chaudron,_ pour y transplaner. « Allons-y pour le bus » se décida-t-elle. Elle mit un peu moins d'une demi-heure à arriver à destination.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Tom la salua et lui lança, un espiègle:

- Tu es en avance... De deux jours!

- Comment ça? On n'est pas Lundi? lui répondit-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation sur sa démission, et sur son futur travail, elle posa la question du transplanage.

- Oh, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ont voulu réglementer un peu tout cela. C'était un peu la débandade, tout le monde transplanait n'importe-où, c'était devenu une habitude. Maintenant, il y a plusieurs aires de transplanage aux quatre coins du Chemin de Traverse, il y en a une à trois rues d'ici, sur la droite, tu y fera un tour pour pouvoir réussir à arriver en un seul morceau lundi matin!

- Merci Tom! Dis-moi, je peux t'emprunter ta cheminée, il faut que je joigne des amis.

- Hé bien, prend tes aises!

- Oh, non, je voulais pas, je suis désolée, bégaya Hannah.

- Je rigolais, jeune fille. Allez vas-y, je te sers un verre, en attendant.

* * *

Après une soirée arrosée avec Ernie et quelques uns de ses amis, elle devait retrouver pour le déjeuner Susan qui n'avait pas pu se libérer la veille. Elle avait pris soin de faire un tour à l'aire de transplanage la veille, et s'apprêtait à arriver directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle prit soin de fermer son appartement à clé, vérifia l'heure qu'il était, et avec un quart d'heure d'avance, elle transplana.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme, un cri aigu qu'elle ne sut identifier retentit, et au même moment une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule. En moins d'une seconde, elle oublia que la guerre était terminée, et ne réagit qu'à l'instinct, stupéfixiant l'homme qui l'avait attrapé. Elle voulu s'échapper, lança un nouveau sort, et commença à courir, vers le premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit, le _Chaudron Baveur_. Mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, Hannah reçu un maléfice d'entrave, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Trois hommes plutôt costauds, mais essoufflés, la dévisageaient, ne comprenant pas comment une si jeune femme avait pu les surprendre, et immobilisés deux des leurs. C'est à ce moment là que les yeux de la sorcière tombèrent sur l'uniforme que portaient ces hommes, brodé des mots suivants: « Surveillance de l'Aire1 ». Elle allait devoir user de diplomatie... Alors que le maléfice d'entrave qui n'était pas des plus puissants, lui laissait une plus grande liberté de mouvement, elle se risqua à parler:

- Excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai fais une erreur..

- Ellie, va chercher le chef de suite, déclara le plus vieux des trois hommes, qui ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

- Je suis désolée, mais vous m'avez surprise, j'ai eu un malheureux réflexe, et..

- Taisez-vous, vous avez enfreint le règlement de transplanage, vous êtes en tord.

- Comment ça, je suis en tord? On m'a dit de transplaner ici, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, non? Vous avez mis ces aires en place, pour qu'on y TRANSPLANE, NON? s'énerva Hannah.

« Pour la diplomatie, c'est raté... » pensa-t-elle, fulminante.

- Le problème n'est pas là, mademoiselle, lui répondit avec hésitation le plus jeune des deux, c'est que l'alarme a retenti..., voyez-vous, vous n'étiez pas autorisée à arriver sur l'aire, tout simplement parce-que vous n'avez pas... vous n'avez pas votre permis de transplanage...

Sa colère disparut en écoutant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Mais quelle imbécile! » Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas son permis, sa mère... Sa mère était morte avant qu'elle ne le passe...

C'est à ce moment-là, que le dénommé Ellie, revint avec un homme avec une robe grise, qu'elle put identifier comme membre de la Brigade magique. « Dommage, la journée avait pourtant bien commencé... »

* * *

Des impressions ? :)


	9. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise!

Je préviens de suite, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre.

Transition, transition!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Susan allait la tuer. Il était quatorze heure vingt. Elle sortait tout juste d'un poste de la Brigade magique, une sorte d'annexe du Ministère, où on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'en plus de l'amende de soixante gallions et vingt mornilles qu'elle devait, elle avait intérêt à passer son permis de transplanage le plus vite possible. D'un pas furieux, elle se dirigeait vers Gringotts, dans l'espoir d'avoir assez d'argent sur son compte pour payer ce qu'elle devait. Elle entra dans la banque sans même remarquer les gobelins qui gardaient l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers le premier comptoir libre à sa droite. S'accoudant au comptoir qui semblait être entièrement fait de marbre, elle fut direct:

- Je viens retirer soixante-dix gallions.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous? lui répondis le gobelin en face d'elle, avec un sourire narquois.

Hannah décida de garder sa colère pour plus tard et plaquât un air aimable sur son visage.

- Désolée, et donc, bonjour! J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais retirer soixante-dix gallions sur mon compte, s'il-vous plait? déclara-t-elle excessivement polie.

- Votre nom? Reprit-il, professionnellement.

- Abbot.

- Hannah Abbot, donc, oui vous pouvez avoir ces gallions, bien largement, je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes. Patientez là-bas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demandé ce qu'il entendait par « bien largement », il avait filé, remplacé immédiatement par un autre gobelin prêt à s'occuper d'un nouveau client.

Comme promis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, un message doré apparu sous ses yeux, lui indiquant de se rendre au bureau vingt-trois. « Magie gobeline » pensa-telle, admirative malgré le caractère difficile des créatures en question. Elle retrouva, derrière le comptoir, à l'emplacement numéro vingt-trois, le fameux banquier. Celui-ci lui tendit une bourse bien assez lourde. Alors qu'il allait la congédier, elle l'interrompit:

- Je peux savoir combien il y a exactement sur ce compte?

Le gobelin prit un air renfrogné, agacé qu'elle lui fasse perdre du temps.

- Vous possédez deux mille huit cent cinquante-sept gallions et trente-neuf mornilles, après ce retrait.

- Hein? Je dis dire, comment? Comment c'est possible?

- Je suppose qu'à la mort de... Elisa Abbot, votre mère j'imagine, tout le contenu de son compte a été reversé sur le votre.

- Je... M..Merci... Aurevoir.

Hannah sortit de la banque, presque en courant, ne désirant que se réfugier quelque-part, n'importe où, où elle pourrait se remettre de la nouvelle.

* * *

« Quelle imbécile! » Bien sûr que sa mère avait un compte sorcier, chez Gringotts! Elle n'avait pas que de l'argent moldu! Ils vivaient tous les trois de manière moldue comme sorcière, avant... Avant tout ça. Dire qu'elle pensait que son héritage n'était contenu quand dans une des nombreuses banques de Londres, pour la somme d'un millier de livres. Elle s'était trompée. Lourdement. Elle savait que l'argent de sa mère du côté moldu avait été réparti de façon égale, entre son compte et celui de son père, bien qu'elle ait du attendre ses dix-huit ans pour y accéder. Elle ne l'avait que très peu utilisé, seulement pour sauver ses fins de mois, lorsque son salaire ne lui suffisait pas.

A présent elle hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Devait-elle fermer son compte moldu, et transférer son argent à Gringotts? Cela lui semblait absurde vu qu'elle désirait toujours appartenir aux deux mondes. Les banques ne faisaient-elles pas fructifier l'argent de leur client? Elle pourrait peut-être le faire, cela lui rapporterais peut-être un peu, au fil des ans. Elle errait sans but sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis... « Merlin, il est seize heure! » s'exclama-t-elle au milieu de la foule du samedi, sans se préoccuper des regards amusés ou exaspérés qu'on lui lançait.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle décida d'affronter Susan dès maintenant, au lieu d'attendre que la colère de son amie ne s'enflamme encore plus. Elle ouvrit la porte de la librairie avec hésitation, espérant finalement pouvoir éviter la dispute qui risquait de suivre. Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement entrée dans la boutique, une furie la fit ressortir immédiatement, et commença à crier, au beau milieu de la ruelle.

- AH! C'est gentil de me prévenir! Je t'ai attendu TOUT le temps de ma pause de midi! J'ai du me contenter d'un sandwich finalement parce-que Madame n'a pas daigné se pointer au rendez-vous! Tu te rend compte! MERCI, VRAIMENT! En plus c'est tellement pas ton genre d'arriver en retard, je me suis inquiétée! Et maintenant t'es là, à me regarder avec tes petit yeux de chiot! Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que ça fonctionne pas avec moi... Tu m'énerves... Rooh, vraiment Hannah, je sais pas comment tu fais, me regardes pas comme ça, c'est moi qui vais me sentir coupable après...

Hannah avait toujours su comment calmer son amie; celle-ci n'avait jamais résisté à son visage plein de remords. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait ses « yeux de chiot » comme elle les appelait qu'elle avait oublié l'effet qu'ils avaient sur Susan. Une vraie Poufsouffle... Même si parfois, elle pensait que celle-ci aurait eu sa place à Grinffondor rien que pour sa capacité de fougue et d'énervement.

- Suzy, je suis vraiment désolé, mais là, je ne peux que plaider non coupable, j'ai été arrêtée...

- Comment ça? Oh, je savais qu'il avait un problème! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

- Calme-toi, par Merlin! T'es pas croyable, tu ne me laisse même pas en placer une, lui répondit Hannah, souriante. Tu sais, ils ont installé ces aires de transplanage aux quatres coins du Chemin, et là, je me suis dit « Oh! Mais si j'allais voir ce qu'il se passe quand on transplane sans permis? ». Et bien devine! Ils ont des alarmes du tonnerre, je-te-jure!

- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça, sérieusement?

- Hé bien j'avais légèrement oublié qu'il fallait un permis, en fait...

- Je suis quand même étonnée qu'Ernie ait oublié de te prévenir. Au fait je n'ai rien manqué hier soir?

- Juste Ernie, totalement cuit!

* * *

La dispute vite oubliée, les deux amies se quittèrent moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque Evan les interrompit, rappelant à « Suzy chérie » qu'elle était sensée travailler, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la couvrir tout le reste de l'après-midi. Et ce fut une jeune fille rougissante, qui laissa Hannah vaguer à ses occupations.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il fallait qu'elle passe au Ministère dans la semaine pour s'inscrire au permis de transplanage. En attendant, elle allait continué à se déplacer « à la moldue ». De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle avait été arrêtée en transplanant illégalement, le chef de la Brigade de surveillance s'était débrouillé pour qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser ce moyen de transport sans être magiquement repéré. Fini le déplacement instantané. Hannah espérait qu'elle pourrait passer son permis au plus vite.

Il fallait en plus cette semaine qu'elle règle cette histoire de banque. Sans compter que c'étaient ses premiers jours de salariée dans le monde magique.

Elle traina des pieds jusqu'au _Chaudron_, où elle décida de raconter ses mésaventures à Tom, histoire d'en rire, au lieu d'en pleurer.

* * *

Des impressions? Je sais que ça patine un peu, mais la suite arrive :)


	10. Et la vie continue

Et un nouveau chapitre! Joyeuses fêtes à tous!

* * *

Dire que Neville était euphorique serait un euphémisme. Il se retenait même se faire des bonds d'allégresse! Il relu pour la vingtième fois au moins la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin-là. Elle confirmait l'achat d'une serre et lui demandait de passer pour onze heure au Bureau des Transactions Magique, au Ministère. C'était sa serre. Rien qu'à lui! « Merlin, il faut que j'annonce ça à Lydia! ». Comme ils avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de s'installer ensemble, il transplana directement chez elle. Il fut accueilli par plusieurs hurlements, indubitablement féminins.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien, Neville! Qu'est-ce-qui te prends?

Il avait apparemment interrompu une séance de coiffure entre copines. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle serait seule, après tout, le Jeudi était l'un de ses jours de congé. Cela ne l'empêcha de garder un magnifique sourire et de demander:

- Je peux te parler, j'ai un super truc à te dire!

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-elle en fermant la porte de la cuisine derrière eux.

Il lui tendit la lettre et continua sur sa lancée, légèrement hystérique.

- Ça y est! J'ai ma serre! Je peux enfin quitter mon boulot et m'occuper comme je veux de toutes ces plantes, en acheter d'autres, en vendre...

Et sur le coup de l'émotion, il l'embrassa avec fougue, sans remarquer la légère déception sur le visage de Lydia. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il leur avait trouvé un endroit à eux, rien qu'à eux...

- C'est génial, mon chéri. Mais je ne dois pas faire attendre mes invitées, on en parle ce soir, je viendrais chez toi.

Et elle tourna les talons, un peu trop rapidement.

Sans s'être rendue compte de l'attitude distance de sa petite amie, Neville transplana au Ministère. Un fois dans l'atrium, il se dirigea rapidement vers le plus proche des ascenseurs. Qui partit avant qu'il ne puisse grimper dedans. Il ne dut attendre que quelques secondes avant qu'un nouvel ascenseur ne s'ouvre à deux mètres de lui. Il y entra rapidement, bouscula un homme chargé d'objets divers, dont un livre qui semblait cracher du feu, et une cage qui caquetait. Il s'installa au fond sans porter grande attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, uniquement obnubilé par les minutes qui le séparaient de l'achat définitif de sa serre.

Une jeune fille blonde monta au niveau six, avec un air furieux. Neville mit quelques instants à la reconnaître.

- Euh... Hannah?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Mais celui-ci se radoucit légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit.

- Oh, salut. Désolée je suis un peu énervée. Comment vas-tu?

- Mieux que toi j'ai l'impression! Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène au Ministère?

- Une sombre histoire de permis de transplanage et d'amende, lui répondit-elle, hargneuse.

- Ah, oui! Tu t'es faite attrapée alors que tu transplanais sans permis! Il ne faut pas t'en faire, c'est arrivé à tellement de personnes à la fin de la guerre. Même à Harry et Ron, oh, tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand ils se sont faits attrapés. Enfin attrapés, ils ont juste été réprimandés, en fait...

- Ah oui? Parce-que je trouve que justement soixante gallions c'est énorme! Franchement!

- Je ne dois avouer que c'est beaucoup, mais tu sais, maintenant ça fait plus d'un an, alors ils sont moins cléments, la routine reprend...

- Bien! Qu'on m'excuse d'avoir guéris mes blessures! Loin d'ici! Seule! De ne pas avoir eu de contact avec vous tous, avec ce foutu monde! Ha, ha, je suis _terriblement_ désolée d'avoir loupé la reprise de la routine!

- Mais, je ne voulais...

- C'est là que je descends...

Et, alors que la voix métallique annonçait « Niveau deux », elle se faufila trop rapidement pour que Neville ne puisse s'excuser. Il se rendit compte ensuite, qu'en discutant, il avait loupé son étage. Essayant d'oublier momentanément sa culpabilité, il attendit que l'ascenseur remonte. Lorsqu'il entendit « Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau... », il descendit avec une seule idée en tête; sa serre. Il penserait à s'excuser plus tard auprès d'Hannah.

* * *

Hannah revint au _Chaudron Baveur_ toujours dans un état de nerf. Elle fila directement derrière le comptoir et alla poser ses affaires dans la réserve. On était Mercredi et Tom lui avait laissé quelques heures pour qu'elle puisse régler cette histoire de permis, au plus vite. Ses premiers jours de travail s'étaient très bien passé, elle avait revu beaucoup de têtes connues, et avait apprécié retrouvé d'anciens camarades.

Mais voilà, il avait fallu qu'au Ministère, on lui annonce qu'elle ne pourrait passer l'examen du permis de transplanage que le sept novembre, soit environ deux mois plus tard. « Désolé, on a pas de place avant, il faut toujours réservé, vous savez, beaucoup de personnes veulent le passer, le repassent... ». Elle lui en ficherait des « désolés ». Par-dessus tout, elle avait réussit à s'énerver contre une des seules personnes avec qui elle semblait recréer de nouveaux liens d'amitiés. Tout ça pour ce permis. Même si elle pensait en partie ce qu'elle avait dit, en aucun cas, elle aurait du lui cracher cela à la figure.

Sans compter, qu'après elle était passée à sa banque moldue pour régler cette histoire de compte. Elle n'avait pu obtenir un rendez-vous que pour le lendemain, et encore « Vous avez de la chance, une place s'est libérée, vous auriez du attendre une semaine normalement! » lui avait-on dit. Elle n'était plus à une semaine près, vu qu'il fallait qu'elle attende DEUX mois pour passer son permis de transplanage!

Elle mit rapidement un tablier, et se dirigea vers la salle, avec un sourire factice.

- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir?

* * *

Vingt-deux heures. Alors qu'elle insérait sa clé, pour ouvrir son appartement, elle remarqua qu'un déménagement avait du avoir lieu dans la journée. Un nouveau voisin de palier. « Espérons qu'il ou elle sera plus agréable que Mme Gritch » pensa-t-elle au souvenir de la vielle femme hautaine qui habitait à côté de chez elle, il y avait une semaine encore.

Refermant derrière elle, elle lança son manteau sur son canapé puis s'y affala. Dure journée. Sans compter, qu'à présent elle savait qu'il lui faudrait emprunté les transports moldus tous les jours. Occasionnellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mais tous les jours! Pour aller travailler, en plus. Elle était épuisée, et se dirigeait mollement vers sa chambre, quand elle entendit un léger _Toc Toc _à ses carreaux. Elle se précipita vers le salon, bien plus alerte qu'un instant auparavant, se demandant qui pourrait bien lui écrire à cette heure-ci. Un petit hibou noir la regardait d'un air mécontent et se posa sur son épaule dès qu'elle eut ouvert la fenêtre. Vu son la noirceur de son regard, elle lui dit:

- Tu dois m'attendre depuis longtemps, non?

Il hulula pour toute réponse, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Aeli qui dormait dans sa cage. Elle vérifia la puissance de son sort d'insonorisation, avant de tendre quelques _MiamHibou_ au messager. Reconnaissant, il daigna lui présenter la lettre qui lui été destinée. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, la parcourant avec un sourire bienvenue en cette fin de journée.

_Hannah,_

_Ne dit-on pas que les hiboux trouvent toujours les destinataires? J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra au plus vite._

_Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, vraiment je ne pensais pas du tout que cela allait t'atteindre autant, et de toute façon, même si la-dite « routine » reprend pour maintenir notre monde en place, rien est oublié, et rien n'est pardonné, tu sais?_

_Vraiment excuse-moi!_

_Je passerais au Chaudron pour discuter avec toi, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras!_

_Dis-moi quand est-ce-que tu travailles, que je viennes dès que je peux._

_Bonne soirée, et à bientôt._

_Neville._

_

* * *

_

Neville caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme allongée à côté de lui. Elle dormait chez lui ce soir. Pratiquement chaque jour il se réveilla chez elle, ou elle chez lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils pensent à s'installer ensemble. Tout lui souriait en ce moment. Lydia et lui s'entendaient à merveille, il avait enfin la serre dont il avait toujours rêvé...

Le seul point noir était sa dispute avec Hannah. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Curieusement, un peu trop, peut-être. « Pourvu qu'elle ait reçu ma lettre... » pensa-t-il.

Il était vingt-trois heures seize. Il fallait qu'il dorme, demain commençait sa journée en tant que propriétaire de serre. Il avait hâte. Ce fut le grattement discret de son hibou Delphes qui le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

_Neville,_

_Crois moi, tu es plus que pardonné!_

_Et dire que je pensais m'excuser moi, de m'être emporté ainsi, tu te précipites, en griffondor que tu es, pour le faire avant moi._

_Bien que j'accepte tes excuses (tu en doutais?), je t'en dois également. Vraiment, j'étais énervée, tu as juste dit ce qui a fait déborder le chaudron. Pardon._

_Je suis d'accord, passe quand tu veux au Chaudron, je serais ravie de t'accueillir, si tu ne m'empêches pas, non plus, de travailler!_

_J'y suis tous les jours de la semaine sauf le jeudi. Le vendredi, samedi, dimanche, je travaille de quatorze heures à minuit peu près. Sinon les autres jours, je commence entre neuf heures et demi et dix heures, et je pars à partir de dix-neuf heures. Je dis à partir car si Tom a besoin d'aide je reste volontiers. Je t'entend déjà dire « Quelle poufsouffle ». Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas, hé!_

_Il est tard, je rentre justement du boulot, mais demain c'est jeudi alors ça va!_

_Bonne nuit! Ou bonne journée, si tu lis ceci demain matin._

_Hannah._

Neville referma la lettre consciencieusement, et la posa sur sa table de nuit. Il se recoucha, enlaça Lydia et ferma les yeux, calant sa respiration au rythme du souffle régulier de la jeune femme.

Et chacun des deux s'endormit ce soir là, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Impressions? Commentaires? Idées?

Ne vous gênez pas surtout!


	11. Conversations

Je sais pas à quoi je carbure, mais j'ai un chapitre d'avance!

Voilà, la suite, te merci à vous revieweurs fidèles :D

* * *

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Il réveilla doucement Hannah. En se frottant les yeux, elle se mit à bailler longuement. Il était dix heures et elle avait plus que bien dormi... Dix heures! Déjà! Elle fila rapidement à la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait dormi presque onze heures d'affilé! Cela ne lui était plus arriver depuis de longs mois...

En se passant de l'eau sur le visage, elle lista ce qu'elle avait à faire ce jour-ci. Elle avait rendez-vous à quatorze heures à la banque, et il lui fallait près de vingt minutes pour s'y rendre en métro. Bien il fallait donc qu'elle parte vers treize heures trente... C'était largement faisable. Elle choisit une tenue moldue basique, un jeans et un chemisier. Elle y ajouta une veste de tailleur, histoire de paraître plus sérieuse. Elle devait ensuite passer voir son père. Puis elle pourrait enfin profiter de sa journée de congé, qui semblait plus être une courte soirée au final.

Elle poussa les portes de la banque à treize heures moins cinq, précisément. S'informant à l'accueil, elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils moelleux dans la salle d'attente. Elle attendit près d'un quart d'heure, lorsqu'à treize heures passés de quelques minutes, un jeune homme entra et déclara:

- Mademoiselle Abbot? M. Smith va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre.

Elle attrapa son sac et son manteau et le suivit. Il lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, ne serai-ce-que ses yeux si sombres. Mais elle n'arrivait à se rappeler qui... Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le troisième bureau, sur leur droite.

- Entrez, mademoiselle. Merci Mickael, peux-tu amener ce dossier à l'accueil immédiatement? Et il faudrait faire des photocopies de ces relevés pour le patron. Installez-vous, installez-vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Hannah.

Le dénommé Mickael partit d'un un air mécontent. Et le rendez-vous commença.

* * *

Au final, elle avait placé la moitié de l'argent qu'elle avait sur un compte épargne, et gardé le reste sur un compte « courant » comme il disait. Cela lui allait lui permettre de payer ses deux mois de transports moldus et environ trois à quatre mois de loyer. De toute façon, elle finirait par déménager au moins pour se rapprocher du monde magique. Elle regardait les stations défiler, commençant à se blinder pour qu'aucune remarque que pourrait faire son père ne la touche. Elle descendit, se faufila à travers la foule de gens, et sortit à l'air libre. Respirant un grand coup, elle se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré, vers l'appartement dans lequel vivait Henry, son père.

Trois coups frappés. Des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Hannah! Tiens cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Salut, papa, lui répondit-elle en entrant.

Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps pendant quelques minutes. Tant que l'on n'abordait pas la magie, il n'y avait aucun problème. Malheureusement la conversation s'orienta lentement mais surement vers son travail.

- Alors ça se passe bien ton boulot de serveuse?

- Elle hésita. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- J'ai changé de boulot. Enfin non, je suis toujours serveuse mais plus au même endroit, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

- Et c'est où ce nouvel endroit?

- C'est... _Au Chaudron Baveur_, tu vois?

En moins d'une seconde, le visage de son père se ferma. Il leva lentement ses yeux vers elle. Ils étaient emplis de reproches, et de colère.

- Alors tu y es retournée?

Sa voix était glaciale, et malgré ses efforts pour être impassible, Hannah fut brisée par celle-ci. Elle lui répondit, tremblante:

- Je... Essaye de comprendre, Papa! J'appartiens aussi à ce monde, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'oublier, c'est une partie de moi, je n'y peux rien, s'il-te-plaît comprends-moi...

- Tu as donc oublié ce que la... La magie, crachat-il, a fait à ta mère? Tu l'as oublié, hein?

- NON! Non! Bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu... Tu ne peux... pas... penser ça!

Elle sanglotait. Elle savait que cette visite allait mal finir, elle le savait!

- Je croyais que tu avais choisi, que tu _m'avais_ choisi, pendant cette guerre!

- Mais c'est fini, tout ça, c'est fini... S'il-te-plait, ne me demande pas de...

- Choisis Hannah. Encore. Choisis.

- Non, pas ça, tu ne comprends pas...

- La magie, ou moi? cria-t-il avec colère.

Des souvenirs se bousculèrent derrière ses yeux fermés sous l'émotion. Retrouvailles. Susan, Ernie. Tom et le bar. Les enfants faisant leurs courses pour la rentrée. Poudlard. L'Armée de Dumbledore, Neville, la guerre, sa mère... Sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cautionné qu'elle fasse un choix. Ce choix.

Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle sécha ses larmes et ancra son regard dans celui de son père. Il sembla se calmer à ce contact, comme incertain de ce qui allait suivre.

- Je ne peux pas choisir. C'est impossible. Tu aimais maman telle qu'elle était, tu m'aimeras comme je suis. Je reviendrai quand tu aura réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit, débrouille toi pour faire le bon choix. Tu préfères perdre ta fille? Soit, mais ce sera TA décision.

- Hannah!

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte, s'enfuyant en courant, des larmes plein les yeux.

* * *

Elle avait mis plus d'une heure et quart à rentrer chez elle, à pieds. Oui, à pieds. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de s'insérer dans la foule du métro ou du bus londonien. Elle avait un peu froid, mais ses yeux étaient secs, à présent. Elle s'arrêta pour relever son courrier., bien que du monde moldu elle ne recevait que factures, et publicités. Elle n'avait qu'une lettre. « Electricité » soupira-t-elle. Elle remarqua que sur la boite aux lettres le nom de Mme Gritch avait été changé en M. Perks. Même si le nom l'interpella, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'envie d'accueillir son voisin aujourd'hui. Seulement envie de broyer du noir, et d'oublier cette foutue journée.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine que son père ne lui avait donné aucun signe, aucun mot, aucune lettre qui aurait pu la réconforter, l'aider. Pour qu'ils se pardonnent. L'un comme l'autre. Il était seize heures, et elle nettoyait négligemment quelques verres, derrière le comptoir. Elle allait mieux. Susan l'avait écouté et lui avait apporté son soutien. Elle aurait surement flanché sinon. « Demain, j'y retournerai. Lui laisser un mot, avec mon adresse... Oui je ferais ça... » pensait-elle lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par un joyeux « Bonjour ».

Neville se tenait accoudé au comptoir, avec un charmant sourire. Elle oublia momentanément ses soucis, pour lui répondre malicieusement:

- Ah, désolée, aujourd'hui, on ne prend que les bonnes excuses!

- Tu sais que tu viens de dire « désolée » dans ta phrase?

- Mince! Moi qui voulait que tu sois le premier à t'excuser... J'ai tout gâché! dit-elle, boudeuse. Qu'est-ce-que je te sers sinon?

- Restons original... Une bièraubeurre, s'il-te-plait!

Il y avait peu de client dans le bar. Après avoir servi son ami, elle pris la commande de trois nouveaux arrivants, puis retourna au comptoir.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce-qui t'amenait toi, au Ministère?

- Un truc génial! J'ai enfin quitté mon ancien travail...

- Avec ton médicomage fou?

- Exactement, et devine pourquoi? Je suis devenu propriétaire d'une serre magique!

- C'est vrai? C'est super! Tu as toujours adoré la Botanique non?

- Oui, c'est un peu la seule matière où j'avais des facilités, en fait, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu as pu acheter cette serre...?

Le sourire de Neville se fana légèrement à cette question.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète!

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Et il se confia. A sa majorité il avait eu accès aux comptes de ses parents, et même si en tant que tel ce n'était pas un héritage, sa grand-mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait utiliser cet argent comme il le voulait. Il avait longuement hésité, puis s'était décidé à en dépenser une grande partie en achetant cette serre. Hannah eut le tact de ne pas demander où étaient ses parents. Si ce n'était pas un héritage, ils n'étaient peut-être pas morts... Disparus? Le sujet n'avait pas l'air facile pour son ami, il lui raconterait un jour probablement. Elle espérait du moins.

- Mais raconte-moi plutôt, comment tu t'es faite attraper pour transplanage illégal?

- Hé! Ne te moques pas!

Ils discutèrent de leurs mésaventures, pendant plus d'une heure, interrompus régulièrement par une commande à prendre, une table à desservir, un client à installer dans une chambre à l'étage, et par d'autres tâches attribuées à Hannah. A dix-sept heures trente, Neville sursauta.

- Oh, non je suis en retard, je devais passer chercher Lydia à la sortie de son travail, elle va être furieuse. Je te laisse Hannah, j'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi!

- A la prochaine, M. Botanique!

Il résista à l'envie puérile de lui tirer la langue, et partit rapidement en direction du Chemin de Traverse en laissant trainer sa monnaie sur le comptoir.

* * *

**BlaBla:**

Ça évolue, lentement mais sûrement.

Bien que ce ne soit pas une relation rapide, instantanée et passionnelle, j'ose espérer que cela plait quand même.

Un nouveau chapitre bientôt!


	12. Le hasard fait bien les choses

Et voici la suite.

BONNE ANNÉE!

* * *

Jeudi soir. Hannah avait déjeuné ce midi-là avec Ernie, elle était passée voir Susan à son travail, et avait fini par aller déposé un mot succin dans la boite aux lettres de son père, lui indiquant son adresse. Elle rentrait tout juste du supermarché moldu de son quartier, avec une réserve de nourriture et de chocolat. Au cas où elle ait une baisse de moral. Cela lui avait bien manqué la semaine précédente!

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés, devant son appartement, la porte voisine s'ouvrit dans un éclat de rire. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux châtains tressés, sortit en riant avec celui qu'elle supposa être son nouveau voisin. Elle s'apprêtait à insérer sa clé dans la serrure lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la femme. Yeux sombres, très sombres. Plusieurs pièces se mirent en place en même temps, elle relia les points « jeune homme de la banque », « Perks » et « voisin » en moins d'une seconde.

- Perks?

- Abbot?

Les deux jeunes filles avaient parlé en même temps.

- Appelle moi Sally-Ann!

- Et moi, Hannah!

- C'est incroyable de se retrouver ici! Je ne crois pas t'avoir croiser depuis Poud... depuis l'école!

Puis elle lui chuchota:

- On ne sait jamais, les voisins pourraient entendre! Mickael, viens que je te présente! Hannah, mon frère, Mickael, continua-t-elle, en se tournant vers le jeune homme avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, c'est une fille qui était à mon collège, tu sais...?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr! Alors comme ça toi aussi tu es une sor...

- Tais-toi crétin! le coupa sa soeur. J'allais partir, mais je peux bien rester encore un peu, je ne travailles pas demain matin, tu entres?

- Je te rappelle que c'est chez moi, à la base, Sally!

- Mais oui, mais oui, tu viens? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Hannah.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à passer un soirée mouvementée entre deux membres d'une famille apparemment voués à chahuter sans cesse. Elle avait rapidement déposé ses courses chez elle, avant de frapper chez son nouveau voisin. Après un apéritif moldu, ils s'étaient fait un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise en discutant de leurs vies respectives.

Elle apprit ainsi que Sally-Ann, qui avait été à Serdaigle, était employée dans une garderie sur le Chemin de Traverse et que son frère était donc stagiaire dans une banque moldue. Il avait vingt-deux ans, et lui n'était pas un sorcier. Ils lui racontèrent leur enfance, et les catastrophes qu'avait causé la jeune fille et qui retombaient bien souvent sur son frère. Elle s'amusait beaucoup et oublia ses soucis le temps d'une soirée. C'est Mickael qui interrompit leur discussion.

- Oulah! Il est tard, je bosse demain, moi!

- Oh pauvre chou, tu as tellement hâte de jouer le larbin demain qu'il faut que tu te couches tôt, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle ne reçu qu'en réponse, un regard noir de son frère. Mais Hannah intervint en sa faveur.

- Moi aussi, je travaille demain, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir...

- C'est ça, liguez-vous contre moi aussi... Ça va, ça va j'ai compris, je m'en vais! Je vais retourner, seule chez moi, dans mon tout petit appartement, avec pour unique compagnon, mon chat, et...

- On a pas pitié tu sais! rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Je suis sûre qu'Hannah elle au moins, compatis avec mon malheur! T'es pas un vrai grand frère d'abord!

- Vous êtes vraiment... vraiment trop bêtes tous les deux! Ça vous arrive d'avoir une conversation normale, calme...?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et lui répondirent d'une seule voix:

- Jamais!

* * *

Hannah se réveilla de bonne humeur, prête à s'attaquer à une nouvelle journée. Elles sifflota en se préparant son café matinal, dansa en s'habillant, chanta en se douchant. Vraiment de bonne humeur. Elle avait l'impression que la soirée de la veille lui avait montré à quel point il été facile d'avoir le sourire. Elle croqua dans un carré de chocolat et sortit de chez elle, bien en avance pour aller au _Chaudron_.

- Hey!

- Bonjour Mickael, bien dormi? lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ça a été, oui, et toi?

- Parfaitement!

Hannah fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la légère rougeur sur les joues de son voisin. Lui plaisait-elle?

- Tu vas travailler? continua-t-il.

En fait je ne commence qu'à quatorze heures le vendredi, mais je vais aller faire un tour sur... elle baissa la voix, le Chemin de Traverse, pour voir si je trouve où travaille ta soeur par exemple... Enfin, je vais me balader quoi!

- Pourquoi tu as dit, hier, que tu te levais tôt?

- Hé bien, ta soeur ne serait jamais partie sinon, et puis après tout je _me suis_ levée tôt au final, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. A la prochaine, Mickael!

Elle est dévala les escaliers, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Elle crut entendre un lointain « Appelle moi Mike! » alors qu'elle refermait la porte de l'immeuble. Elle décida de prendre l'air, et d'aller à pieds jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur._ Dans ses pensées, plutôt positives, elle marchait sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle manqua de justesse une collision avec une voiture jaune tape-à-l'oeil, et évita un cycliste au dernier moment. Elle pensait à la rencontre qu'elle avait faire la veille. Elle n'avait jamais sympathisé à l'époque de Poudlard avec Sally-Ann. Elle le regrettait, elle avait vraiment raté quelque-chose. Mais elle se rattrapait, aujourd'hui. Elle envisageait sérieusement de devenir amie avec cette fille un peu excentrique, et puis aussi avec son frère... Mickael, ou plutôt « Mike ». Il ressemblait à sa soeur, il avait les mêmes yeux, qu'elle avait remarqué à la banque. Elle s'étonnait de lui plaire, elle n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de relation depuis la guerre. Trop triste, trop renfermée, trop seule... Mais cette soirée avait été un baume au coeur. Presque autant que lorsqu'elle discutait avec Suzy, Ernie, ou encore Neville. Si... S'il tentait une approche, elle le laisserait peut-être faire, qui sait où cela la mènerait-elle? Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de copains, presque jamais, en fait. Au cours de sa sixième année, elle était vaguement sortie avec Ernie, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle le préférait en ami, et ils avaient rompu. Après sa mère... Sa mère était morte, elle s'était retrouvée dans le monde moldu... A part deux flirts innocents au cours de ces deux dernières années, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion, ni l'envie de commencer une relation un tant soit peu sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Mais cette soirée... Elle avait envie de voir, elle attendrait que les choses évoluent légèrement, et jugerait de la situation...

Elle poussa la porte du bar, résolue et toujours joyeuse.

- Hannah, je ne t'attendais pas avant plusieurs heures, il n'est que... dix heures!

- Je sais, je ne fais que passer je vais faire un tour!

- Alors à tout à l'heure, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire quelque peu édenté.

Elle mit un long moment à trouver la garderie _Aux petits lutins _dans laquelle travaillait Sally-Ann. Elle fut surprise qu'elle soit à moins de deux rues de _Betty's Book_. Elle entra, et se retrouva illico avec une petite fille d'environ deux ans, accrochée à sa jambe. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années se précipita sur l'enfant, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider? l'accueillit-elle aimablement.

- Je cherche votre employée, Sally-Ann, en fait...

- Elle n'arrive -Non, on ne mord pas Erin!- que cet après-midi, je suis désolée.

Hannah se serait donné des claques. Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce matin là! Elle quitta l'endroit après s'être excuser plusieurs fois, et fila voir si Susan pouvait déjeuner avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la librairie, elle tomba sur la patronne, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître maintenant.

- Bonjour Madame Betty!

- Tiens, Miss, vous passez voir cette chère Susan, ou bien m'acheter un livre, cette fois-ci? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais non, elle ne vient que pour mes beaux yeux bien sûr!

- Evan, n'étais-tu pas sensé ranger la section potions, en ce moment même?

- J'y vais immédiatement, patron, bonne journée Hannah!

- Euh... Toi aussi!

Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec ce séducteur en puissance. Elle finit par reprendre la conversation avec Betty.

- Si vous avez un livre à me conseiller en particulier, je suis preneuse, lui dit-elle avec franchise.

Elle entendit vaguement une voix masculine crier au fond de la librairie quelque chose comme « Suzy chérie! Y'a quelqu'un pour tooooiii! ».

- Le dernier roman de Sketter fait fureur en ce moment...

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de lire ce que cette semblant de journaliste à potins a écrit, merci bien!

- Ou bien, ceci devrait vous intéressez...

Elle repartit, avec un livre sous le bras, et une promesse de déjeuner avec son amie, pour midi et demi chez _Cuisine & Sorcellerie, _une sorte de restaurant-cantine où beaucoup d'employés du Chemin de Traverse allaient manger durant leur pause. Elle y entra, très en avance, et jeta son dévolu sur une petite table. Elle s'y installa confortablement, en attendant que Susan débauche. Elle commença son nouveau livre, déconcentrée par les souvenirs de la soirée qu'elle comptait raconter à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

A la prochaine! :)


	13. Permis et Cimetière

Et du nouveau!

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

Sept Novembre. Enfin.

Hannah se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le Ministère. Aujourd'hui elle passait son permis de transplanage. Elle avait un portoloin à neuf heures moins cinq qui la mènerait directement au lieu de l'examen. Sur le chemin vers sa prochaine liberté, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie en deux mois.

Elle avait craqué; elle avait laissé Mickael entrer dans sa vie. Sans rien contrôler, elle s'était laissée séduire. A force de discussions matinales dans le couloir de leur immeuble, de soirées passées tous les deux, ou parfois avec Sally-Ann, de petits mots glissés sous les portes, et même si cela faisait cliché, de fleurs déposées devant chez elle, elle avait craqué; oui! Elle oubliait tout, la guerre, son père qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, ses tracas quotidiens; tout, lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Un sourire flottait sur son visage. Il la rendait tellement heureuse, elle avait presque l'impression d'être une nouvelle personne avec Mike, une fille joyeuse, souriante, sans problèmes. Elle avait l'impression de cicatriser, enfin, après ces deux ans d'après guerre.

Pourtant quelque-chose la dérangeait toujours un peu, elle n'était pas sûre d'être réellement amoureuse. Oh, bien sûr elle l'adorait, son coeur battait toujours frénétiquement lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lorsqu'il la caressait. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il manquait un rien pour que tout soit parfait. « Avec un peu de temps... » pensait-elle. Après tout cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles. Mike lui avait proposé d'habiter tous les deux. Tout allait trop vite pour la jeune fille, mais elle était embarqué dans ce tourbillon, et n'avait pas pu refuser. De toute façon, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps chez l'un ou l'autre, comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul appartement au lieu de deux à leur étage. C'est lui qui s'installerait chez elle, la semaine suivante.

Elle arriva au Ministère avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance, et se dirigea vers une salle reliée à l'Atrium, dans laquelle elle devait prendre son portoloin. D'autres personnes attendaient également, probablement aussi pour l'examen.

- Bonjour! leur lança-t-elle.

Elle eut droit à de vagues hochements de têtes comme réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

* * *

- Vous êtes officiellement déclarée apte à transplaner. Conservez ce parchemin, c'est une copie de votre permis.

- Je peux m'en aller, directement, en transplanant alors?

- Bien sûr, quelle question! lui répondit son examinateur, un peu aigri.

- Au revoir!

Et Hannah transplana, directement dans son appartement, avec un rire joyeux. Si tôt arrivée, elle fila frapper chez son cher voisin, bien qu'elle doutât qu'il soit rentré pour sa pause de midi. Elle eut la bonne surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

- T'es là, c'est génial! Devine quoi?

- Hum...Je ne sais pas, tu n'aurais pas réussi ton examen par hasard?

- Si, si, si! Faut fêter ça!

Mickael la regarda avec un sourire grivois, et lui répondit alors qu'il s'approchait de ses lèvres:

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon après-midi...

* * *

Le lendemain, ayant pris sa journée exceptionnellement, Hannah décida de se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion en ce début novembre, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser son père. Les années précédentes elle avait déposé des fleurs moldues superbes, mais qui n'avait finalement pas tenu. Cette année, et qu'importe ce qu'en penserait son père, elle y déposerait des fleurs sorcières, les plus belles qu'elle trouverait. Et elle avait sa petite idée de l'endroit où aller en chercher.

Elle transplana sur l'aire du Chemin de Traverse sans se débarrasser d'une certaine angoisse au souvenir de son dernier transplanage à cet endroit. Mais aucune sirène, aucun cri ne retentit, et elle soupira de soulagement une fois éloignée de l'aire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à demander où se trouvait la serre de Neville, elle supposa que un des Weasley devait le savoir. Elle se dirigea donc vers leur magasin, qui s'était bien agrandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, quelques mois auparavant. En poussant la porte, elle fut accueillit par une musique assez stupide qui vantait la dernière création des jumeaux... « Non, pas des jumeaux, des Weasley... » se corrigea-t-elle. Son moral en pris un coup, mais elle s'obligea à penser à sa nouvelle vie, à Mike, à leur nouveau chez eux, pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une solution d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle ne trouvait pas mieux pour l'instant.

Elle s'avança vers le comptoir où une jeune femme blonde semblait s'occuper de la boutique. « S'ils ne sont pas là, j'aurais l'air maligne! » pensa-t-elle d'un seul coup. Elle fut distraite par la multitude d'objets fascinants qui l'entourait.

- Je peux vous aidez, mademoiselle?

- Oh! Eh bien... En fait je cherche... Ron Weasley, ou son frère, peu importe...

- Peu importe? Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici?

Elle avait très mal formulé sa requête. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle ne pourrait peut-être même pas les voir.

- Je me suis mal exprimée, j'ai une information à demander à l'un des deux, et puis c'est l'occasion de les revoir... essaya-t-elle, hésitante.

- Votre nom? lui demanda-t-elle, encore réticente.

Elle lui répondit, et la jeune femme partit en direction de l'arrière boutique. Hannah en profita pour faire le tour du magasin, et s'émerveilla devant les nombreuses créations, les anciennes comme les nouvelles. Ce fut une légère tape sur l'épaule qui l'interrompit dans son exploration du magasin. En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez avec nez avec Ron. Celui-ci avait bien changé, il semblait sûr de lui, et il était plus grand qu'avant. Il avait malgré tout la tête d'un gamin qui venait de faire exploser un pétard. Que ce soit son sourire idiot ou ses cheveux noirs de suie, elle finit par éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire, Abbot? Lui lança-t-il, faussement irrité.

- Ta tête, Weasley! Lui répondit-elle, en le nettoyant d'un coup de baguette.

- Merci, alors qu'est-ce-qui t'amène dans notre humble magasin, Hannah? Ça fait... vraiment longtemps...

- La dernière fois que je suis passée devant, je suis rentrée tu sais, mais je n'ai pas osé... J'ai eu un peu de mal, après la fin de la guerre...

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails, et balaya ses dires d'un geste de la main, retrouvant un sourire timide. Si Ron avait comprit son malaise, il continua la conversation avec tact.

- Verity nous a dit que tu avais quelque-chose à nous demander..?

Verity devait être la jeune femme à qui elle avait parlé juste avant, qui avait d'ailleurs encore l'air de se méfier d'elle, remarqua-t-elle du coin de l'oeil.

- Oui en fait, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve la serre de Neville, je voudrais acheter des fleurs pour... Peu importe pour quoi... Mais j'ai oublié de lui demander où il travaillait, donc je me suis dit que tu le savais peut-être...

- C'est vrai qu'il nous avait parlé de toi, la dernière fois qu'on a mangé ensemble, t'es serveuse au _Chaudron_ maintenant, c'est ça? Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis un bon moment maintenant, plus trop le temps avec la boutique... Comment va Tom?

- C'est pour l'aider que j'y bosse tu sais... C'est plus si facile que ça, le service à un certain âge!

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, puis George s'inséra dans la conversation, également heureux de revoir Hannah après tout ce temps. Elle apprit que Hermione et Ron ne vivaient pas encore tout les deux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils attendaient de trouver la « maison de leurs rêves », et remarqua que son frère gardait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus.

- Tu sais, il vaut mieux que tu prennes la poudre de Cheminette, la serre se trouve dans la campagne à quelques miles de Londres, mais comme tu n'y a jamais été, c'est un peu plus dur pour transplaner.

- Surtout que j'ai mon permis depuis hier seulement... marmonna-t-elle.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire rire George. « Toi aussi, tu t'es faite avoir? » Ron grommela quelque-chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, puis lui proposa d'utiliser leur cheminée en se dirigeant vers l'arrière boutique.

* * *

Elle arriva dans une toute petite salle qui avait pour unique mobilier, un grand bureau plein de parchemin. Elle toussa à cause de la fumée qu'elle avait dégagé, puis s'avança timidement dans la pièce. Personne. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. L'homme poussa un cri surpris avant de se reprendre et de lui demander:

- Que faîtes vous là, mademoiselle?

- En fait j'aimerais acheter des fleurs, et...

- On s'adresse rarement à la serre productrice dans ce cas, il existe des magasins pour cela!

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Tant pis, après tout son ami était le propriétaire, elle pouvait bien se permettre de réclamer à le voir, il trouverait bien une solution.

- J'aimerais également voir M. Londubat, si possible.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?

- Par cheminette, c'est Ron Weasley qui m'a donné l'adresse, je pensais pas que cela dérangerait...

- M. Weasley?

L'employé « Neville a déjà des salariés? Ça marche plutôt bien alors... » la regarda avec suspicion puis décida finalement de lui faire confiance.

- Suivez-moi.

Hannah ne se fit pas prier. A la sortie du bureau, il y avait une salle plus spacieuse, où une cheminée trônait. Elle aurait surement du arriver par celle-ci... Puis en quittant cette salle, ils arrivèrent dans un un petit couloir avec trois portes. « Je crois qu'il est dans la serre n°3 » murmura pour lui même, son guide, en ouvrant la porte à sa droite. Ils s'aventurèrent au milieu de rangées de plantes en tout genre, dont certaines évoquaient des souvenirs lointains avec Mme Chourave à la jeune fille.

Neville était en train de vérifier l'état de ses Mandragores, son cache-oreilles qui pendait inutilement autour de son cou. Il avait un léger sourire, de la terre plein les gants, et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il se gratta la joue, et y déposa une trainée de terre, barrant sans le vouloir l'une des cicatrices de son visage. Le toussotement de l'employé le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

- M. Londubat? La demoiselle ici présente, à déclarer vouloir acheter des fleurs, je lui ai bien dit qu'ici on ne vendait pas vraiment aux particuliers, puis elle a dit vouloir vous voir...

- Bien, bien, qui... Hannah! Que fais-tu là?

Ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'il la vit, et son sourire s'accentua. Hannah ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi son coeur rata un battement, et lui répondit très rapidement, comme pour oublier ce mouvement révélateur.

- Je voulais acheter une plante magique, pour la mettre... sur la tombe de ma mère, et comme je savais pas à qui m'adresser j'ai décidé de venir ici, mais tu ne m'avais pas donné l'adresse, alors je suis allée voir les Weasley mais j'ai du me tromper, j'ai atterri dans le bureau au lieu de la sall...

- Doucement, doucement! Tu as bien fait de venir, lui dit-il en enlevant ses gants, et tu peux revenir quand tu le désires. Alors, quel genre de plante tu aimerais?

* * *

Elle se déplaçait avec précaution, toujours intimidée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans les cimetières. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa mère, avec la plante sous le bras. Elle avait finalement choisi une sorte d'arbre minuscule qui faisait des fleurs immenses, plus grandes qu'une main, toutes dans un dégradé de bleu. La couleur lui avait fait penser à la maison Serdaigle dans laquelle elle était à son époque. Neville lui avait assuré que la plante n'avait aucun besoin d'être arrosée et qu'elle pouvait vivre plus de trente ans. Elle la posa doucement devant le caveau, et s'assurant que personne ne la voyait, elle la fixa magiquement au sol. Puis elle se recueillit pendant plusieurs minutes.

A la mort de sa mère, elle avait voulu que l'on grave « Ta magie vivra toujours en nous » mais son père lui avait interdit. Alors doucement elle prit dans sa poche la petite plaque en marbre qu'elle avait prévu, et y grava la dite phrase avec sa baguette. Elle la déposa ensuite sur le caveau et lança cette fois-ci un sort de Glu Perpétuelle. Elle quitta le cimetière non sans avoir versé une larme, mais fière d'elle-même.

* * *

Une évolution assez conséquente dans ce chapitre je trouve...

Le prochain sera marqué par une éclipse de temps je pense, enfin vous verrez bien :) Merci de suivre!


	14. Joyeux Noël

Hé là, un nouveau chapitre, en une semaine, si c'est pas génial!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hannah nettoyait le bar rageusement. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'était prise la tête avec Mike. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne veuille pas passer le soir du réveillon de Noël avec lui et sa famille. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce que pouvait représenter Noël pour elle. Après tout, son père ne l'avait pas recontacté, elle était comme orpheline. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'aller chez les Perks et d'être heureuse pour cette soirée. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans le monde moldu, elle avait passé le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq chez son père. Même si la joie n'y était pas vraiment, ils étaient en famille, malgré l'absence de Elisa, sa mère. Ils se soutenaient, et s'aimaient comme ils ne pouvaient au moins une fois dans l'année. Mais voilà, depuis son altercation avec lui, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Elle avait donc décidé de travailler le vingt-quatre au soir pour se changer les idées, même si Tom avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas venir au _Chaudron_. En début d'après-midi, son petit ami avait donc quitté leur appartement en claquant la porte, pour se rendre dans la demeure familiale des Perks, et elle avait reçu un hibou de Sally-Ann qui la suppliait de venir. Mais Hannah avait été intraitable, elle ne désirait pas passer son réveillon avec eux, du moins pas cette année.

Elle était partie de chez elle quelques minutes après Mickael, avait relevé son courrier et l'avait fourré dans son sac sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, et avait marché jusqu'au bar, pour se changer les idées. Mais cela n'avait pas si bien fonctionné, vu qu'elle était encore énervée contre lui et surement contre elle-même aussi, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

« Joyeux Noël! » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Alors qu'elle observait Tom servir quelques clients frigorifiés par le froid de décembre, elle entendit un bruit provenant d'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était le hibou de Sally-Ann. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement pris la lettre qui lui était adressé. Elle était étonnement lourde, et Hannah s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle y trouva une longue lettre d'excuses de la part de Mike, qui lui mit un baume au coeur. Puis au fond de l'enveloppe se trouvait son cadeau. C'était un magnifique bracelet d'argent, orné de figurines miniatures. Il fallait immédiatement qu'elle lui réponde, qu'elle s'excuse elle aussi. Elle attrapa son sac, dans lequel le présent qu'elle lui avait réservé attendait patiemment et conjura un parchemin, sur lequel elle s'empressa d'écrire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Elle donna sa réponse et le cadeau au hibou, et vérifia d'un coup d'oeil que Tom n'ait pas besoin d'elle pour l'instant. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac, et étala son courrier sur la petite table de la réserve dans laquelle elle s'était installée pour écrire. Peut-être avait-elle reçu un mot pour Noël de quelqu'un de sa famille? Elle fit disparaître les prospectus, il ne lui restait que deux lettres, une carte de meilleurs voeux assez banale qui lui venait d'une cousine éloignée, et une lettre où une main tremblante avait écrit son adresse.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Le bruit de la salle du bar devint inaudible, elle n'entendait que ses propres battements intérieurs. Elle le savait avant même de l'ouvrir, c'était une lettre de son père. La réponse tant attendue. Fallait-elle qu'elle l'ouvre? Et s'il la reniait définitivement? « Mais non, pourquoi m'aurait-il écrit sinon? ». Elle la déplia avec lenteur et commença sa lecture.

_Hannah, ma chérie, ma toute-petite fille,_

_Si tu savais à quel point, il m'est difficile de t'écrire. Tu dois t'en douter, après tout, cela fait plus de trois mois que tu es passée à la maison, pour la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire pour te rattraper, pour te retenir, pour t'empêcher d'y retourner. Mais, j'ai enfin compris, que la « magie » faisait partie de toi, au même titre qu'elle faisait partie de ta mère. Tu me la rappelles tellement. Je crois que c'est son souvenir, et tes mots qui m'ont obligé à réfléchir. J'ai été long, trop long. J'espère que tu pourras encore me pardonner. Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je veux que tu reviennes dans ma vie, qu'on reparte à zéro, qu'on s'aime comme avant. Je t'en supplie, ma Hannah, ne rejette pas ton imbécile de père... _

_Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai essayé de t'écrire, d'exprimer tout ça, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'envoyer mes tentatives de lettres. Ce soir c'est différent, je le sens. Dans quelques jours c'est Noël. On le passait ensemble avant. J'imagine que cette fois ce ne sera pas le cas. Ne fais pas attention aux tâches qui ornent mon écriture, elles sont dues à mes larmes et au tremblement de ma main. J'ai peur, ma chérie... Peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver dans ce monde qui m'est inaccessible, de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère... J'essayais de te protéger, vraiment... Mais je comprend qu'aujourd'hui tu veuilles vivre ta vie, et si celle-ci se trouve dans le monde sorcier, je ne peux pas te retenir... Tu n'es plus mon petit bébé, celui que je pouvais tenir dans mes bras des heures entières sans ressentir autre chose qu'un grand bonheur, celui qui nous regardait, ta mère et moi, avec amusement, avec amour, ou parfois avec mécontentement. Tout cela a changé, tu es adulte, et je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être toi. Excuse-moi encore, pour mon attitude, pour mes mots, pour tout._

_Tu sais j'ai vu hier, ce que tu as fait au cimetière. Je crois que finalement, je dois t'en remercier, Elisa aurait réellement aimé, adoré, c'est vraiment magnifique et je dois avouer; magique._

_Sache que je t'aime plus que tout, pardonne-moi._

_Papa._

De chaudes larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hannah. Du soulagement, de l'amour, de la joie. Tellement d'émotions la traversaient qu'elle se mit à rire, en serrant sa lettre contre son coeur. « Oui, joyeux Noël... » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'entendit pas Tom l'appeler « Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, jeune fille! », comme elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher doucement de la réserve. Elle réfléchissait, il fallait qu'elle aille voir son père au plus vite, pour lui dire qu'elle lui pardonnait tout, pour qu'il parlent...

- Hannah? Demanda une voix masculine en entrant dans la réserve.

La petite blonde essaya de reprendre rapidement ses esprits, et se retourna, les yeux encore emplis de larmes, et se retrouva face à Neville apparemment plus que gêné de la déranger.

- Merlin, Hannah? Qu'est-ce-que tu as?

- Je crois que... je suis heureuse, je... oui, je crois, bafouilla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Devant l'air sceptique de son ami, elle décida de tout lui raconter, alors même qu'elle avait préféré ne dire que les grandes lignes à Mickael. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout dire au jeune homme qui lui faisait face, qu'il la comprendrait. Car c'était l'unique problème de son histoire avec Mike, la compréhension. Elle était incapable de lui parler de ses parents, de la guerre, et lui n'abordait pas le sujet, de peur de retrouver une Hannah sombre et taciturne. Pourtant c'était une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait rejeter, et elle se retrouvait obligée de la cacher à son petit ami. Le temps n'y avait rien fait, alors qu'elle espérait qu'il lui permettrait d'être définitivement guérie. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse avec lui, donc elle passait outre ses problèmes de deuil, elle les oubliait. Neville lui comprenait, elle ne savait pas s'il avait perdu quelqu'un, mais il avait vécu les mêmes moments, la même guerre, la même bataille. Alors elle se confia naturellement, lui expliquant la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père, les mois d'attente, et enfin la lettre, son merveilleux cadeau de Noël. C'est probablement à partir de ce soir que leur relation évolua vers quelque-chose de plus fort, de plus personnel.

Hannah lui déclara en riant qu'elle ne s'était pas étalé ainsi sur sa vie depuis vraiment longtemps, et que même son petit ami ne connaissait pas tous les sentiments qui la traversaient quand elle parlait de la guerre ou de ses parents.

- Tu sais moi non plus, je ne parle pas vraiment de mes parents à Lydia, ni à personne d'ailleurs.

Le regard de la jeune fille se vrilla dans le sien.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de m'en parler, je comprend très bien que tu ne veuilles pas, ce n'est parce-que je t'ai fait des confidences que tu dois m'en faire...

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, puis s'installa confortablement, plus serein qu'il avait pu l'imaginer et commença son récit.

- Je ne crois pas avoir eu honte de mes parents. Non, jamais. C'était juste... Trop dur d'accepter la différence. Aujourd'hui, Harry m'a expliqué, plusieurs choses qui m'ont fait comprendre en partie l'absence de mes parents.

- Harry? Harry Potter? Mais pourquoi?

- C'est un peu compliqué, tu as du entendre parler de toute cette histoire d'Élu pendant la sixième année, et de prophétie... C'était vrai, en fait, c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre. Mais il m'a également dit qu'il aurait pu ne pas être cet élu, que deux garçons correspondaient à la prophétie, et que seul le choix de Voldemort avait déterminé qui serait « le garçon qui a survécu ». C'était Harry, ou moi... aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. C'est surement pour cette raison que...

Une sorte de haine s'empara de son corps et l'expression de son visage se changea en douleur lorsqu'il continua.

- Que Bellatrix, cracha-t-il, que les Lestrange sont venus chez moi, dès la chute de leur foutu seigneur!

Hannah posa doucement ses mains sur celles de son ami, l'encourageant à continuer, et lui assurant son soutien. Il n'arrivait jamais à raconter cette histoire, son histoire, sans être boulversé. Alors après avoir pris plusieurs longues inspirations, avec les yeux brillants de larmes, il déclara:

- Torturés, l'_Endoloris_, jusqu'à la folie. Je crois que c'est bien pire que la mort, bien pire. Je... Je ne les ai jamais connu, tu sais, je ne vois que leurs épave à chaque fois, à St-Mangouste, des épaves, qui m'offrent des papiers de bonbons, des mouchoirs, des morceaux de journaux, peut-être qu'ils se souviennent que j'ai compté pour eux, et qu'ils comptent pour moi...

- Chuuut, calme toi, lui répondit-elle la voix émue, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il s'y abandonna de longues minutes et lorsqu'il fut calmé, il la regarda dans les yeux, et un timide « merci » sortit de sa bouche..

- Merci à toi, Neville, tu es vraiment formidable, tu sais? Allez viens, on a bien besoin d'un verre tous les deux, et puis je suis sensée bosser moi, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil, pour lui remonter le moral.

Le simple sourire de son ami lui suffit comme réponse, et elle l'entraina dans la salle du bar. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser d'avoir déserté son poste, Tom lui fit signe de se taire, et balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Le bar s'était quelque peu vidé, l'heure du diner approchait: peu de personnes restaient au _Chaudron_ pour le réveillon. Il n'y avait que deux chambres d'occupées à l'étage ce soir-là. Alors que le vieil homme commençait à leur servir du Whisky-Pur-Feu, une discrète sonnerie retentit pour annoncer l'heure. Si Hannah par habitude n'y fit guère attention, son ami lui sursauta.

- Par Merlin, il est déjà dix-neuf heures! J'étais sensé réservé une table au _Cerf d'or blanc_, pour ce soir. Lydia va me tuer! Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'il serra dans ses bras dans un geste vif, en lui murmurant un nouveau merci, et un « Joyeux Noël ». Dans son empressement, il ne vit pas le rougissement de celle-ci.

- A la prochaine Tom, bonnes fêtes!

* * *

Voilà, prochain chapitre: point de vue de Neville, et probablement une dispute (attendue?) entre lui et Lydia!

J'espère que cela plait toujours autant ;)


	15. Encore un joyeux Noël!

Et oui, je suis très en retard! Non je ne reprend pas de mauvaises habitudes, mais vraiment je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière et j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir pour aujourd'hui, mais en fait, si!

C'est cool, hein?

Ce chapitre n'est pas un grand avancement, mais je pense qu'il peut satisfaire quelques personnes! Une petite dispute...? Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dix-neuf heures dix. Neville poussa lentement la porte de son appartement, anticipant la dispute qui allait suivre. A peine entré, Lydia lui sauta dessus:

- Tu étais sensé rentrer il y a une heure! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé, où étais tu?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer, laisse moi m'asseoir, qu'on en discute...

- Comment ça qu'on en discute? Normalement, à cette heure-ci on devrait être au restaurant, tous les deux, on est même en retard, si on discute on perdra encore plus de temps... Non, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réservé une table? Continua-t-elle en interceptant le regard coupable du jeune homme.

Il essaya de lui expliquer calmement qu'il n'avait pas pu réservé, que non ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu. Elle exigea des explications, il se résigna donc à lui raconter en partie ce qui s'était passé, en passant sous silence les confidences d'Hannah et celles qu'il lui avait faites.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas pu réservé avant? Et puis d'abord de quoi avez-vous discuté pour que tu oublie carrément notre réveillon de Noël? Pourquoi cette fille est toujours là quand il ne faut pas, hein?

- Ne commence pas, Lydia, elle est mon amie et peut-être même l'une des plus proches, alors je t'interdis de...

- Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié, c'est ton amie! Tu ne la revois que depuis quoi...? Quelques mois, tout au plus! Alors une amie proche, laisse moi rire!

Il avait définit Hannah comme une proche naturellement, après leurs confidences, les souvenirs de Poudlard, les quelques moments privilégiés qu'ils passaient ensembles, il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans son élément avec elle, plus qu'il ne l'était avec sa petit amie, ou ses amis comme Ginny, Luna ou encore le trio le plus connu d'Angleterre. Ils se comprenaient vraiment bien tous les deux, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre Lydia la dénigrer sous prétexte qu'à cause d'elle, leur réveillon était gâché.

- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter d'elle avec toi, maintenant soit tu acceptes qu'on passe Noël tous les deux, tranquillement ici, ou dans un petit restaurant pas aussi populaire que le _Cerf d'or blanc_, soit tu vas chez tes parents ce soir au lieu de demain, et tu évites de me prendre la tête!

- Oh, pardon, je touche un point sensible! Cette fille ne s'intéresse à toi que parce-que tu es connu maintenant, elle n'est pas ton amie, ouvre les yeux! Pourquoi la défends-tu? Elle t'a fait des avances, et en bon Griffondor, tu estimes qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être trainer dans la boue par moi? Moi, ta petite-amie? Tu t'en souviens non? Tu devrais être de mon côté!

- Mais il n'y a pas de côté, ou je ne sais quoi! Tu te montes la tête toute seule, Lydia! Tu me dégoûtes parfois! C'est une amie, si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça, alors sors d'ici, et réfléchis un peu à toutes les conneries que tu as pu dire ce soir!

- Oui, c'est ça je vais partir, et te laisser toi choisir entre tes amis, ou plutôt ta chère Hannah, et moi, comme ça on verra ce que tu préfères!

Avant qu'elle ait fait un pas vers la porte, il la retint par le bras. Il détestait les disputes. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction, mais sa colère s'en alla d'un seul coup sous l'ultimatum qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix abattue.

La jeune fille, malgré son caractère fonceur de Griffondor, ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'elle avait construit avec Neville. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations, et lui répondit avec une voix légèrement plus calme.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai besoin de me calmer, de réfléchir à tout ça, alors s'il-te-plaît laisse moi partir, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on réussira à régler cette histoire.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, en lui murmurant « Joyeux noël quand même, mon amour ». Puis elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, sans attendre une réponse.

Neville resta immobile quelques minutes, debout à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, avant de se reprendre. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il aimait Lydia, mais il savait qu'après ce soir, tout allait changé. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire le choix qu'elle avait lancé; il y a quelque temps encore, il l'aurait probablement choisi elle, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait Hannah, il se sentait incapable de l'abandonner, de la rejetait, elle lui semblait parfois être plus proche de lui, que sa petite amie ne l'était.

* * *

Pendant qu'Hannah se réconciliait avec son père, le jour de Noël, Neville, après avoir légèrement abusé sur le Whisky-Pur-Feu la veille, alla chez sa grand-mère pour le déjeuner. Étonnée, celle-ci l'accueillit tout de même à bras ouvert; elle était enfin fière de lui depuis l'année de la bataille du Ministère. Après avoir compris qu'une dispute avec Lydia l'avait empêché d'aller prendre le repas de Noël chez ses parents à elle, elle s'empressa de préparer un deuxième couvert sans lui poser plus de questions, à part pour lancer quelques piques envers la dite jeune fille. Elle le l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié; l'impression qu'elle ne s'intéressait à son petit-fils uniquement pour la gloire et la renommé qui l'entourait depuis la fin de la guerre ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Si, au début, elle était cruelle avec Lydia pour ces raisons, elle avait fini par accepter que Neville soit réellement amoureux et avait abandonné une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais maintenant que tout n'était plus rose dans la vie du jeune homme, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser entendre ce qu'elle pensait de la petite amie de celui-ci. Augusta se retint tout le long du repas, pour finalement, arrivés au dessert, poser la question fatidique.

- Je peux savoir au fait, pour quelle raison vous vous êtes disputés, toi et Lydia?

- C'est compliqué, c'est à cause d'Hannah.. Enfin non, ce n'est pas sa faute du tout, mais c'est la raison...

- Qui est Hannah?

- C'est une amie à moi, elle est adorable, on était à Poudlard à l'époque, elle a fait partie de l'AD, et en fait, on s'est retrouvé il y a quelques mois, par hasard, et on a réussi à garder contact et hier soir, je suis passé la voir... On a discuté de beaucoup de choses...

Il hésita un instant puis finalement se confia à sa grand-mère, sa seule vraie famille.

- Elle m'a parlé de la guerre, des difficultés qu'elle a rencontré depuis ça, et je lui ai parlé.. de Papa et Maman...

- J'ai en effet cru comprendre que tu ne parlais jamais d'eux! J'espère que ce n'est pas de la honte, jeune homme, sinon je t'assure que...

- Bien sûr que non! C'est juste que.. Je n'aime pas en parler, ce n'est pas quelque-chose de facile pour moi, les gens ne me comprennent pas, mais elle si, enfin bref, je suis arrivé très en retard à la maison en oubliant de réserver une table au restaurant et Lydia m'a littéralement sauté de dessus et a exigé le pourquoi du comment. Résultat j'ai passé le réveillon à me morfondre, je crois, je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien...

- Aurais-tu forcé sur l'alcool, Neville? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il lui sourit simplement en guise de réponse. Puis il lui déclara qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il retrouve sa petite amie pour qu'ils s'expliquent calmement, et déposa une bise sur la joue de sa grand-mère, une rare marque d'affection, qu'il lui réservait à l'occasion.

- Joyeux Noël!

Et il s'éclipsa, pour se rendre chez la famille de Lydia.

* * *

Alors?

Normalement on se retrouvera la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau :D

Mais Ca va (enfin) avancer, je prévois d'organiser bientôt le mariage de Ginny & Harry, ça vous dit?

A la prochaine!


	16. Lettre et dispute

Hello!

J'avais dis le week-end, bon d'accord on est lundi, mais le temps s'est écoulé tellement vite ces derniers jours que je n'ai eu le temps de finaliser ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui! Le voilà, tout beau, tout propre. Si j'avance bien je pense qu'au grand maximum il me restera disons neuf ou dix chapitres. Mais je pense que ce sera un peu moins. Enfin, on verra bien, vu que l'histoire évolue pas des plus rapidement, et qu'elle se déroule sur de longues périodes.

J'espère que cela plaira toujours autant, Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous m'encouragez vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point!

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

On était le vingt-sept janvier. Hannah s'étira lentement, et se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Mike qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. C'était son jour de congé, et elle comptait en profiter pour traîner toute la journée chez elle. Son petit-ami lui, travaillait l'après-midi, mais elle pouvait d'ici là, profiter de sa présence. Mais pour l'instant, elle préférait le laisser dormir, elle n'avait pas le coeur à le réveiller lorsqu'il dormait si bien. En préparant son petit déjeuner, elle remarqua que sa chouette l'attendait avec une lettre à la patte. « Probablement de Neville » pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Depuis le fameux soir de Noël, ils se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent, et entretenaient une correspondance régulière. Il était devenu pour elle un ami si proche que parfois, elle oubliait que Ernie et Susan existaient. Enfin elle exagérait, mais elle se sentait souvent coupable de passer plus de temps avec lui, qu'avec eux. En plus, avec Mike et Sally-Ann, elle avait vraiment tendance à ne pas équilibrer les rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec ses amis. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse plus d'efforts.

Elle lu la lettre pendant qu'elle buvait son café, mais la referma rapidement quand elle entendit arriver son petit-ami. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle préférait garder pour elle les nombreuses lettres de Neville. Elle la rangea dans la poche de son jogging et se retourna pour accueillir l'homme qui allait rendre sa matinée plus joyeuse.

* * *

Hannah terminait tranquillement à l'aide de sa baguette la vaisselle du repas du midi, alors qu'elle entendait la précipitation avec laquelle Mike s'élançait dans le couloir de leur immeuble. Comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à chercher le livre sur les sortilèges avancés qu'elle lisait en ce moment, elle se rappela qu'elle avait une lettre de Neville. Elle s'affala alors sur son canapé, et commença sa lecture.

_Salut Hannah!_

_Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas pouvoir échapper à notre rendez-vous du Mercredi? Ce n'est pas parce-que tu es seule au bar ce jour-là, que tu dois être partout, tu peux bien faire un pause pour discuter gaiement avec ton vieil ami, non?_

_Enfin, dans tous les cas je passerais quand même! _

_J'ai été vraiment heureux de revoir Susan et Ernie, avant-hier, je ne les avais croiser qu'occasionnellement depuis la fin de la guerre. Ernie n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi sérieux, et il veut toujours bien faire, mais il est vraiment sympa! Dommage qu'on ne se soit pas mieux connu avant la fin de Poudlard. Susan m'a laissé la même impression, elle te ressemble un peu en fait! Mais tu restes ma préférée, bien sur!_

Cette phrase réchauffa immédiatement Hannah qui appréciait toujours les quelques marques d'affections que lui montrait son ami. C'était qu'ils avaient passé une excellente soirée au _Chaudron_ où ils s'étaient tous retrouvé après le dîner. Elle était rentré vers une heure du matin, sans même prévenir Mike, ce qui avait entrainer immanquablement une dispute. Parfois ils étaient vraiment le jour et la nuit, ils s'entendaient à merveille, mais leur relation était parfois trop pleine de non-dits, et ça explosait. Ils ne se disputaient pas si souvent que ça, mais en général quand cela arrivait, elle quittait l'appartement et allait chez Susan, alors que lui partait chez sa soeur. Il faisait pratiquement toujours le premier pas, alors qu'elle avait plus tendance à attendre sagement des excuses.

Elle adorait Mike, mais elle commençait vraiment à sentir qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement avec lui. Tout s'était trop précipité, elle aurait du réfléchir avant de s'engager au point d'habiter ensemble. Son quotidien lui convenait mais elle avait souvent l'impression que celui-ci était bancale. Qu'il ne durerait pas. Chassant ses mauvaises pensées, elle reprit sa lecture.

_En tout cas j'aurais l'occasion de les revoir bientôt, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, car devine quoi?_

_Harry et Ginny ont (enfin) fixé la date de leur mariage! Ce sera dans deux mois, jour pour jour, le 27 mars! Tu devrais recevoir l'invitation d'ici demain je pense. Ça va être grandiose, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment réussi à réfréner Mrs Weasley. Il y aura beaucoup beaucoup de gens, après tout c'est le mariage du Survivant. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré quelque-chose de plus personnel, de plus intime mais dans de toute façon, les informations auraient filtrés, alors autant permettre à un_ _maximum de gens de venir. Tout l'AD sera là, enfin ceux qui sont encore là..._

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se pose quelques jours de congé dès le lendemain, pour le mariage. Mais en y réfléchissant, Tom sera peut-être également invité... Donc le Chaudron fermerait ses portes pour l'événement. Elle lui demanderait dès qu'elle pourrait. Revoir les anciens de Poudlard, de l'AD, lui feraient du bien. Après tout, à part Neville et ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait croisé à une occasion Hermione Granger, elle avait discuté plusieurs fois avec les frères Weasley, mais n'avait pas vraiment croisé d'autres personnes qu'elle avait connu. Pas même le grand Harry Potter. Pourtant le _Chaudron Baveur_ était plus que fréquenté, mais apparemment le jeune avait préféré ne pas trop sortir à la vue de tous depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait malgré tout aperçu au bar, les soeurs Patil, Seamus Finnigan ainsi que Denis Crivey, mais elle n'avait pas osé se présenter, leur parler... Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les aborder, elle n'était des plus doués dans les relations humaines, et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Aussi, elle préférait se faire oublier quitte à laisser Tom servir les personnes qu'elle n'osait pas aller voir. Ce mariage serait une véritable occasion de revoir tout le monde, de faire un effort, de renouer quelques liens...

_Lydia ne parle plus que du mariage depuis qu'elle est courant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va vivre juste pour ça, ces prochains mois. Elle me tape sur le système, je dois l'avouer! En fait, je t'en n'ai pas parlé mais depuis Noël, on s'entend moins bien, enfin bon ce sont nos histoires, mais je voudrais pas que tu crois, qu'elle m'énerve sans raison. En plus je suis sûr que c'est réciproque._

_Bref._

Ainsi, tout n'était pas si rose dans la vie son ami? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que Lydia et lui s'entendaient vraiment bien. Elle n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, mais faisait toujours un maximum d'effort en la présence de Neville, après tout c'était sa petite-amie. Mais si lui même commençait à la critiquer, elle n'allait pas le détromper. Il méritait bien mieux qu'une profiteuse superficielle. Tellement mieux...

_Et toi, comment vas-tu depuis l'autre soir? Ton copain ne t'a pas reproché d'être rentrée si tard, avant-hier? _

_Et je ne me souviens plus, tu m'as dis que c'était quand que ton père devait passer quelque-jours chez toi? Est-ce-que je dois éviter de t'envoyer des hiboux, ou maintenant, ça va vraiment mieux entre la magie et lui?_

Ah, en effet, son père devait arriver le surlendemain. Pour continuer sur le chemin de la réconciliation avec sa fille. Elle ne désirait pas qu'il rencontre Mike par-contre. Encore un sujet qui risquer de tourner à la dispute. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ses doutes l'empêchaient de vouloir le présenter à son père. Ce que son petit-ami ne comprenait pas. Elle-même avait déjà rencontré ses parents à lui, il n'admettait pas le fait qu'elle ne lui revoie pas la pareille maintenant qu'elle reparlait à Henry. « Hé bien, tant pis, qu'il s'énerve, je ne changerait pas d'avis! » pensa-t-elle légèrement agacée par ce terrain de mésentente.

Elle ne pensait pas par-contre que le fait qu'elle reçoive des hiboux ne gêne son père, et sinon, il ferrait mieux de s'y réhabituer.

_Avec toute mon amitié, bises,_

_Neville_

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre, et en une demi-heure elle avait fini d'écrire. Alors qu'elle scellait son enveloppe, un grattement à la fenêtre l'interrompit. A la vue de l'oiseau majestueux et plutôt fier qui se tenait devant elle, elle ne douta pas un instant, qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux hiboux envoyés pour porter l'invitation au mariage de la célébrité du moment. Elle proposa par habitude quelques MiamHibou à l'oiseau, qui se contenta de la regarder avec un regard dédaigneux. En haussant les épaules, elle le chassa d'un geste et referma la fenêtre derrière lui. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé au début de son installation dans le quartier à lancer un sort de dissimulation sur ses fenêtres. Qu'auraient dit les voisins en voyant ces volatiles nocturnes entrer et sortir de chez elle régulièrement. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de la concierge, qui était une femmes des plus terre-à-terre qu'elle ait rencontré.

Il s'agissait bien de l'invitation, très simple, qui la conviait comme l'avait prévenue Neville, le vingt-sept mars à dix heures pour une cérémonie au Terrier, et pour la suite des festivités dans un Manoir, proche de la mer, loué pour l'occasion supposa-t-elle.

* * *

Il était plus de dix-huit heures lorsque Mike rentra. Elle commençait déjà à préparer des pâtes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais à la manière moldue, pour se concentrer sur autre chose, que sur la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Bonsoir, charmante jeune fille, lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle lâcha ses fourneaux, se retourna et l'embrassa furtivement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Mike.

- Hé,pourquoi tu es si sérieuse tout à coup? lui répondit-il en rigolant, sans relâcher son étreinte.

- Non, vraiment, je dois te parler, lui dit-elle en se dégageant. Tu sais que mon père va bientôt arriver, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache...

- On ne va pas recommencer avec ça, Hannah, ça fait presque trois mois qu'on vit ensemble, je ne vais pas m'en aller sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas me présenter à ton père!

- Cela fait peut-être trois mois qu'on vit ensemble, mais ça fait également trois mois que l'on se connait! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que vous vous rencontriez encore, tu ne peux pas le comprendre ça?

- Ah oui? Toi tu connais toute ma famille, tu as même rencontré mon grand-père, et tu ne _désires _pas que je rencontre le seul membre encore vivant de ta famille?

Il comprit son erreur lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Encore vivant... Le regard de Hannah se durcit immédiatement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle l'interrompit d'une voix froide.

- Sors d'ici. Je ne veux pas te voir plus pour aujourd'hui.

- Hannah, je voulais pas, je suis désolé, je...

- Fiche. Le camps. D'ici.

- Mais...

Mickael renonça au moment où la main de son amie s'emparait de sa baguette. Sans demander son reste, il quitta l'appartement à reculons, en essayant de faire passer tout son amour dans son regard. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne le lui rendit aucunement, et contrôlant moins bien sa magie car elle était énervée, elle laissa jaillir quelques étincelles lumineuses du bout de sa baguette. Celles-ci achevèrent de faire fuir son petit ami, bien peu courageux.

* * *

Je pense que cela marque un tournant plus que décisif.

Verdict?


	17. Invité surprise

Oui, oui, oui, je suis en retard!

Et en plus les deux prochaines semaines, je risque d'être dans l'impossibilité totale d'écrire et de publier (vacances, puis bac blanc). Mais après promis, je repars à l'assaut de l'histoire fabuleuse (si on veut...) de Hannah et de Neville!

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, personnellement. Je ne sais pas, y'a des trucs qui me gênent, qui ne me plaisent pas, mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire différemment. C'est bizarre. Enfin les critiques sont les bienvenues. De toute façon, la suite devrait être mieux (espérons le!)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Neville arriva de bonne humeur au _Chaudron Baveur_, et s'installa par habitude au comptoir pour attendre Hannah. Comme elle tardait à apparaître, il interpella le barman.

- Tom! Bonjour! Dis-mois, ton employée favorite n'est pas là aujourd'hui?

- Hé bien jeune homme, comment peux-tu avancer qu'elle est ma préférée sans preuve? Lui répondit-il d'un clin d'oeil.

- Tu n'as qu'une seule employée, Tom.

Il eut droit à un sourire pour toute réponse, puis de la tête il lui désigna l'étage. « Ah, oui les chambres. » Il oubliait souvent que le Chaudron logeait également des gens, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y dormir. Il trouva Hannah en train de nettoyer une chambre, tout au fond du couloir et donc probablement en train de préparer l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ne résistant jamais à l'envie de la taquiner, il s'approcha d'elle en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour la surprendre. Malheureusement pour lui, il réussit à trébucher sur le coin d'un guéridon du couloir.

- Neville! Toujours maladroit, décidément!

- Oh, ça va, tu peux parler toi!

Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es bien en avance, je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins... une demi-heure!

- Et oui! Mais finalement, tu n'es pas seule, Tom est là lui aussi, c'est normal? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Hum, oui. Il ne voulait pas que je reste toute seule en fait.

- C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas sourit une seule fois depuis qu'ils discutaient.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Hannah? lui murmura-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- Rien.

- Mais oui bien sûr et moi, je suis un dragon aussi!

- C'est rien je t'assure, je... Mike et moi on n'est plus ensemble, je crois que c'est définitif alors bon, j'ai pas forcément envie de faire semblant d'être joyeuse...

Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Au grand étonnement du jeune homme, il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes dans ceux-ci, seulement une légère tristesse ainsi qu'une détermination farouche.

- Tu veux en parler?

- De toute façon, je finirais par te le dire, lui dit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui conduisait à une chambre cachée mais très lumineuse. Je me suis installée ici, en attendant; on est en train de décider de qui va garder l'appartement. Mais je crois que je vais lui laisser, j'aime bien cette chambre, Tom l'a arrangé avant-hier, juste pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il est là aujourd'hui, il s'assure que je vais bien, que je peux bosser... Enfin bon.

Il ne l'avait pas interrompu, la laissant s'exprimer autant qu'elle voulait mais une question lui brulait les lèvres. Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi?

- Je...

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, hein?

Il hocha simplement la tête. Puis elle lui raconta, la dispute, les mots échangés, puis finalement le retour de Mike sans excuses avec simplement une décision: plus la peine de continuer. Elle s'y attendait. Et de toute façon, s'il ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'aurait décider d'elle-même. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste de cette fin. Elle l'avait aimé, peut-être pas autant qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un mais il était tout de même son premier amant vraiment sérieux. Maintenant, elle retournait à sa vie de célibataire, avec son hibou comme seule compagnie.

- Mais si je reste ici, je m'occuperai d'autant plus du bar, et j'aiderais Tom, et puis je serais à cent pour cent dans le monde magique maintenant, plus besoin de transports moldus, plus d'électricité, plus de télé... Ca ne ne devrait pas être si difficile finalement!

- Ah oui, la télévision! Quelle grande perte! Comment vas-tu faire sans? Ta vie est finie!

- T'es bête, ria-t-elle, en lui donnant une frappe derrière la tête.

- T'as rigolé! Je suis trop fort!

Elle lui fit une grimace pour seule réponse. Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Une deuxième porte tombait sur un couloir assez sombre, elle s'y déplaça tout en allumant sa baguette d'un _Lumos_.

- En fait ce sont les appartements de Tom, il vit depuis toujours au dessus de son bar, tu imagines? Il n'utilise que deux pièces ici, pourtant c'est plutôt grand. En fait, c'est tout l'étage, au-dessus, de celui des chambres d'hôtes du premier. Je lui ait dit qu'il pourrait agrandir, pour recevoir encore plus de monde, mais il prétend que ce ne serait pas rentable qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de clients.

- Donc il y a plein de pièces vides?

- Oui, un vrai labyrinthe!

Ils atteignirent un escalier étroit et quelque peu bancal. Une partie montait à l'étage, probablement celui dont avait parlait Hannah, l'autre partie qui atteignait le rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est ici qu'on descend, lui dit-elle et ils atteignirent la réserve du bar.

Après avoir dit au vieux barman qu'elle avait terminé de préparer les chambres, elle servit une bièraubeurre à son ami au comptoir. Ils parlèrent principalement du mariage de Harry et Ginny, et la jeune fille lui fit savoir que Tom avait prévu de fermer le bar pour l'occasion car il y allait également.

- En fait il y aura toute la communauté sorcière, lui dit-elle amusé.

Lorsque Neville la quitta, il vit que ses nombreux efforts pour la faire sourire, l'amuser et la distraire ne seraient pas suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Malgré leur conversation, elle paraissait tout de même ailleurs, et perdue dans ses pensées plus souvent que d'habitude. Il se promit de remédier à cela, qu'elle oublie définitivement cet homme qui ne l'avait définitivement pas mérité.

* * *

En ce début février, Hannah décida de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait réalisé qu'au final, seuls Neville et Tom étaient au courant de sa rupture, et de son déménagement. Elle se baladait tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse, en camouflant son visage derrière son écharpe. Il faisait tellement froid qu'elle se sentait plus ses orteils. Elle arriva enfin à une aire de transplanage, et se dépêcha d'y disparaître. Atterrissant dans une ruelle sombre, son apparition resta inaperçue et doucement, elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble en face, dont la plupart des fenêtres étaient éclairées en ce début de soirée. La porte étant déjà ouverte, elle ne sonna pas, et monta directement les quatre étages qui la séparaient de l'appartement de Susan. Elle frappa trois fois sans obtenir de réponse. Persuadée que son amie était quand même chez elle, elle frappa une nouvelle fois, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Suzy uniquement habillée d'un grand T-shirt d'homme. Quand elle vit la jeune fille blonde, elle se mit immédiatement à rougir. Avant même que Hannah amorce un mouvement de recul, pour laisser son amie en bonne compagnie, elle comprit pourquoi celle-ci avait rougit.

- Suzy chérie, qui c'est?

Evan, _le_ Evan venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, encore moins vêtu que son amie.

- Oh salut Hannah! Comment vas-tu ça fait un moment? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer de lire dans le regard de Susan. Cela faisait-il longtemps? Ou c'était juste comme ça? Elle avait donc craqué, au final?

- Euh, je dérange peut-être?

Les deux jeunes filles ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Susan tentait d'éviter les yeux inquisiteurs de son amie, tout en paraissant naturelle. Elle fut finalement obligée d'abdiquer, en hochant la tête, et en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

- Non parce-que sinon, je peux m'en aller aussi, et vous laisser discuter, alors que j'étais là avant, et que vous n'avez même pas l'air d'entendre que je vous parle, sans compter que...

- Evan, tais-toi un peu, et vas au moins enfiler un pantalon s'il-te-plait! le coupa sa petite-amie.

Alors qu'il s'en allait en grommelant, la dite petite-amie se tourna avec une lenteur exagérée vers Hannah.

- Je t'en supplie, abrège mes souffrances! Lui dit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

Voyant que son amie attendait simplement qu'elle s'explique, elle se lança dans un récit rapide, de l'aventure plus ou moins secrète qu'elle vivait avec Evan depuis presque deux semaines.

- Attend, ça fait des mois que tu me rabâches les oreilles avec tes « Quel crétin, celui-ci! », « Qu'est-ce-qu'il est lourd, franchement » et tes « J'en ai marre, si tu savais », et là du jour au lendemain... Paf!

- Tu m'en veux?

- De quoi? De sortir avec l'un des plus beaux gars qu'il m'ait été donner de rencontrer? Non! De ne pas me l'avoir dit? Un peu c'est vrai, mais c'est pas grave, car t'as intérêt à me donner les détails maintenant!

- Si tu savais...

Alors que les yeux de Susan s'allumaient d'une flamme de luxure, elles furent interrompues par la douce voix de l'homme en question; « On parle de moi? ». Et d'une seule voix, les deux amies lui répondirent en souriant:

- Jamais!

* * *

Voilà.

J'aime pas trop donc. Et vous?


	18. Ah, la famille

En retard, encore une fois. Je suis désolée!

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil matinal s'infiltra au travers des volets de la chambre d'Hannah. Elle avait travaillé plus tard que prévu la veille, et reconnaissante, elle comprit que son patron et néanmoins ami, avait décidé de la laisser dormir. Elle s'étira longuement, estimant grâce aux rayons de ce soleil hivernal qu'il devait déjà être dix heures. Elle avait récupéré tout son mobilier de son ancien appartement, et si elle n'avait pas résisté à installer dans sa nouvelle chambre, son bureau et son fauteuil favori, le reste était soigneusement réduit, et pour l'instant placé dans son coffre à Gringotts. La chambre qu'elle occupait n'était en général pas destinée aux clients, mais se trouvant au même étage qu'eux et à proximité, elle éprouvait parfois la sensation de ne pas être totalement chez elle. Ce qui en vérité était le cas. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'aménager une chambre à l'étage en attendant de trouver un endroit où s'installer?

Elle prit une douche qui acheva de la réveiller, et décida d'écrire à son père. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle s'était trouvé obligée d'annuler sa venue, pourtant prévue depuis longtemps, suite à sa dispute avec Mike. Elle était finalement allée le voir, lui expliquant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir, lui dévoilant qu'elle habitait avec un homme, mais que leur rupture l'empêchait de le recevoir, et qu'elle déménageait temporairement au _Chaudron_. S'il avait était déçu de ne pas passer du temps avec sa fille comme il aurait voulu, son père ne montra pas non plus le désir de venir la voir dans le monde sorcier. Consciente que cela aurait été trop lui en demandé, elle s'était appliquée à passer plus régulièrement le voir, mais s'apprêtait quand même, à lui proposer de passer la journée de jeudi avec elle. Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

En empruntant le couloir sombre et délabré qui menait à l'escalier de la réserve, elle se demanda où en était l'avancement de la vente de l'établissement. Le _Chaudron_, lui semblait-il, n'avait toujours pas trouver d'acheteur. Mais en y réfléchissant, Tom ne semblait plus aussi pressé de vendre, et la clientèle était plus nombreuse depuis qu'elle travaillait au bar. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait finalement qu'un peu de dynamisme et de jeunesse pour que le _Chaudron_ reparte?

Elle réalisa qu'elle y travaillait depuis plus de six mois, et un doux sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se sentait bien ici, dans son élément. Elle était à nouveau à l'aise, et si, sa timidité l'empêchait encore d'aborder d'anciennes connaissances, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle renoue d'anciens liens. Elle avait déjà retrouvé Ernie et Susan, redécouvert Neville, et rencontré Sally-Ann et son frère. Même si sa rupture avec Mickael était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et dans son coeur, elle se sentait à présent sereine. Et heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer ces deux personnes, qu'elle adorait malgré tout. Elle avait revu d'anciens camarade de Poufsouffle la semaine précédente, et ils avaient évoqué avec joie les quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun.

- Bonjour Tom, souffla-t-elle au vieil homme qui lavait tranquillement quelques tasses.

- Bien dormi?

- Comme un loir. Dis-donc, il y a déjà pas mal de monde pour cette heure-ci!

- Il faut croire que février profite aux affaires! Au fait j'ai pas mal réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour...

- A propos du dernier étage? Oh, super, parce-que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de t'aider en...

- Du calme, Hannah... l'interrompit-il en souriant. Je t'ai dit que j'avais réfléchit, pas que je m'étais décidé! Avant de commencer de tels travaux, il faudrait être sur que ce soit profitable, tu vois je ne peux pas me permettre de faire couler le bar, juste pour de nouvelles chambres. Surtout si je trouve un acheteur, ce serait bien difficile à vendre! Mais je pensais à peut-être, faire d'abord des travaux minimes, ici, dans cette salle, pour disons rénover et rajeunir le _Chaudron_.

- Ça serait génial! Tu pourrais déjà rendre acceptable la salle du fond, où on entrepose les boissons, ça serait sympa de faire un salon qui serait...

- Décidément, tu es enthousiaste ce matin, jeune fille!

Hannah rougit légèrement, mais ne se démonta pas, et proposa toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Son patron lui dit qu'il espérait justement qu'elle l'aide un maximum.

- Tu connais mieux que moi les goûts de tous ces jeunots de sorciers!

- Ne dis pas ça! Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir des éclairs de génies, tu vas voir!

- Allez, on en reparlera plus tard, tu as du boulot qui t'attend, lui répondit-il en lui donnant un plateau chargé de boissons chaudes. Table quatre, maintenant file!

* * *

Augusta était pressé. Elle mangeait bien trop rarement à son goût avec son petit-fils, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'exceptionnellement elle déjeunait avec lui, il avait fallu que sa stupide voisine lui tienne la jambe. Elle l'aurait bien envoyer paître si seulement il ne s'agissait pas de cette même voisine qui lui arrosait ses plantes et nourrissait son chat dès qu'elle s'absentait.

Après quelques minutes de politesse feinte, elle avait transplané, et s'était mise à bousculer toute personne osant se mettre sur le chemin de la colérique Augusta Londubat.

C'est ainsi qu'elle percuta sans mégarde, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années semblant totalement perdu. L'infortuné se retrouva à terre avec dans la main, l'immense chapeau de la vieille femme, auquel il avait tenté de se rattraper. Bien obligée de s'arrêter et de se faire pardonner, Augusta tendit la main vers l'homme, pour récupérer son bien et s'apprêter à s'excuser avec hypocrisie, lorsqu'elle fut interrompit par une jeune fille blonde.

- Mrs Londubat?

En se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être, elle la détailla furtivement. Habillée simplement d'un grand manteau gris, elle avait de doux yeux marrons, qui lui rappelèrent un instant sa belle-fille Alice. Puis la jeune fille, voyant qu'Augusta ne répondait, se tourna vers l'homme encore hébété qui venait de tomber.

- Ca va, papa? Tu n'as rien?

- Non... non, je ne crois pas.

D'une solide poignée de main, elle l'aida à se relever. En voyant la grimace que ce geste lui avait tiré, elle se dépêcha de soigner les quelques éraflures de ses mains. Perdant patience, Augusta posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, mademoiselle.

- Juste une amie à Neville, lui répondit-elle, en se dégageant fermement de la poigne de la vieille femme. J'étais juste surprise de vous trouver là, je ne crois pas vous avoir vu depuis... Depuis une des rentrée de Poudlard... Bonne journée, Mrs!

Et la jeune fille attrapa le bras de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé et disparut dans une des rues du Chemin de Traverse. Augusta ne voyait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait. Une amie de Neville? Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y en avait des jeunes qui prétendaient être son ami... Rien que Lydia par exemple. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadé que les visites plus fréquentes de son petit-fils étaient dues aux nombreuses disputes qui avaient l'air d'être le quotidien du couple. Sans même se sentir coupable, elle sourit à cette pensée.

Lydia n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un pour son petit garçon. Enfin, petit... Neville avait tellement changé en quelques années, elle était vraiment fière de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il méritait mieux que cette petite profiteuse. Elle ne l'aimait définitivement pas, même si à contre-coeur elle avait accepté le choix de son petit-fils.

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin au petit restaurant où elle avait l'habitude d'emmener Neville pour des occasions, elle repensa à la petite blonde qu'elle venait de croiser et se demanda qui elle pouvait être. Quelque chose dans son regard l'avait marqué, elle avait un air doux qui était devenu sérieux et dur lorsqu'elle avait posait sa main sur son épaule. « Sur la défensive, la petite... » puis sans se posait plus de questions, elle entra et se dirigea directement vers son petit-fils, qui l'attendait plus vraiment patiemment.

- Presque vingt minutes, j'allais partir à ta recherche!

- Comme si je risquais quelque-chose, aurais-tu oublié qui est ta grand-mère?

- Non absolument pas, c'est une vieille sorcière avec un chapeau plus grand que sa tête et qui a tendance à insulter quiconque qui la dérangerait, même si c'était le Ministre en personne, ou des Mangemorts en puissance! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? lui répondit-il, avec un sourire innocent

Oui, Neville avait changé. Et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage.

* * *

Hannah était outrée du comportement de la grand-mère à Neville, elle n'avait même pas daigné s'excuser. Alors qu'elle ruminait en marchant, son père frottait ses mains guéries, toujours étonné du pouvoir de la magie.

- Dis, ma chérie, tu ne devais pas m'emmener voir, euh... un magasin fantastique, de farces ou quelque-chose comme ça?

- Oh oui! Bien sûr! J'avais oublié, c'est par là.

- A quoi pensais-tu? A la femme de tout à l'heure, non? Qui est-ce?

- C'est la grand-mère d'un ami, et je pensais qu'elle aurait au moins l'obligeance de s'excuser après t'avoir fait tomber, mais apparemment...

- Tu sais j'étais distrait, ce n'est pas un drame.

- Mmh, tu as raison, je sais pas pourquoi ça m'irrite autant... Ah, nous y voilà! Lui répondit-elle en s'arrêtant devant chez _Weasley&Weasley_.

Mais son père se trouvait un mètre derrière elle, les yeux emplis de curiosité, face aux couleurs, aux slogans et à la magie qui se dégageait de la vitrine. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approcha de lui, et lui déclara, d'un ton joyeux:

- Allez, avant de te faire à nouveau renverser par une furie, viens découvrir ce qu'on fait de mieux en matière de farces et attrapes, dans mon monde!

* * *

Hop là! Et voilà!

A la semaine prochaine avec disons une avancée conséquente dans la vie d'Hannah. Mais je crois que pour la question amoureuse ça attendra encore quelques chapitre, patience :)


	19. Quelques travaux et tout va mieux!

Hola!

J'essaie depuis plus d'une semaine de publier ce chapitre, vraiment désolée du retard, pour une fois j'avais écrit dans les temps, et c'est le site qui a plus que buggé! Heureusement que Mak64 m'a donné un truc infaillible, Merci!

Nouveau chapitre donc. Avec une avancée pour le Chaudron! Si, si.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le mois de février touchait à sa fin. Hannah avait convaincu son patron de la laissait s'installer au dernier étage, dans une chambre plus éloignée des clients. Elle l'avait rendu habitable en quelque heures, puis totalement confortable et chaleureuse en deux jours. De moins en moins décidée à trouver un appartement, elle avait mis quelque anciens meubles à elle dans cette chambre, la personnalisant davantage.

Une fois installée, elle avait proposé à Tom de payer un loyer, s'il lui permettait de rester ici un certain temps. Il avait protesté, et avait failli cédé devant l'insistance de la jeune fille. Mais ils étaient au final parvenu à un accord, en signant un nouveau contrat d'emploi, modifiant très légèrement le salaire de Hannah et en y incluant l'hébergement. Tous les deux satisfaits, ils avaient à nouveau discuté des travaux de la salle de bar, et devant la transformation de la nouvelle chambre de la jeune fille, le patron de _Chaudron Baveur_ décida d'avancer les changements qui allaient avoir lieu dans son commerce.

Dès le premier du mois de mars, il fermerait pour quatre jours, durant lesquels Hannah et lui allaient rénover l'oeuvre de sa vie. Tom était à la fois impatient et anxieux. Il ne doutait pas du talent et du bon goût de son employée, mais serait-il capable lui, de supporter la transformation de ce lieu si familier, si cher à son coeur?

* * *

_Hannah,_

_Je suis vraiment heureux que tu te sois si bien installée au Chaudron, je passerais te voir quand je pourrais, mais en ce moment c'est la folie au travail! Je dois être partout, tout le temps, j'ai de moins en moins le temps de m'occuper de mes plantes. Il faudrait que je pense à déléguer. Je crois que mon affaire marche assez bien pour engager de nouvelles personnes._

_Enfin bon, tout ça pour m'excuser de mon absence d'hier, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de passer! Sans compter que Lydia me mène la vie dure, si tu savais! Maintenant qu'on est en mars, et que le mariage est dans moins de trente jours, elle ne tient plus en place. A croire que c'est son propre mariage._

_Ginny m'a interdit de la laisser s'approcher trop près de chez eux, elle serait capable de vouloir s'insérer dans les préparatifs. Je ne crois pas que la future Mrs Potter ait très envie d'avoir une deuxième Mrs Weasley, dans le mois qui vient._

_Au fait, Ginny m'a annoncé ça, du but en blanc hier: elle veut que je sois son témoin avec Luna! Si tu savais comme je suis touché! Tous les trois, on était un peu le « nouveau trio » de la résistance de Poudlard pour cette dernière année, je crois. Harry a, sans surprise, choisi pour témoins Ron et Hermione!_

_Enfin ça va être grandiose, malgré toutes les critiques que je peux faire sur l'impatience de Lydia, je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'y être! Tu m'accorderas au moins une danse, dis? _

_Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que le chaudron allait fermer temporairement pour des travaux... Tu as finalement réussi à convaincre Tom? C'est génial!_

_Bon je te laisse, ma pause-déjeuner est largement finie, il faut que je retourne au monde merveilleux de la Botanique!_

_Bises,_

_Neville_

La jeune fille replia doucement la lettre. Elle lui répondrait plus tard, il fallait qu'elle aussi, reparte à l'assaut du monde merveilleux des travaux pour sa part. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient commencé, Tom et elle, à débarrasser entièrement la salle qui leur servait d'entrepôt pour les boissons. Après avoir rangé la réserve, Tom avait estimé qu'il y avait largement assez de place pour tout y stocker. Au pire, si Hannah était capable de faire un sort d'Extension sur une ou deux armoires ils auraient alors une place infinie dans celles-ci.

La salle du fond était au final assez grande une fois vide, et la jeune fille sortit le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient décidé du devenir de cette pièce. Ce serait une sorte de grand salon, un lieu plus privé que la grande salle, meublé avec plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, formant cinq espaces distincts. Un groupe de personnes pouvait s'installer dans l'un des espaces, et avoir plus d'intimité que dans la salle de bar. Un salon parfait pour un anniversaire, une réunion, des retrouvailles. Tom avait même décidé qu'il pourrait louer la salle entière pour des occasions.

Dans la matinée, son patron et elle étaient allés acheter du nouveau mobilier, ainsi que deux trois bricoles qui auraient leur place dans la salle principale du Chaudron. Ainsi, ils commencèrent à organiser le nouveau salon du _Chaudron_. Avant de commencer les travaux, Tom lui avait montré qu'il y avait déjà un salon privé, où le Ministre avait avant, l'habitude de descendre discrètement. Mais à présent inutile devant la nouvelle pièce qu'ils étaient en train d'ajouter, il fallait penser à lui trouver une nouvelle utilité. Mais quand Hannah lui proposa d'en faire une cuisine plus grande et moins délabré que celle qui actuellement servait au bar, il fut obligé de refuser.

- Je n'ai pas assez d'argent, pour faire des changements d'une telle ampleur.

- Mais Tom, ce serait vraiment un plus tu sais, pour la vente, pour le bar... En plus vu que c'est assez éloigné, on ne serait même pas obligé de fermer pour la durée des travaux...

- Je ne peux pas, c'est comme ça. Le nouveau propriétaire en fera ce qu'il veut...

- Je peux t'aider, je veux dire... Ma mère m'a laissé de l'argent tu sais, et si tu veux...

- Je t'interdis de toucher à ton héritage jeune fille! Surtout si c'est pour faire des choses pareilles, tu le gâcherais bêtement! Garde ça, pour ta vie future, pour quand tu en auras vraiment besoin!

- Mais...

Hannah se tut finalement, devant le visage catégorique de son vieil ami. Au bout d'une heure de travail dans le silence, elle finit par le rompre, pour s'excuser de son insistance.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, maintenant que t'es là, ça fait une demi-heure que je n'arrive pas à installer correctement cette table basse, il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à rendre aussi chaleureux ce coin, alors que tu as pratiquement terminé le reste!

Et la jeune fille, toute dispute oubliée, s'attela à terminer l'installation de la pièce.

* * *

C'était le quatrième et dernier jour de travaux. Ils avaient décidé la veille que les chambres, elles n'avaient aucun besoin de rénovation, elles étaient bien assez régulièrement entretenues, et encore modernes. Hannah avait juste tenu à lancer des sorts de brillance et d'astiquage sur les plaques de cuivre donnant le numéro des chambre, et à rendre accessible aux clients, la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi ces dernières semaines... Elle posa la plaque notée 21 sur la porte, fière qu'une nouvelle chambre soit disponible pour les clients potentiels du Chaudron. Elle avait également dégagé la cour intérieure qui menait au Chemin de Traverse de ses mauvaises herbes, et l'avait nettoyait, les briques magiques semblaient à présent comme neuves.

Tom, quant à lui, terminait les changements de la grande salle. Les tables avaient toutes étaient soigneusement réparées, les sièges et fauteuils avaient été changés et si le bois était toujours un des matériaux dominants du bar, grâce à sa jeune employée, le synthétique moldu –légèrement modifié, y avait aussi sa place. Plus lumineuse et plus colorée, la pièce gardait malgré tout, son authenticité et son histoire. Le vieil homme avait tenu a gardé ses tabourets de bar, tandis qu'Hannah avait proposé et choisi un nouveau mobilier qui s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ambiance du bar. Une nouvelle alchimie y régnait, et Tom ne doutait pas un instant qu'avec ces changements et la jeunesse qu'apportait la jeune fille, son bar allait redevenir l'un des plus cotés du Londres sorcier.

* * *

Bien, c'est un court chapitre que voilà. Il fallait bien que ça bouge un peu dans ce bar.

La suite: le tant attendu mariage de Harry & Ginny!

Hé oui, on s'approche peu à peu de la fin de l'histoire. Enfin je dis ça, y'en a pour au moins cinq chapitres mais bon!

Ca vous a plu? C'est un peu transitoire, mais promis il y a plus d'action dans la suite! :D

**A la semaine prochaine!**


	20. Mariage et compagnie

Le mariage! Le mariage!

Bien bien! Voici un long chapitre, ce qui est assez exceptionnel venant de moi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes top!

Et puis, enjoy, il fait beau, et c'est mon anniversaire (héhé)!

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Neville ajusta tranquillement son costume. Il avait choisi le magnifique ensemble moldu que sa grand-mère lui avait offert pour la première célébration de la Bataille finale. Si, dans un premier temps, il avait regretté de ne pas porter une robe sorcière traditionnelle, il s'était finalement fait à son habit et le portait pour les occasions particulières. Sa veste était noire, avec de très fines rayures grises. Il avait longuement hésité sur la couleur de sa chemise, mais Lydia l'avait convaincu que la blanche serait la mieux. Il savait que son costume passerait inaperçu car il avait remarqué que bon nombre d'enfants de moldus préféraient porter ce vêtement plutôt que des robes sorcières. Il ne doutait pas non plus que le père de Ron en ait un.

Le mariage était célébré au Terrier, et il avait promis de s'y rendre en avance. Lydia se préparait depuis plus d'une heure quand il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu as bientôt fini?

- Dans dix minutes! lui répondit-elle d'une voix absente, probablement trop concentrée sur les dernières retouches de sa tenue.

Alors qu'il l'attendait patiemment dans leur salon, il revint sur les sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Il n'était plus sûr de l'aimer, comme au début. Quelque-chose avait changé, s'était cassé ces derniers mois. Elle l'énervait avec une telle facilité qu'il se demandait parfois si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Il décida de tenter un dernier rapprochement lors du mariage, après tout l'atmosphère joyeuse qui y régnerait pourrait peut-être les réconcilier. Pourtant il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il était en train de se demander si Hannah se préparait elle aussi en ce moment, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de sa petit-amie.

- Alors? Comment me trouves-tu? lui lança-t-elle, langoureusement.

Malgré ses précédentes réflexions, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver resplendissante, et plus que désirable. Il la détailla tranquillement, des talons vertigineux, à la robe noire, courte et sexy, et se demanda comme il avait l'habitude de faire au début de leur relation, ce qu'une fille comme elle faisait avec lui.

-Tu es superbe, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

* * *

Le mariage commençait dans moins de deux heures, et Hannah commençait juste à se préparer. La semaine précédente, Susan et elle, s'étaient achetées une robe pour l'occasion. Elle enfila doucement la sienne, admirant la qualité et la douceur de celle-ci. C'était une robe longue, qui sans talons lui arrivait au niveau des chevilles, et faite d'un tissu vert-bleu assez lourd mais étonnement doux. Son amie l'avait convaincu de l'acheter avec des arguments connus « Elle a été faite pour toi! Tu vas faire fureur! » mais qui, comme d'habitude, avaient eu l'effet escompté.

Elle dû reconnaître que Susan avait eu raison, elle était elle-même, sous le charme de sa propre robe. La couleur était très nuancée, et donnait l'impression d'être tantôt bleue, tantôt verte. Elle tourna sur elle-même et constata avec satisfaction, que sa robe tournoyait d'une façon qui lui rappelait vaguement l'Espagne, qu'elle avait visité un été avec ses parents.

En se demandant qui elle allait bien pouvoir revoir en ce fameux jour, elle se maquilla un peu plus que d'habitude, s'amusant à rappeler la couleur de sa robe sur ses paupières. Elle qui avait l'habitude de garder ses cheveux attachés –c'était bien plus pratique–, elle les laissa tomber sur ses épaules, et les fit boucler magiquement. Elle n'était pas littéralement transformée, mais elle appréciait vraiment le résultat. Elle découvrait une Hannah, plus sure d'elle, plus sensuelle, peut-être même plus belle. Satisfaite, elle enfila des chaussures noires classiques, avec juste assez de talons sans que ses pieds en soient martyrisés.

Susan se rendait au mariage avec Evan, ayant décidé tous deux, d'officialiser leur relation. La jeune fille était étonnée que celle-ci ait tenue si longtemps, mais elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie. Si elle-même avait encore été avec Mike, elle y serait surement allée avec lui... Mais cette pensée ne lui laissa aucune rancune. De toute façon, elle allait revoir d'anciens camarades, retrouver Neville, Suzy et Ernie là-bas, ainsi que bien sûr, Harry et Ginny qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis une éternité. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'y être.

Elle alla frapper à la porte des appartements de Tom car ils avaient décidé de transplaner en même temps au Terrier. Elle trouva son patron vêtu d'une belle robe sorcière, qui même légèrement usée, ne perdait rien de son chic.

- Tu es prêt?

- Merlin, gamine, tu es rayonnante!

- Toi aussi, vieil homme! Lui répondit-elle en riant.

Et ensemble, ils transplanèrent au Terrier, où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu.

* * *

Une fois arrivée, Hannah découvrit avec éblouissement une gigantesque installation, qui en arrivait presque à cacher une maison haute de plusieurs étages, et qui paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler, tant elle était construite de façon bancale. « Le Terrier... » songea-t-elle. Tom s'éloigna rapidement, surement pour retrouver des gens qu'il connaissait tandis qu'elle restait là où elle avait atterrie, observant les alentours. Elle s'était toujours demandé où vivait la nombreuse famille Weasley, et elle n'était pas déçue. On sentait de suite l'atmosphère et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui devait règner sur la maisonnée.

Devant celle-ci se dressait donc une installation, une sorte de tente gigantesque, plus grand que n'importe-quel chapiteau de cirque moldu qu'elle ait pu voir. Malgré sa blancheur, il ne jurait pas du tout avec l'environnement extérieur et paraissait près à recevoir bien plus d'une centaine de personne. D'ailleurs il y avait déjà des attroupements vers l'entrée du chapiteau. La cérémonie était pour onze heures pile, il lui restait donc près d'une demi-heure pour retrouver des amis et s'installer.

Alors qu'elle avançait, contente que le soleil soit au rendez-vous en cette fin du mois de mars, elle vit Neville s'empresser de traverser la foule pour aller vers le Terrier. Il ne la remarqua pas tant il semblait pressé. Elle eut le temps d'apprécier son costume et son élégance puis elle se souvint alors qu'il était le témoin de Ginny, et qu'il était bien possible qu'elle ait besoin d'une présence rassurante à cet instant. Elle s'approchait enfin de l'entrée après avoir attendu cinq minutes, quand son ami fendit à nouveau la foule, pour cette fois revenir dans la grande tente. Il la bouscula légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, mais s'arrêta immédiatement en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Hé, mais fais attention Neville!

- Oh, désolé, je...

Il s'interrompit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Il avait toujours trouvé Hannah jolie, simple et adorable, mais celle qui était en face de lui, le rendait définitivement muet. Elle n'en avait pas trop fait, mais tous les changements lui sautèrent aux yeux. De sa robe parfaitement ajustée, au maquillage assorti, en passant par des belles boucles blondes, elle était vraiment superbe. Il reprit en bégayant légèrement.

- Je, euh, tu es, vraiment, euh, magnifique.

- Merci, tu es super toi aussi, j'adore ton costume, lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire éblouissant.

Puis d'un geste voulu naturel, il lui tendit son bras, pour la faire entrer en même temps que lui. Arrivé à l'entrée, un des frères Weasley les arrêta.

- Qui nous ramènes-tu Neville?

- C'est Hannah Abbott, Charlie, je l'ai juste faite passer plus vite.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune blonde, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle, flattée.

Mais Neville l'entraina rapidement plus loin, en marmonnant quelque-chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle repéra Susan, Evan et Ernie assis dans une rangée.

- Tiens, j'imagine qu'ils t'ont réservé une place.

- Merci Neville, on se voit tout à l'heure alors, M.-le-témoin-de-la-mariée!

Il acquiesça, et alors qu'elle commençait à se diriger vers ses amis, il lui attrapa le bras.

- Et, euh, fais gaffe, Charlie est un séducteur-né..

Il avait un sourire gêné, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle lui murmura un rapide « T'inquiètes » avant de rejoindre Suzy. Ce fut Evan qui lui parla en premier, avec toute la délicatesse pour laquelle il était connu.

- Bah dis-donc, je savais pas que t'étais si proche du témoin de la mariée toi!

Sa petite-amie le rappela à l'ordre d'une frappe sur la tête, et ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement en attendant que la cérémonie commence. Elle s'installa finalement entre Susan et Ernie, et une douce musique emplit tout le chapiteau.

* * *

C'était grandiose, vraiment. Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux magnifiques, et si heureux qu'Hannah en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce bonheur, après le désastre de ces dernières années, la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Molly Weasley semblait sur le point de défaillir, son mari n'en menait pas large non plus. La cérémonie venait de se finir, et les mariés recevaient les nombreuses félicitations de leurs invités. Pourtant, probablement parce-que la foule, ce n'était pas une grande passion pour le marié, celui-ci se lança un _Sonorus_, et proposa à tous les invités de se rendre au _Manoir des Ammonites_, sur la côte anglaise, où le repas et la fête devaient continuer.

Elle avait perdu Tom de vue, mais de loin, elle le repéra en train de discuter avec Hagrid et McGonagall. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un signe de la main, qui lui valu d'être la cible des regards de ces interlocuteurs. Elle eut finalement droit à un sourire joyeux du demi-géant, et à un signe de tête de la professeur, toujours aussi stricte. Un grand nombre de Portoloins était mis à disposition des invités, leur évitant un long transplanage. Elle atterrit avec ses amis dans un hall, qui se remplissait rapidement. A l'entrée, elle trouva encore une fois quelqu'un de la famille Weasley qui dirigeait les gens.

Sans surprise, il s'avéra que pour le repas, ils étaient placés. Elle remarqua que les mariés occupaient l'une des plus grande tables, et que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la plupart de la famille Weasley se trouvait séparée sur les tables juste à côté, et non la table d'honneur. Autour des mariés se trouvaient leurs témoins, et elle reconnut également plusieurs membres de l'AD. Décidant qu'elle chercherait plus tard l'endroit où elle était placée, elle alla saluer les mariés.

- Hannah! Ça fait si longtemps!

- Effectivement! Félicitations tous les deux, au fait!

Ginny la remercia chaleureusement, et lui apprit que Ron lui avait dit qu'elle était passé au magasin, et que Neville lui parlait souvent d'elle.

- Alors, il paraît que le Chaudron a été rénové! En partie grâce à toi, j'ai cru comprendre. Ca fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas passée, je n'ai plus une minute à moi, en ce moment...

- Ah oui, j'ai lu que tu étais joueuse internationale de Quidditch maintenant, c'est super!

- C'est génial, c'est sur! Mais qui aurait pu croire que le Quidditch m'enlèverait ma femme? répondit plus rapidement Harry.

Ils furent interrompu par Lydia, qui avait repéré la présence d'Hannah.

- Tiens, salut! Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton mielleux et hypocrite.

La façon dont elle lui parla interpella les jeunes mariés qui se demandèrent bien ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de tant d'animosité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ils eurent la réponse dans la seconde suivante, quand Neville s'approcha d'eux.

- Ah, mon chéri, regarde, il y a ton amie, là.

- Lydia, la politesse tu connais? Hannah, ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

- Parfaitement, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement quand son regard retomba sur la fille accrochée à son cou.

* * *

La jeune fille blonde s'était retrouvée avec Ernie à une table où se trouvait Bill Weasley et sa femme, ainsi que plusieurs anciens élèves de Poudlard; Justin Finch-Fletchey qui avait fait partie de l'AD avec elle, et aussi Lisa Turpin qui semblait bien le connaître d'ailleurs. Elle passa un repas plus qu'agréable en leur compagnie. Elle fut ravie d'apprendre que la belle Fleur Weasley allait bientôt accoucher "en l'an 2000, n'est-ce-pas génial?" et avait bien ri devant la tête qu'avait fait son mari lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle en voulait un autre rapidement. Bill avait grimacé en lui répétant que ce n'était pas parce-qu'elle s'appelait Weasley qu'elle devait absolument engendré plein de bambins.

En fin d'après-midi, elle découvrit avec attendrissement qu'un petit garçon au cheveux bleus de deux ans tout au plus, semblait naviguer entre Molly, Harry et une femme d'un peu moins de soixante ans. C'était probablement l'un des seuls enfants de la soirée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Fleur avec qui elle était en train de discuter, et lui demanda d'un air adorable « C'est quand que le bébé il arrive? » avant de reporter son attention sur Hannah. Son visage s'éclaira d'un seul coup, et d'un froncement de nez, ses cheveux prirent la même couleur que la tenue de la concernée.

- Jolie, ta robe, madame! lui dit-il, en rigolant.

- Allez Teddy, va rejoindre ta grand-mère, regarde elle te cherche!

Et il fila sans demander son reste, ravi d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle couleur pour ses cheveux.

* * *

Le repas du midi ayant été long et plutôt copieux, c'était un buffet qui était proposé aux invité à partir de dix-neuf heures. En même temps, les témoins entamèrent chacun leur tour un discours pour les jeunes mariés. Celui de Luna fut sans surprise le plus décalé et amusant, mais il fut tout de même compréhensible et touchant. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de faire le leur ensemble, insérant des feux d'artifices créés par _Weasley&Weasley_ spécialement pour l'événement. Neville fut quand à lui, direct et simple, tout simplement lui même. Ginny était si touchée qu'elle les embrasse tous un à un, Harry l'imitant avec la même émotion. Puis ce dernier prit la parole.

- Si l'après-midi a été consacré au repas, aux discussions et aux retrouvailles, c'est maintenant l'heure de s'éclater et de se lâcher en dansant, mes amis!

Et tout heureux, il s'empara de la main de Ginny et l'entraina immédiatement dans un rock endiablé venant les musiciens qui s'étaient installés pendant les discours. Les plus jeunes s'insérèrent rapidement sur la piste, laissant le temps de l'hésitation aux plus vieux. Hannah rejoignit rapidement Susan qui s'était mise à danser toute seule comme une folle, et ensemble, elle firent du grand n'importe-quoi, et contente d'elles, allèrent se servir un verre juste après.

Evan arriva et embarqua sa petite-amie sur la piste, son amie restant un instant au buffet. La jeune fille en profita pour observer les nombreux danseurs. Elle repéra Ron et Ginny dansant tous les deux pendant qu'Harry était avec Hermione, elle vit également Molly Weasley tentait d'entrainer Tom, sur la piste, en vain. Son regard tomba finalement sur le couple que formait Neville et Lydia. Celle-ci, non consciente du fait que la musique imposait un rythme rapide, se collait à son petit-ami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hannah comprit qu'elle faisait exprès de danser ainsi pour la tester. La tester de quoi? Son regard dériva sur le jeune homme, il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout, et semblait gêné par le comportement de sa copine. Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas cette fille! La voir danser de cette façon si langoureuse la mit hors d'elle. De quel droit se permettait-elle d'être si... si indécente à un mariage? Si elle voulait la tester, qu'elle s'amuse l'autre, elle n'avait rien à cach... Vraiment rien à cacher?

- Merde!

* * *

**Haha!** Je ne termine jamais de cette façon, mais je me suis dit que, pour une fois, je pouvais bien vous tenir en haleine!

Alors qu'a-t-elle réalisé?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus, à la prochaine!


	21. Danser avec la mer

Nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure!

La suite du Mariage, pour votre bonheur.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La prise de conscience fut si brutale qu'elle en lâcha son verre. Elle... serait-elle amoureuse de Neville? « Impossible! » Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, comment pourrait-t-elle l'aimer de cette façon d'un seul coup? Elle l'adorait certes, c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle rougissait parfois quand il avait des gestes tendres envers elle, mais... elle ne pouvait être amoureuse!

Lorsqu'elle se connecta à nouveau avec la réalité, elle croisa le regard triomphant de Lydia. « Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait... ». Cherchant à fuir ses propres pensées, elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle, et Charlie Weasley se trouva comme par magie, devant elle.

- Un problème, mademoiselle?

Elle n'eut aucun besoin d'accentuer le rougissement qui l'avait déjà prise quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle ressentait « Peut-être! » pour Neville. D'un coup de baguette, le rouquin fit disparaitre les restes de son cocktail imbibant le sol. La musique changea à ce moment précis, devenant plus douce, et le dit-Charlie lui proposa une danse. La tête dans les nuages, elle accepta.

- Hannah... je peux t'appeler Hannah? Je ne t'ai jamais remarqué à Poudlard...

- C'est surement parce-que j'y suis entré en même temps que Harry et les autres.

- Oh! Tu es plus jeune que ce que je pensais... Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être resplendissante!

- Euuh...

La jeune fille se sentait plutôt gênée de l'attitude du rouquin. Flattée aussi. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait surtout pour l'instant besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il valait mieux qu'elle réfléchisse à…

- Hey Charlie, désolé de te l'emprunter mais Hannah m'avait promis une danse, alors…

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est avec moi pour l'instant, attend la prochaine !

Neville, son sauveur. Il avait du remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec le rouquin, et de toute façon le bruit qu'avait fait son verre en s'éclatant au sol n'avait pas été des plus discrets, attirant tous les regards vers elle, donc probablement le sien. Il avait l'air embarrassé à cet instant, comme s'il hésitait devant l'autorité naturelle que dégageait l'éleveur de dragons. Par chance, l'intensité de la musique diminuait, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de s'écarter légèrement de Charlie.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Ne m'oublie pas, Miss Habbot !

Et, pas vexé pour un sou, l'homme partit se mêler à la foule des danseurs. « Et surtout des danseuses » pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna finalement vers son ami qui lui tendait la mien, l'invitant à s'approcher pour danser. Elle se surprit à apprécier le contact de leur peau, la douceur de son regard, la chaleur qu'il dégageait… Elle secoua la tête, énervée contre elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer il avait une copine, c'était un de ses amis les plus proches…

- Un problème ? Tu sais j'espère que j'ai bien agis, enfin je veux dire, t'avais l'air d'être vraiment contente de danser avec Charlie, et j'espère que j'ai bien fait d'intervenir, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas hein ? Mais…

Hannah éclata de rire, en posant doucement sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme. Il avait le don pour la détendre, quelque soit le moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour rien, Neville. Tu avais raison, j'étais contente de te voir arriver… Même si ce frère Weasley est plutôt canon, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de danser avec lui !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez toutes avec Charlie ! Même Lydia m'en fait toujours l'éloge, à croire qu'elle rêve qu'il s'intéresse à elle !

- Tu sais que t'es adorable quand tu boudes ?

Le compliment était sorti tout seul, et en rougissant, le sorcier lui fit une grimace totalement puérile. En riant, Hannah se rapprocha davantage de son ami, sentant avec extase la chaleur de son corps. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, à ses sentiments, elle était juste bien à l'instant, parfaitement bien… Mais elle se demanda d'un seul coup où était passé la petite amie du danseur.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi Lydia n'est pas avec toi ?

- On n'est pas siamois non plus, je peux bien respirer sans qu'elle soit à côté de moi !

- Tu rigoles, elle m'a pratiquement empêché de t'approcher de la journée…

- A croire qu'elle est jalouse, lui répondit-il en riant.

Il riait. Il n'y avait donc pour lui, aucune raison que Lydia soit jalouse d'elle. « Ah bah merci… » pensa-t-elle en se renfrognant. Mais Neville n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte car leur danse fut interrompue par la fameuse petite amie, _légèrement_ sur les nerfs.

- Non mais ça va, là ? Vous voulez que je vous aide aussi ? Je pars deux minutes me chercher un verre, et quand je reviens, t'en profites pour te coller à lui, petite garce !

Elle commençait à attirer l'attention des gens autour d'elle. Hannah ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre devant l'agressivité de la Grinffondor, elle ne voulait pas provoquer un scandale pour ça.

- Calme-toi, Lydia, tu devrais arrêter de te monter la tête…

- Et de toute façon, c'est moi qui l'ai invité à danser, alors s'il-te-plait évite les remarques désobligeantes.

L'intervention de Neville avait été froide et cassante. Sa petite amie comprit rapidement que si elle continuait, ce qu'elle redoutait depuis plusieurs semaines risquer d'arriver il allait la quitter. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner la partie face à cette pauvre petite Poufsouffle.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser te faire avoir par cette petite trainée !

Le jeune homme commença à sortir sa baguette pour la faire taire, mais Hannah fut plus rapide. Immobile, bâillonnée, et totalement décoiffée, l'autre perdit toute sa superbe. La petite blonde s'abaissa à son niveau, et en la regardant dans les yeux, lui murmura : « Tu vois ce qu'elle peut faire la trainée ? Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te la fermer et de dégager… »

Une main apaisante –celle de Neville, se posa sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Puis le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de sa petite amie. D'un signe de tête, et d'un regard définitivement glacial, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à espérer. Oubliant l'objet de leur dispute, la Grinffondor lui lança, d'une voix éteinte :

- Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me faire ça, s'il-te-plait non...

- Lydia, je ne veux pas faire une scène ici, tu as très bien compris, on en reparlera demain _chez moi._

- Chez toi… Mais on habite ensemble !

- Plus maintenant.

Neville secoua la tête, et se dirigea vers le bar, à la recherche d'un remontant.

* * *

Luna passait une excellente soirée, elle adorait voir tous ces magnifiques sourires s'étaler sur les visages des gens, et trouvait qu'Harry et Ginny formait le plus beau couple de la soirée. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire des mélanges expérimentaux avec les nombreuses boissons à disposition, un couple de danseurs lui parut tout aussi beau que les jeunes mariés. Elle reconnut rapidement Neville, elle était par contre certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa petite amie avec lui. Même si elle ne l'avait vu qu'à de rares reprises lorsqu'elle rentrait en Angleterre après ses voyages, elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas Lydia, qui lui avait toujours paru aussi sympathique qu'un Nargol.

Elle observa avec un doux sourire les mouvements de la longue robe aux couleurs de la mer de l'inconnue, et se surprit à trouver l'harmonie entre ces deux là presque parfaite. Il manquait juste quelque-chose, une prise de conscience, une révélation... Elle entendit d'un seul coup la jeune fille éclater de rire, et la vit poser sa main sur la bouche de son ami. Elle connaissait ce rire, cette mélodie de cloches, cette attitude...

- Hannah…

Toute heureuse, Luna but d'un trait son mélange aux couleurs douteuses, s'échappant dehors pour ne pas rater l'envol des étoiles.

* * *

Neville sortit prendre l'air, après avoir vérifié que Susan n'était pas loin de son amie. Les étoiles commençaient tout juste à apparaitre. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe pour les observer, et n'entendit pas le pas aérien qui s'approchait de lui.

- Tout va bien ?

Il ne sursauta que très légèrement, habitué aux surprises que lui réservé Luna.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois… J'ai quitté Lydia.

- Pour aller voir la mer ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « Au moins une qui ne changera jamais… ».

- Pour aller voir la mer ? insista son amie.

- Aucune idée, Luna, aucune…

Il ne cherchait plus vraiment à saisir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, même s'il s'était souvent surpris à comprendre après coup ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant comment sa vie allait être, sans sa petite amie. Il ne regrettait pas du tout, mais il était persuadé que son appartement lui semblerait vide, et que sa grand-mère, elle, allait le féliciter. Deux choses totalement contradictoires en soi.

- Tu sais je pars en Argentine dans quelques jours pour une expédition –destinée à recenser de nouvelles espèces, je suis sûr que tu pourrais y participer et ramener de magnifiques végétaux pour ta pépinière ici…

- Tu crois ?

- Ce serait génial !

Neville n'hésita pas trop longtemps, il pouvait bien se permettre de laisser sa serre à son bras droit, Mr Pills. Voir du pays lui changerait agréablement les idées, et si en plus il découvrait de nouvelles espèces magiques, il serait comblé.

- C'est d'accord.

Puis en se souvenant des dires de Luna, il rajouta en riant :

- Et puis, comme ça, je verrais la mer !

Seul le sourire éblouissant de son amie lui répondit.

* * *

**Voilaaa!**

Peut-être que la fin n'est pas très claire, mais rassurez-vous, vous comprendrez (si ce n'est pas déjà le cas!)

La suite la semaine prochaine, ou peut-être un peu plus tôt, après tout c'est les vacances :)

Encore merci pour vos super reviews!

J'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours autant!


	22. Lettre et voyage

Un nouveau chapitre!

J'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fiction (même si je vais surement rajouté des choses au fur et à mesure pendant les quelques jours qui vont suivre)! J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Il reste 3 ou 4 chapitres, plus un épilogue.

Merci à vous, pour vos reviews!

* * *

Hannah se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. L'esprit embrouillé, elle ouvrit les yeux avec une lenteur extrême. Et sursauta. Voulut sursauter. Sa tête lui faisait bien trop mal, pour lui permettre un tel mouvement. « Merlin, où suis-je ? »

Pas au Chaudron, dans sa chambre, ça c'était certain. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Elle était amoureuse de Neville, ça elle s'en rappelait. La danse, son altercation avec Lydia… après, son ami était sortit, Susan l'avait rejoint, et elle avait bu. Surement beaucoup trop, seuls quelques images floues lui restaient de la fin de soirée.

Elle se tourna dans le lit, redoutant la personne qui s'y trouvait. Car elle ne pouvait pas décemment être chez quelqu'un d'inconnu sans aucune raison. Et le fait qu'elle apercevait sa robe négligemment jetée sur la chaise proche du lit, la convainquit de sa débauche de la veille.

Des cheveux roux dépassaient des couvertures. « Charlie… » Elle rougit en se rappelant en partie de leurs activités de la veille. Comme quoi, ce Weasley méritait bien sa réputation. Mais elle regrettait, si elle avait été sobre, elle aurait rejeté ses avances. Surtout après s'être rendu compte qu'elle aimait son meilleur ami.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, elle se leva pour chercher la salle de bain. Peut-être avait-il une potion calmante, pour sa gueule de bois…

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle…

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

- Hum, salut Charlie, où est-ce-que je peux me laver ?

- Première porte à droite, si tu veux je te rejoins… lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, bien qu'encore endormi.

- Non ça ira !

Elle s'enfuit rapidement, sa robe sur le bras. Il fallait qu'ils parlent ensuite. Mais si sa réputation de coureur de jupons était vraiment fondée, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de sa réaction quand elle lui dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le revoir.

* * *

Quand elle rentra chez elle, il était presque dix-sept heures. Le chaudron était toujours fermé, et Tom avait du sortir car elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant de ses appartements. Il était probable qu'il ait retrouvé des gens du mariage. Elle se dévêtit rapidement de sa belle robe, et enfila une tenue plus singulière et plus pratique. La potion calmante qu'elle avait trouvée, agissait encore, et elle s'allongea sur son lit, un peu perdue.

Charlie lui avait dit que pour lui aussi, ce n'était pas important, même s'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Cela n'empêchait pas Hannah de remarquer que le célibat lui pesait quelque peu. Maintenant, elle en était sûre elle aimait Neville. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en sachant ça ? Elle n'était pas vraiment bonne dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Le seul bon point était qu'il avait surement quitté Lydia. Cela lui laissait une chance, non ?

Elle se torturait l'esprit depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand un hibou vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Une lettre de Susan.

_Hannah !_

_Bien remise ? Tu m'avais l'air bien fraîche hier soir, dis donc ! Je t'ai vu repartir avec ce charmant Weasley… Tu me raconteras dis ? Il n'empêche que tu as la langue qui se délit quand t'es bourrée, j'avais oublié. Tu nous as descendu Lydia avec tellement de hargne qu'on en rigole encore avec Evan. Qui te souhaite une bonne gueule de bois d'ailleurs. Il en profite, pour une fois qu'il n'en a pas !_

_Et puis, heureusement que tu ne l'as pas crié, mais tu nous as aussi avoué que tu aimais Neville… j'ai loupé un épisode, là. Tu m'as caché ça ? Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que ton secret est bien gardé. Enfin presque, tu connais Evan…Mais si je le menace, il ne dira rien ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai de très bons moyens de pression !_

_Allez miss,_

_Des bisous !_

_Une Susan, très contente pour toi._

Oh non ! Elle n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ?

Elle ne boirait plus jamais. Même si ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle se disait cela. Elle décida que la lettre n'attendait pas de réponse, de toute façon elle se ferait cuisiner la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient. Probablement dans la semaine comme d'habitude. Puis elle verrait Neville aussi. « Aïe, aïe… »

Un deuxième hibou, qu'elle reconnu comme étant celui de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, se posa sur sa fenêtre entrouverte.

_Salut,_

_J'espère que tu t'es remise d'hier, je suis parti un peu précipitamment après la dispute avec Lydia, désolé. C'est définitif, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je crois que je suis soulagé, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre et vide, ici…_

Remise d'hier ? « Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, dans cet état… ». Alors c'est sur ? Il n'était plus avec elle ? Un poids s'envola de ses épaules. De toute façon, elle n'était pas faite pour lui cette pimbêche. Et puis, s'il était libre…

_D'ailleurs fais attention si tu la croises, elle est persuadé que c'est à cause de toi que c'est parti en vrille entre nous. Si c'est le cas, je dirais plutôt grâce à toi maintenant… Enfin bon, elle peut être très vicieuse quand elle s'y met, alors disons, ne la provoque pas ! Et puis elle se ferait prendre à son propre jeu, tu la mettrais à terre bien plus vite !_

Lydia, jalouse d'elle ? Elle l'avait déjà compris. Si avant le mariage, elle n'aurait pas su pourquoi, maintenant elle savait que la Grinffondor avait au final, de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. De là à la rendre responsable… Vu que Neville n'était pas amoureux d'elle, elle ne comprenait comment elle pourrait être à l'origine de leur rupture.

_Je t'écris assez rapidement parce-que j'ai pris une décision je pars. Je vais en Argentine avec Luna pour une expédition, ça va me changer les idées, et je pense que ce sera vraiment super ! Je ne t'écrirais que très peu, tu sais les longues distances pour les hiboux…_

Hein ? Une expédition ? Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de réaliser une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Décidément, Merlin s'acharnait sur elle. Et pourquoi avec Luna ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle en viendrait à être jalouse de la Serdaigle un peu dingue qui avait marqué sa scolarité à Poudlard. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait la dénigrer, car malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur Loufoca –un surnom probablement donné par les Serpentards, elle était adorable, combattante, loyale, et intelligente. Hannah savait que la jeune fille avait été présente et active pendant la dernière année Poudlard, puis qu'elle avait été capturée… Non vraiment, elle appréciait Luna… Même si elle l'enviait. Elle aurait aimé partir avec Neville, elle aussi…

_Je laisse ma serre aux bons soins de Mr Pills, (tu sais celui qui t'a accueilli la première fois que tu es venu, même s'il ne t'a pas laissé une bonne impression je t'assure qu'il est super !)_

Super, super… Vu la façon dont il l'avait accueilli… A croire qu'elle était finalement assez rancunière. Enfin s'il le disait c'est que cet homme devait être bien assez compétant pour qu'il lui laisse la direction de sa serre adorée !

La lettre se terminait sur des choses anodines dont ils avaient déjà plusieurs fois discuté dans leurs précédentes lettres. En résumé Neville et Lydia n'étaient plus ensemble, mais lui, partait à l'autre bout du monde, pour une durée indéterminée…

Elle gribouilla une réponse rapide, le félicitant pour sa rupture –« Bah quoi, elle n'allait pas pleurer non plus ? », et lui demandant plus de précisions sur son voyage.

* * *

Neville quant à lui, préparait avec excitation son voyage. Il avait acheté une valise avec un sort d'extension –il n'arrivait jamais à le lancer correctement, et mettait un maximum d'affaires dedans. Cela faisait deux heures que Lydia avait récupéré tout ce qui lui appartenait, et il faudrait qu'à son retour il aille récupérer quelques meubles, comme son ancien canapé, qu'il avait magiquement réduit et mis à la cave, car son appartement était _vraiment_ vide par endroits.

Luna lui avait dit qu'elle partait dans quelques jours, mais finalement elle lui avait annoncé que le départ se ferait par portoloin, le lendemain matin très tôt. Il répondu à la missive d'Hannah qui voulait savoir quand il partait, et il s'était rendu compte que leurs échanges et leurs conversations allaient vraiment lui manquer. Il trouverait peut-être un moyen de lui écrire, au moins une fois…

Sa valise terminée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore diné, ni prévenu sa grand-mère qu'il s'en allait « Oups… ». Vérifiant rapidement s'il était présentable, il transplana non loin de chez elle, et frappa à sa porte.

- Neville, que fais-tu ici ?

- Faut-il une raison pour venir voir sa grand-mère préféré ?

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, tu as toujours une raison, lui répondit-elle en souriant, heureuse de le voir.

Il lui annonça qu'il avait quitté Lydia, et fit semblant de ne pas voir le sourire naissant qu'elle affichait. Il avait compris depuis un moment qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié son ex-petite-amie.

- Et sinon, je vais partir en Argentine…

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

Il prit le temps de lui expliquer la proposition de Luna, son envie de voir du pays, et puis s'il découvrait de nouvelles espèces pour sa pépinière, il en serait vraiment heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il arriva au Ministère par poudre de Cheminette. Ils devaient se rejoindre directement dans la salle des Portoloins longue distance. Il pressa le pas, sa valise réduite à l'état de mallette dans la main, il n'était en retard mais avait hâte de partir. Il aperçu la chevelure blonde de son amie au loin, et l'interpella.

- Oh, Neville, toi aussi tu es en avance ! Viens je vais te présenter les autres membres de l'expédition…

Ainsi commença sa journée. Puis l'heure du départ arriva, et ils se rapprochèrent tous d'une grande table –« Plus les portoloins t'emmènent loin, plus ils sont grands » lui avait rappelé son amie quelques minutes avant, qui devint bleue à sept heures précises.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute. Après que la désagréable sensation d'avoir été crocheté comme un vulgaire poisson fut passée, Neville regarda autour de lui. La grande horloge finissait de sonner trois heures du matin. Les membres déjà bien organisés de l'expédition se regroupèrent afin de décider du premier endroit où ils se rendraient.

Le jeune homme suivait le débat, observant avec quelle facilité Luna imposait ses idées, et à quel point elle avait l'air d'être respecté par ces hommes. Il n'y avait que deux femmes dans leur groupe, et si la première paraissait plus terre et plus autoritaire que son amie, elle s'effaçait complément face à la blonde.

- T'en dis quoi, Neville ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, je ne sais pas faîtes ce que vous voulez, je vous suis.

Luna lui lança un regard de reproche, puis continua à débattre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il fut décidé que l'expédition partirait vers l'Est, en direction de la mer, puis s'orienterait vers le Sud, en longeant la côte, jusqu'à la pointe de l'Argentine. Le voyage prendrait plus de deux mois.

- Je crois que je partirais plus tôt, tu sais, je ne peux pas laisser ma serre si longtemps, s'ouvrit Neville à son amie, alors qu'ils commençaient à quitter la ville.

- Je comprends.

Puis, comme à son habitude, elle changea totalement de sujet.

- Tu crois qu'on verra des Ronflaks Cornus ?

- Luna…

- Je sais, tu ne crois pas qu'ils existent, mais pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes bien là pour découvrir de nouvelles espèces, animales comme végétales, alors pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il laissa tomber, se contentant d'observer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à leur vue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à prendre un appareil photo ?

- C'est à ça que tu penses ?

Son amie lui avait parlé en lui lançant un objet qu'il identifia comme un appareil moldu. Il la remercia, et prit immédiatement leur groupe en photo. Tous sursautèrent au flash. Puis un éclat de rire aérien retentit, les faisant se retourner vers la lunatique blonde qui suivait l'expédition avec quelques mètres de retard. Elle sourit au soleil qui se levait enfin, et se mit à chantonner un air connu d'elle seule. Sa joie de vivre s'infiltra en chacun d'eux, et ils repartirent tous le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir emprunté différents moyens de transports, moldus et sorciers, un homme –Garry, qui semblait être à la tête de l'expédition leur annonça qu'ils verraient la mer l'après-midi même. Neville se surprit à observer chacun des membres de leur groupe. En seulement quelques jours, il avait appris à tous les apprécier. Felicity vint le voir, alors qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- L'Angleterre ne te manque pas trop ?

- Beaucoup, mais c'est tellement incroyable d'être ici…

- Ce n'est pas le premier voyage que je fais avec ce groupe, ils sont vraiment géniaux.

Il acquiesça avec bonne humeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

- Sais-tu s'il y a un moyen d'envoyer des lettres jusque là-bas ?

- Bien sûr, des oiseaux et non des hiboux sont spécialisés pour ça… Mais tu devras attendre la prochaine ville sorcière pour en trouver !

- Oh…

Il était légèrement déçu, il avait espéré pouvoir envoyer un mot à Hannah et à Augusta dans la journée. A cet instant précis, il vit Luna se précipiter vers lui.

- Neville, viens voir, la mer est en vue !

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec elle en courant. Elle riait, et lui rappelait instinctivement une gamine à qui on venait d'offrir un superbe cadeau. Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et s'assit proche du bord de la falaise.

- Regarde, lui murmura-t-elle en l'obligeant à s'installer à ses côtés.

Et il regarda. Les souvenirs de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle au mariage lui revinrent. « Pour aller rejoindre la mer ? ». La mer était d'un bleu-vert extraordinaire, d'un couleur douce, qui lui réchauffa le cœur. La main de Luna lui serrait toujours le bras, il l'étreignit alors un peu brutalement, en guise de remerciement. Puis il la laissa se dégager doucement, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il replongea son regard dans l'immensité qui lui faisait face. La mer… qui était exactement de la même couleur que la robe qu'_elle_ portait ce soir-là. Il murmura son prénom au vent, heureux comme un enfant.

- Hannah…

* * *

Tadaaam! Voilà un Neville qui se rend compte de pas mal de choses!

J'espère que ça vous a plût !

A la semaine prochaaaaaaiiiine!


	23. De mauvais augures? Pas vraiment non!

Tadam! Il reste, hormis celui-ci, deux chapitres et un épilogue!

J'espère que tout ca vous plaira, **bonne lecture** :D

* * *

Luna avait encore une fois compris plus de choses que lui. C'était déjà comme ça à Poudlard, à la guerre… Sa sensibilité, son sens de l'observation leur avaient permis d'échapper à de nombreuses punitions, tortures et autres horreurs. Elle avait surtout été le ciment de leur amitié à Ginny et lui, elle les avait aidé à rester soudés quelles que soient les nouvelles, quelles que soient les pertes, quelles que soient les blessures. Luna l'avait motivé lui, le timide Grinffondor à faire jaillir sa force, sa combattivité et son autorité, et elle avait sorti son amie rousse de la phase de dépression qui l'avait guetté au début de cette année de guerre, au sein d'une école qu'ils étaient incapables de reconnaître.

Et aujourd'hui encore, elle avait réussi à le surprendre. Avait-il inconsciemment quitté Lydia pour rejoindre la mer ? Pour rejoindre Hannah ? C'était bien possible, car maintenant qu'il y pensait, son cœur battait plus vite, et son désir de la revoir ou au moins de lui écrire se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il avait une envie irrépressible de la serrer dans ses bras...

L'expédition longeait la côte depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et Felicity était persuadée d'avoir trouvé des traces d'une espèce magique non répertoriée. Ensembles, ils cherchaient, observaient, écoutaient… Et sans surprise, ce fut Luna qui les repéra la première. Un petit troupeau d'animaux pourvu d'ailes mais qui semblait de se déplacer qu'en marchant se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Soudain tous silencieux, Neville ressentit la sensation de victoire qui s'empara de chacun des membres du groupe. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, Garry créa un enclos géant, en veillant à ne pas affoler les créatures inconnues « En plus, on ne sait pas de quoi elles sont capables… »

A cet instant précis, Luna décida de s'approcher. Elle se déchaussa, enleva la plupart de ses habituelles breloques, même ses boucles d'oreilles en radis, et avança d'un pas léger. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'un des animaux, celui releva la tête et la regarda. Elle s'immobilisa instantanément. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle commença à devenir rouge, alors que la créature la fixait toujours.

- Merde ! On dirait qu'elle ne peut plus respirer ! Il faut que cette chose regarde ailleurs ! paniqua Neville.

Comme pour répondre à sa supplique, un homme de grande carrure sortit de nulle part, avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, et accourut vers Luna, se plaçant dos à la créature. Le contact visuel interrompu, ils entendirent tous la jeune fille blonde inspirer une longue bouffée d'oxygène. Il lui murmura quelque-chose, probablement de s'éloigner, car ensemble et dans un mouvement lent, ils se rapprochèrent du groupe.

Arrivés à proximité, Luna se jeta dans les bras encore tremblants de son ami, pour l'instant suivant se mettre à sourire comme une damnée.

- Ces animaux sont incroyables, ils sont assez fort pour immobiliser un homme, il faut absolument les étudier ! Je me demande ce qu'ils nous cachent encore.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais vous avez l'air d'être bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer si près de la mort, lui rappela l'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Neville observa l'inconnu. Il était grand, vraiment grand, et probablement d'origine Nordique, aux vues de ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Par-contre, il était si bronzé qu'on ne pouvait douter qu'il passait un temps infini à l'extérieur et dans les pays chauds.

- Oh, je trouve ça bien plus agréable de mourir tuée par un animal cherchant à se protéger, plutôt que par un Mangemort servant un imbécile ! lui répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Si l'homme fut surpris par son attitude, il ne le montra aucunement, se contentant d'acquiescer pour lui montrer son accord. Ils apprirent qu'il suivait ces animaux depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et qu'il commençait à saisir leur comportement, c'est pourquoi il était intervenu dès qu'il avait remarqué que Luna s'était fait avoir par leur physique peu repoussant.

- Je m'appelle Rolf au fait, et je dois avouer que les expéditions comme la vôtre sont mon quotidien !

L'homme, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, semblait particulièrement intrigué par les faits et gestes de la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée. « Ça, pour être intrigante… » pensa Neville. Celui-ci avait finalement décidé qu'il rentrerait au bout d'un mois. Il lui restait donc un peu moins de trois semaines de découvertes, d'amitié, et un peu de nostalgie. Hannah lui manquait, et il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de savoir si une fois ou plus, elle avait montré envers lui un intérêt autre que son amitié. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il était question d'amour, il avait tendance à agir comme un manche à balai moldu. Déjà qu'il avait mis près d'un mois à comprendre que Lydia lui faisait du gringue alors même qu'elle n'y mettait aucune subtilité. Alors si Hannah l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le prétendait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Hannah elle, se retrouvait chargée de travail. Les travaux au _Chaudron_ avaient vraiment fait fureur, et le commerce de Tom repartait de plus belle. Heureuse pour lui, elle travaillait avec une bonne humeur que même les clients les plus difficiles et les plus lourds envers elle, n'arrivaient pas à réfréner.

En ce qui concernait Neville, elle avait enfin fait la paix avec elle-même admettant qu'elle était définitivement amoureuse de lui, et qu'à son retour il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, quitte à se faire jeter. Susan le lui avait conseillé, plutôt que d'attendre éternellement qu'une autre greluche ne lui mette le grappin dessus. L'idée de prendre les choses en main ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le courage qui allait de paire.

Alors, elle mettait toute son ardeur au travail, impressionnant régulièrement son patron par sa totale maîtrise de la clientèle et du service, et par sa grande volonté. Tom, qui d'ailleurs avait décidé de lui enseigner les ficelles de son métier de gérant, en plus de barman. Et elle se débrouillait bien, sans se douter une seconde des projets encore plus grands que lui réservaient son vieil ami.

Hannah avait décidé d'écrire quand même à Neville. Elle se renseigna auprès de ses amis, et apprit qu'à la grande volière du Ministère de la Magie, il existait quelques oiseaux spécialisés dans les longs trajets. En choisissant soigneusement ses mots, elle lui écrit une lettre assez longue, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé en une semaine, de son travail constant, aux nouvelles qu'elle avait des ses amis, à elle comme à lui. Elle lui raconta que les feux d'artifices du mariage avaient fait fureur et qu'il était rare qu'il se passe un jour sans qu'on en aperçoive un sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle finit sa missive en lui disant qu'il lui manquait, qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir, car « rien ne vaut nos discussions autour d'une bièraubeurre ! » lui avait-elle écrit.

Au Ministère, on lui apprit que tous les oiseaux étaient utilisés, mais que deux jours plus tard, normalement, celui partit pour la Birmanie serait revenu. Un peu déçue, mais pas abattue, elle rangea sa lettre soigneusement, et reparti au bar, où Susan était sensée la retrouver, pour fêter tranquillement son anniversaire. "On n'a pas vingt ans, tous les jours!" Dommage que le jeune homme brun qui occupait ses pensées ne soit pas là, déjà que Ernie n'avait pas pu se libérer…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines et demie que l'expédition avait commencé, et Neville avait réussi à répertorier six espèces végétales et avait recueilli des graines et autres pollens de celles-ci pour pouvoir les produire dans sa pépinière. Il était vraiment ravi, et il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur l'amour –oui, car définitivement c'était cela, qu'il portait à Hannah, car la vie suivrait son cours dans tous les cas. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, il se contentait donc de profiter un maximum de son voyage.

Rolf était resté avec eux presque une semaine, avant de les quitter pour vivre ses propres aventures. Il avait apparemment l'habitude de voyager en solitaire, et si leur groupe l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, il avait préféré partir, non sans leur laisser son adresse officielle « Pas que j'y sois souvent, mais j'y passe régulièrement, donc bon… » leur avait-il dit, le regard fixé sur Luna qui semblait encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils terminaient de casser la croûte quand un volatile non identifié atterri juste aux pieds de Neville. Il transportait une lourde enveloppe où était simplement écrit son nom, suivi du mot « Argentine ». Et griffonné au dos, la phrase suivante « Tu peux lui donner une réponse rapide, mais il faut qu'il soit reparti vendredi au plus tard ! ». Son cœur battait plus vite il avait reconnu l'écriture d'Hannah. En voyant le sourire qu'il affichait, tous se doutait que la personne qui avait écrit au jeune homme n'était surement pas qu'une amie. Luna, elle, s'amusa à ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami et s'éloigna pour cueillir une fleur pour continuer le collier qu'elle avait commencé au début du voyage. Neville quant à lui, se dépêchât de répondre, rougissant lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait écrit plus de trois fois « Tu me manques », et s'empressa de renvoyer l'oiseau dans son pays d'origine.

- Alors, c'est ta chérie qui t'a écrit ?

- Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, on restera totalement muets !

- Mais oui, tu nous connais maintenant !

Il leur lança un regard noir, avant de ranger précipitamment ses affaires et s'éloigner du groupe. Il leur lança un lointain « Vous traînez, les gros ! », et s'enfuit pour distancer ses nouveaux amis. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils l'attrapent ou il risquait de finir soit à l'eau, soit dans une de ces mares vaseuses qu'ils rencontraient parfois, et pour ses vêtements et son amour propre, il préférait largement faire son Serpentard !

* * *

Alors? Alors? Alors?

Le prochain chapitre est le retour de notre cher Neville au bercail!

Encore merci pour vos mots doux, en espérant que ces derniers chapitres vont plairont tout autant, ou du moins vous conviendront! :D

En ce qui concerne le titre du chapitre, ce sera probablement le titre d'une future fic (encore à l'état de projet) sur Luna & Rolf. Un rapport avec des oiseaux bizarres découvert dans ce chapitre, qui de part leur pouvoir, pourraient être de mauvais augures. D'où leur nom, qui sera bien peu original, dévoilé dans le dernier chapitre (genre y'a du suspens et tout!)

Bon w-end!


	24. Retour au pays

VOILAAAAA!

Un nouveau chapitre, juste pour vous :)

**Oh yeah!**

* * *

Neville posa un pied sur le sol anglais. « Bienvenue à la maison » pensa-t-il avec bonne humeur. Il avait quitté ses compagnons avec une grande tristesse qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors, pas soupçonnée, et il était déjà nostalgique de cette magnifique expédition. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une ville moldue qui cachait plusieurs bâtiments sorciers, parmi lesquels une annexe du Ministère argentin de la Magie. Il avait alors transplané jusque là-bas, pour prendre ensuite un portoloin, qu'il avait attendu près d'une heure.

L'expédition se terminait trois semaines plus tard, et il comptait bien accueillir tous ses membres, en Angleterre avant que tous ne s'éparpillent aux quatre coins du globe pour de nouveaux voyages. Il avait changé, et le contact avec ces gens décalés de la réalité, et avec Luna, lui avait permis de prendre la vie comme elle venait et surement de faire totalement le deuil des années de souffrance qui avaient marqué son adolescence. Il respirait la joie de vivre.

Son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir voir Hannah, mais il préféra mettre la priorité sur les nombreuses plantes qu'il ramenait et qui avait rapidement besoin d'être répertoriées au Ministère et d'être planté dans sa serre. Il transplana donc à son travail. C'était le début de l'après-midi et bon nombres d'employés étaient en train de manger. Il trouva Mr Pills derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

- Mr Londubat ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

- Elliot, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler Neville ?

L'homme lui fit un sourire désolé, et engagea la conversation sur l'évolution constante de la place que prenait la pépinière sur le marché anglais.

- J'ai déjà pris quelques commandes de France et de Norvège. Les affaires vont vraiment bien !

- Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Mais, regardez un peu les trouvailles que j'ai faites en Argentine !

Joyeux comme un enfant, il déballa ses graines, ses feuilles et les plantes qu'il avait ramenées, attendrissant par ses manières, son employé.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était rentré. Il avait rangé, et nettoyé son appartement, il avait vu sa grand-mère et lui avait raconté la totalité de son voyage. Il avait réglé quelques problèmes d'administration de son entreprise, avait pris grand soin à s'occuper de ses nouveaux protégés tout droit venu d'Amérique du sud, il avait… Il n'avait pas vu Hannah.

Ah, le fameux courage des grinffondors. Si maintenant, il savait qu'il méritait vraiment sa place dans cette maison –ce dont il avait douté pendant de longues années, il ne trouvait plus son légendaire courage pour aller voir la jeune fille. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui avouer son amour -du moins pas immédiatement, il risquait beaucoup trop. Si elle le repoussait ? Ou pire, si elle riait ?

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le petit Neville, celui qui perdait ses affaires et qui rougissait dès que l'on s'adressait à lui. Il suffisait pourtant qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, après tout ils étaient vraiment proches, être amis pourrait lui suffire. De toute façon, comment Hannah pourrait vouloir d'un type comme lui ? Elle était tellement joyeuse, gentille, amusante, et belle… Alors que lui…

Il secoua la tête brutalement. Ginny l'aurait frappé et lui aurait interdit de retomber –comme elle avait l'habitude de dire, dans une de ses « crises d'auto-dénigrement aigues ».

Il allait lui envoyer une lettre pour qu'ils se voient, et puis il aviserait. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il lui raconte son voyage !

* * *

En ce début mai, le beau temps semblait au rendez-vous. Hannah devait voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans l'après-midi, et elle ressemblait à une adolescente allant à son premier rencard. Elle avait la tête dans les nuages –ce qui lui valut plusieurs réflexions de Tom, elle souriait pour l'instant d'après se ronger les ongles… Si Susan l'avait vu, elle aurait littéralement explosé de rire, avant de la secouer comme un saule Cogneur pour qu'elle se calme. Cette image détendit légèrement la jeune fille, qui se promit de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir négocier son après-midi avec son patron –qui n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser, Hannah s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller retrouver son ami. Ils avaient rendez vous chez Florian Fantarôme, à quinze heures. Elle arriva à l'heure exacte, et le chercha des yeux. Installé au fond de la terrasse, il avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du soleil anglais. Si elle ne savait pas déjà qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, elle s'en serait peut-être rendu compte à cet instant. « Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? ». Elle s'avança sans bruit, ne résistant jamais à l'envie de le taquiner. Elle posa d'un seul coup ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant violemment sursauter.

- Non, mais t'es malade ?

- Bienvenue en Angleterre, chéri ! le railla-t-elle.

Ses mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans même qu'elle ait pensé leur donner un sens. Elle espérait qu'il ne croirait pas qu'elle le pensait… Quoique, en fait, elle le pensait vraiment donc…

Le cœur de Neville avait raté un battement à l'entente de sa voix, et si le « chéri » l'avait étonné, il ne se faisait aucun faux-espoir.

- Assied-toi, gamine, lui dit-il en faisant un signe au serveur. Tu prendras quoi ?

Après avoir commandé, Hannah lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa lettre « Ernie a une copine, si, c'est vrai, je t'assure ! », et lui demanda de lui raconter tout son voyage. Il commença donc son long récit, et il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il lui dit que la mer était plus que magnifique. Puis il décrivit la mésaventure avec la première espèce qu'ils avaient découverte, et que Luna avec Rolf avaient décidé de baptiser les Augurus. Puis les semaines de marches, de pistages, de prises de notes et d'amusement.

- Je comprends pourquoi Luna passe son temps à voyager, à découvrir le monde les autres cultures… C'est vraiment passionnant !

- J'aurais tant aimé partir, ça me donne tellement envie tout ce que tu me racontes…

- Un jour, on partira, je te le promets ! Au fait, Luna a créé ceci au cours du voyage, et elle tenait absolument que je te l'offre pour ton anniversaire -que j'ai raté, j'en suis désolé. Donc, hum, voilà...

Hannah déballa lentement son cadeau, touchée par l'attention que lui portait Neville et sa jeune amie. C'était un très long collier, qui au lieu d'être composé de perles, était fait d'un nombre incalculable de fleurs, toutes différentes et immortalisées magiquement.

- C'est magnifique, merci! Mais, euh, j'espère que ca ne te vexera pas si je l'utilise plutôt en décoration, qu'en collier... rougit-elle, désolée.

- T'inquiètes pas, il n'y a que Luna, pour vraiment _porter_ cela!

Puis il sortit de sa poche une dizaine d'appareils photo moldus.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, pour ça.

- Pas de soucis !

Et ils continuèrent de discuter, des étoiles plein les yeux. Sans s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs, juste heureux de se revoir après ce long mois d'avril.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hannah se rendit compte qu'avec tout son travail, elle avait encore une fois loupé la journée de commémoration de la bataille finale au Ministère. Légèrement énervée contre elle-même –après tout elle avait promis d'y aller, elle se rendit compte que finalement Neville n'avait pas du y aller non plus, vu qu'il était rentré de son voyage la veille. Un peu soulagée, elle écrivit tout de même, une rapide lettre à Suzy pour s'excuser de son absence et pour finalement lui reprocher de ne pas le lui avoir rappelé en la taquinant. Tant pis, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une journée spéciale pour se souvenir des horreurs de la guerre, des nombreux sacrifiés, et de la victoire de Harry.

Alors qu'elle terminait de se préparer pour commencer sa journée, un bel hibou toqua à son carreau. « Un courrier officiel » pensa-t-elle devant l'attitude du coursier. Elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture, et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. « Un faire-part… »

_C'est une véritable victoire !_

_En ce 2 mai, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer la venue au monde de la première petite Weasley; Victoire._

_Une joyeuse petite fille, née en ce jour de souvenirs, à qui, sans aucun doute le monde appartiendra ! Attention, la nouvelle génération Weasley est en route, prenez garde !_

_Bill & Fleur_

Hannah était vraiment heureuse pour eux. En voilà deux autres qui ne se trouvaient certainement pas à la commémoration de la Bataille. Fleur avait pensé à la prévenir comme elle lui avait demandé au mariage. Une petite Victoire prête à conquérir le monde ? Elle n'en doutait pas un instant.

* * *

Augusta était contente. Son Neville adoré était rentré depuis près de trois semaines, et elle l'avait vu plus de cinq fois depuis son retour. Ce voyage lui avait rendu une énergie et une joie de vivre qui s'étaient usées à force de disputes avec l'_autre_. Heureusement qu'il l'avait quitté cette Lydia, ils n'étaient définitivement pas fait pour vivre ensemble.

Mrs Londubat malgré tout, soupçonnait que ce voyage n'était pas l'unique cause au Neville souriant qu'était son petit-fils en ce moment. Soit il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre pendant ce voyage –tiens cette fameuse Luna, par exemple, ils étaient toujours très proches, ou alors il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment gâché une année avec l'autre fille, et il profitait de sa vie à présent.

Elle se souvint d'un seul coup, d'un autre nom qu'il avait mentionné au hasard de la conversation. Hannah… La jeune fille qui avait été à l'origine d'une des premières grosses disputes du couple vers Noël dernier… Et si ?

* * *

Héhé?

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Des idées sur le déroulement du dernier chapitre? (+ l'épilogue?)

Merci de suivre!


	25. Soirée et déclaration

LE DERNIER CHAPITRE :D

Tout ce que tout le monde attend enfin :)

J'espère que cela ne décevra personne, l'épilogue arrivera le week-end prochain.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le trente mai; le jour du retour de l'expédition partie pour l'Argentine deux mois auparavant. Neville avait prévu de tous les inviter chez lui le soir même, pour apprendre de leurs bouches, les nouvelles aventures qu'ils avaient vécu sans lui. Il avait également invité Hannah, parce qu'il en avait envie, ainsi que Ginny et son mari, pour le retour de Luna.

Le groupe arriva par portoloin en fin de journée, et ils furent tous ravis de voir Neville les attendre au Ministère. Il interrompit leurs bavardages, et les convia officiellement à passer la soirée dans son modeste appartement.

Une fois tous arrivés par poudre de Cheminette, il les laissa s'installer, se doucher et grignoter, avant de leur annoncer qu'il avait invité deux-trois personnes en plus.

- Y'aura ta petite amie ? lui lança très subtilement Garry.

- Arrête voyons, tu ne voudrais subir les foudres de l'abominable Neville en colère, rigola Eric.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie !

- C'est ça, et moi je peux résister à un Augurus !

- Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, elles gonflent ! C'est pas encore devenu une expression ça, à ce que je sache !

Les autres observaient leurs chamailleries avec lassitude, habitués. On sonna à la porte, et ce fut Luna qui se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Ginny, Harry ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Elle les enlaça, et se précipita pour aller les annoncer aux autres. Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ? Le vrai ?

- Ahem… Lui-même.

Neville savait que son ami détestait ça, le regard des autres, sa notoriété... Alors, pour vite réchauffer l'ambiance, il sortit à voix haute le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas de copine, mais je suis amoureux !

Après réflexion ce n'était _vraiment_ pas la chose à dire. Même si Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, il regretta de suite ses paroles devant les nombreuses questions qui fusaient. « De qui ? Elle est invitée ? C'est elle qui t'a écrit le mois dernier ? Elle est comment ? »

Ce fut Luna qui fit taire tout le groupe, en énonçant simplement qu'elle était « comme la mer ». Felicity eut un regard de compréhension en se rappelant l'attitude bizarre qu'avaient eu les deux jeunes au début du voyage.

Au même instant, on sonna à la porte. Seule Ginny entendit Luna murmurer « Et la mer arrive toujours à l'heure » alors que l'horloge du salon passait à l'instant même sur dix-neuf heures.

* * *

Hannah était arrivée cinq minutes en avance. Elle entendait pas mal d'agitation à l'intérieur de l'appartement de son ami, et attendit qu'il soit pile sept heures à sa montre pour sonner. Neville lui ouvrit, légèrement rouge.

- Ah, tu es là ! lui dit-il en rougissant encore plus. On n'attendait plus que toi.

D'un sourire, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle n'était jamais rentrée chez lui auparavant, et la première impression qu'elle eut, fut celle d'un squat. Pas mal de valises trainaient dans les coins, quelques matelas avaient été installés, et surtout près de quinze personnes étaient assises autour d'une table basse, soit sur le canapé, soit sur les coussins soit à même le sol. Un squat chaleureux et amical. Elle se sentit d'emblée à l'aise, et s'avança pour se présenter.

- Bonjour je suis Han…

- Est-ce-que t'es la copine de Neville ? l'interrompit un homme brun assez imposant, ce qui contrastait avec son sourire juvénile.

- Laisse tomber Hannah, ils sont en plein délire depuis tout à l'heure, lui assura Harry.

Elle s'installa donc tranquillement, quoi que pas très rassurée, entre Luna et un homme blond qui semblait s'amuser à faire tenir en équilibre son verre sur son nez. « Où suis-je ? » se demanda-t-elle avec amusement. La voix rêveuse de Luna la fit revenir sur terre.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai adoré ta robe au mariage…

- Merci, moi j'ai adoré ton discours ! Et merci beaucoup pour le collier de fleur, il est superbe!

- Les fleurs sont un moyen d'expression fascinant, c'est vrai.

Hannah ne releva pas la réponse peu appropriée, mais probablement vraie, que lui fit la jeune blonde, et continua la conversation.

- Alors cette fin d'expédition ?

- Fantastique, bien que l'on n'ait vu aucun Ronflak Cornu…

A ces mots, tout le groupe lança avec synchronisation un « Luuuunaaa ! » blasé, auquel elle ne prêta nullement attention, concentrée sur les bulles miniatures qu'elle parvenait à créer dans son verre.

* * *

Il était près de minuit, et pratiquement tous les membres du groupe revenu d'Argentine étaient partis se coucher, ou pour certains, étaient directement rentrés chez eux. Ne restaient que le couple Potter, Luna, Garry qui somnolait sur le canapé, Hannah et leur hôte.

- Demain on va aller au ministère pour recenser les espèces qu'on a découvertes. Tu l'as fait toi, pour tes plantes, Neville ?

- Oui, assez rapidement…

- Oh, mais, il faut absolument que je dise à Rolf qu'on va associer également son nom pour les Augurus. Je vais lui envoyer un mot, il le trouvera quand il rentrera, dit-elle en se levant.

- Hé, mais tu n'y vas pas maintenant, il est tard, la volière est fermée ! intervint Ginny.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi pas? Justement à cette heure-ci, c'est tellement agréable de marcher. La nuit, on entend tous les bruits du monde, viens avec moi si tu veux !

Incapable de résister à la folie douce qui semblait émaner de leur amie, ils la laissèrent s'en aller avec tout de même une pointe d'angoisse. Lorsque la porte se referma sur la jeune fille qui dansait en marchant, Harry sourit doucement.

- Elle ne changera jamais…

- C'est ce qui fait son charme, renchérit Neville.

Le ronflement de Garry lui répondit. Hannah s'était quelque peu renfrognée à la remarque de son ami, mais encore une fois seule Ginny la vit, et déclara avec autorité :

- Allez chéri, on va y aller nous aussi !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Devant son regard de mère Weasley, il céda rapidement. Hannah les observa ranger leurs affaires, et son ami les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. La jeune mariée lui chuchota quelque-chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir, puis il referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Excellente ! C'était vraiment parfait, ils sont géniaux ces gens-là…

Il acquiesça, et leur resservit un verre de vin. Ils firent tinter leurs verres avant de replonger dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Neville le premier qui brisa le silence.

- Hannah…

- Oui ?

- Je… Tu veux un autre verre ?

Il se serait frappé. Quel imbécile, vraiment ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il réessaya.

- Je… Faut que je te dise un truc, et promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Bien sûr, pas de soucis, lui répondit-elle d'une voix marquée par la curiosité.

Voilà, il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il avait décidé de lui dire car il était arrivé à la conclusion, après des heures et des heures de réflexion, qu'il préférait savoir ce qu'elle pensait plutôt que de l'imaginer. Et puis le retour du groupe et leurs conversations stupides au sujet de la fille qu'il aimait, avaient achevé de le convaincre.

- Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais je crois que… Je t'associe à la mer. C'est surement à cause, ou plutôt grâce à Luna… Tu te souviens de la couleur de ta robe au mariage d'Harry et Ginny ?

Elle lui répondit positivement, d'un signe de tête, et s'il avait été plus observateur, il aurait vu la minuscule lueur d'espoir qui commençait à naître dans ses yeux couleur chocolat.

- Elle était de la couleur de la mer. Et quand j'ai quitté Lydia –au mariage devant tout le monde, je suis sorti et j'ai discuté avec Luna. Et elle m'a demandé si je l'avais quitté pour rejoindre la mer… Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, et…

- Neville… murmura-t-elle en voulant poser sa main sur son genou.

D'un geste nerveux, il l'en empêcha, et continua son discours sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne dis rien, c'est déjà pas facile… Enfin voilà, donc la mer. Et en Argentine, je l'ai vu, d'un bleu-vert parfait, d'un bleu-vert toi. Et j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, Luna. Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte, mais je crois que pas mal de temps, je pensais d'abord à toi, et pas à Lydia, je crois que je t'…

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, préférant se tordre les mains, à l'image d'un enfant qui venait d'avouer qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Il aurait vu, sinon, l'immense sourire qui éclairait le visage de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je ne pensais pas…

- Moi aussi, oh oui, moi aussi...

- Hein ?

A ces mots, il releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant les yeux d'Hannah. Ses doux yeux, sincères et heureux. Il eut un moment de doute, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son visage avec détermination en lui déclarant « Dis-le moi ! » il n'hésita plus, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- Je t'aime Miss Abbot.

Alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, plus qu'heureux de s'être enfin trouver, ils furent interrompus par la voix forte et victorieuse de Garry qui avait bien mal choisi son moment pour se réveiller.

- Je le savais ! Ha, ha ! Je le savais !

* * *

Tadam, le moment tant attendu est arrivé!

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop... guimauve :) Et que vous trouvez ça réaliste par rapport à l'évolution de l'histoire, des personnages...

On arrive au bout, c'est tout triste...

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, l'épilogue sera court, juste un petit bonus quoi :D

Bye bye!

(J'ai fait quelques correction, Merci DameLicorne!)

(Et je me trouve dans l'incapacité de répondre aux reviews, un bug du site, si quelqu'un a une solution...)


	26. Se recontruire

**Yattttaaaaaah!**

Voici la fin définitive de cette fiction, ça fait vraiment bizarre!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes, d'avoir lu et suivi ma version de l'histoire de ces deux-là!

* * *

C'était le début de l'été. Hannah, une main sur son ventre, l'autre en train de passer un rapide coup de baguette sur le comptoir du bar, repensait à la soirée qui avait changé sa vie. Cela faisait près de sept ans, et pourtant son cœur battait toujours autant lorsqu'elle y pensait. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés après ce trente mai. Les disputes habituelles de la vie d'un couple avaient marqué la leur, mais sans jamais entaché sérieusement l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

A présent, ils vivaient tous les deux ici, au dessus du bar. Tom… Tom les avait quitté cinq ans auparavant. Cela avait été un véritable coup dur pour elle. Il avait été l'un des premiers l'accueillir à nouveau dans le monde de la magie. Quelques mois après qu'elle ait officialisé sa relation avec Neville, son patron lui avait donné un rendez-vous sérieux dans la petite salle derrière le bar, qui avait jadis servi au Ministre de rencontrer des gens avec discrétion. Il lui avait longuement parlé de l'avenir du _Chaudron_, et l'avait quasiment obligée à signer un contrat qui faisait d'elle une actionnaire minoritaire; il voulait lui céder une petite part de son entreprise.

- Tu as tellement donné au bar, que s'il venait à être vendu, je veux que tu puisses avoir un mot à dire là-dessus!

Elle avait protesté, mais devant la volonté inébranlable de son vieil ami, elle avait fini par accepter. Il ne lui avait bien entendu pas tout dit à cet instant. Elle surprenait régulièrement les regards songeurs qu'il lui lançait, l'air déçu qu'il avait eu quand elle était partie s'installer dans l'appartement de Neville, la quasi-totale liberté qu'il lui laissait pour diriger le bar…

Ce fut elle qui le trouva un matin de janvier, alors qu'elle ouvrait comme à son habitude, le _Chaudron_. Voyant qu'il ne venait pas, elle était montée à ses appartements, et avait défailli lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, immobile et silencieux dans son lit. Il était mort paisiblement au moins.

Neville avait du user de tout son amour pour lui remonter le moral, et quand il n'était pas là, Susan, Ernie, Luna ou encore le père de Hannah l'y aidait. Henry avait d'ailleurs mis quelques mois avant d'accepter totalement l'homme qui partageait la vie de sa fille. Augusta elle, avait su reconnaitre immédiatement le genre de femme qu'elle était, et au souvenir de sa belle-fille Alice, avait rapidement intégrer la petite blonde à leur vie familiale.

Après la mort de Tom, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il fallait faire du Chaudron. Se sachant en partie actionnaire, elle savait qu'il ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains, mais fallait-il alors le vendre ? Le testament qu'avait rédigé son ancien patron régla tout ceci.

_Je lègue tout mon argent à l'orphelinat sorcier de Cambridge, en souvenir de mon enfance. _

_A Hannah Abbot, je lègue mon bar dont une partie lui appartient déjà. Qu'en aucun cas elle refuse car le Chaudron est ma vie, et il est en partie la sienne aussi. Je sais qu'elle saura mieux que personne s'en occuper. Mes maigres biens personnels lui reviennent aussi._

_A Rubeus Hagrid, je lègue ma collection d'écailles de dragons._

_Lu et approuvé_

_Tom Whristle_

Elle avait protesté, dit qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais le notaire avait été implacable elle se devait de respecter ce testament sorcier. Et de toute façon, au fond d'elle, jamais elle n'aurait totalement accepté qu'une personne reprenne le bar qui lui était si cher.

Voilà comment à moins de vingt-cinq ans, elle s'était retrouvé propriétaire du renommé _Chaudron Baveur._

Pour ce qui est de Neville, sa serre produisait pour le monde sorcier, internationalement, son succès étant du aux plantes tropicales et inconnues qu'il avait ramené d'Argentine, et aux nombreuses autres que ces anciens camarades d'expédition avaient pris l'habitude de lui ramener après chaque voyage. Luna était définitivement celle qui lui avait apporté le plus de plantes découvertes, certaines que lui avait données Rolf lorsqu'ils se croisaient en voyage –de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs.

Elle venait de voir Susan. Elle aussi avait changé, elle n'était plus avec Evan, leur histoire avait tout de même tenu deux ans, avant que la nature de coureur de jupons du jeune homme ne revienne au galop. Elle revenait tout juste d'un stage d'une année complète à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, où les potins même après les années, étaient toujours aussi croustillants.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, et Neville n'allait pas tarder. Elle laissa le bar à ses deux employés, et monta dans les appartements qu'ils s'étaient aménagé au dernier étage du bâtiment. Les lieux qu'habitait Tom, après de nombreuses hésitations, avaient été transformés en chambres, devant la demande croissante et la popularité qu'avait le Chaudron Baveur.

Elle pouvait maintenant se permettre d'employer des gens. Elle eut une pensée pour Elisabeth, sa première patronne moldue. Des fois, elle se surprenait à se comporter comme celle-ci lorsqu'elle dirigeait son bar –« avec une main de maître » aimait lui répéter son homme.

Leur appartement prenait tout l'étage. Il était vraiment grand, très grand. Ils aimaient beaucoup accueillir, c'était devenu une seconde nature chez Hannah. Après tout, elle gérait aussi une auberge.

Comme elle se l'était promis, ils avaient réussi à aménager un coin totalement moldu, où une télévision, un téléphone, un ordinateur et une cuisinière se battaient en duel sans que les ondes magiques ne les perturbent. Elle s'amusait encore à apprendre à Neville comment se servir de certaines choses. Elle avait même réussi à le convertir à la télé. Il y avait au moins trois chambres, si ce n'était plus, car on pouvait également dormir dans leur petit salon-bibliothèque.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment envisagé d'avoir des enfants. Du moins, les quelques fois où le sujet avait été abordé, ils savaient que tous les deux en désiraient, mais « ça arrivera quand ça arrivera, on n'est pas pressé ». Les Weasley quant à eux carburaient. Ginny et Harry avaient eut trois enfants, la dernière, une petite Lily, étant âgé de quelques mois seulement. Bill et Fleur ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à Victoire, et Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi parents. Elle savait que les autres membres de la famille, à part Charlie qui semblait tenir à son célibat, n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

Elle sourit doucement, et s'installa sur le fauteuil le plus confortable de son salon, croisant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre. Elle finit par lancer un accio sur la Gazette qui trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour passer le temps en attendant Neville, elle avait quelque-chose à lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, une sonnerie retentit pour indiquer que quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le petit hall qu'ils avaient prévu à cet effet. Elle fut sur ses pieds en un instant, et l'enlaça immédiatement.

- J'ai un truc génial à te dire, Hannah !

- Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il avait l'air survolté, et il se dégagea de son étreinte pour attraper une lettre dans sa poche.

- Regarde ! lui dit-il en brandissant le papier sous les yeux.

La lettre avait été scellé avec le sceau de Poudlard, et elle était adressée à son amant. Elle la lu rapidement, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

- C'est génial, Neville !

- Professeur! Non mais tu imagines ? Bonjour, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Botanique, Mr Londubat ! C'est tellement géant, je n'en reviens pas !

Hannah lui caressa la joue avec douceur. L'année dernière, Pomona Chourave avait laissé entendre qu'elle allait partir à la retraite, et d'un clin d'œil, elle avait dit à la jeune femme qu'elle savait qui elle conseillerait à sa succession. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle, pour ne pas décevoir son amant si cela ne se faisait pas, et pour lui laisser une surprise encore plus grande si le poste lui était proposé. En voyant la joie pure qui inondait son visage, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait.

- Et toi, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Elle l'observa avec attention, puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait réussi. Totalement réussi. Elle s'était reconstruite malgré la guerre, malgré le deuil de sa mère, malgré les difficultés. Son malheur était fini. Doucement elle prit la main de Neville, et l'amena jusqu'à son ventre.

- Je suis enceinte, mon amour.

Et le sourire éblouissant qui lui répondit lui aurait suffit pour l'éternité.

* * *

VOILAAAA!

C'est fini! T_T

Ça vous a plût?

J'ai pour projets futurs d'écrire une fic sur Rolf et Luna, et probablement sur Teddy et Victoire également...

Mais pour l'instant, je vais tâcher de me concentrer sur mon BAC!

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi, à bientôt!


End file.
